The Child of Which No one Knew: Part II and III
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: Same summary as the first part. It's Au but, I have kept the canon. Please read Part I to understand Part II & III.
1. Year Two and Year Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

_

The Child of Which No One Knew: Part II

Chapter 1 – _Year two, Year three and Chambers_

Lucy, Hermione, Octavia and Dorea were all sitting around a table in the far corner of the Leaky Cauldron drinking butter beers while talking about what the new year would have in store for them.

"I think father has a secret lady in his life but, he won't let on." Octavia said after taking a sip of her drink. They all chatted away and finally after an hour they got up and went looking for Dorea's and Octavia's books.

"We need to buy you some new robes, Dorea. You look like a mudblood dressed that way." Octavia said. After getting Dorea's and Octavia's new school robes, they went in search of new potions equipment for the two new arrivals.

"I can not believe this, our new D.A.D.A teacher wants books all on himself for this year." Lucy turned her nose up in a perfect impression of Narcissa.

"Right we best hurry then." They got everything they needed, they left to go home through the Leaky Cauldrons fire place.

They arrived in the study at Malfoy Manor and to their surprise Lucius was sitting at his desk.

"Father, we have gotten Dorea and Octavia's new school stuff." Lucius nodded and greeted their new quests and after the pleasantries he went back to his work. They left the study and went up the stairs to deposit their new parcels.

"What would you like to do now?" Lucy asked. Before any of them could reply Narcissa called them down for lunch. They walked down the stairs and into the dinning hall. They had a lovely lunch, chatting with Narcissa and when lunch was cleared they all moved out onto the terrace where they continued to talk. At tea time they each had a cup of tea and when Lucius came out to join them he had a glass of firewhiskey in hand.

"How were your holidays so far, Miss Meliflua?" He asked Octavia. She looked up at him and placed her cup of tea onto the table.

"Well, I suspect that my father has a lady friend in his life, though I don't know if I'm dreaming but, I think he's going out with her. I might be assuming things but, he's never been this happy since he met my mum." Octavia said. Lucius nodded and his traveled to Dorea.

"How about you Miss Potter, how were your holidays?" She to put her cup on the table and answered his question.

"I have now decided to disassociate myself from Potter completely and I am trying to get on good terms with my muggle relatives in order to get them to sign emancipation forms. I have been doing some research and I thought that if I get myself emancipated from them I'd be free of their abuse and Potter, it's more like killing two birds with one stone, if you know what I mean." To this both Narcissa and Lucius nodded their heads in understanding.

"I've told them of my distant relatives and how we are all related somehow. I found out that my grandmother was Dorea Black and that I was named after her. I also know that I am a second distant cousin to you Mrs. Malfoy and I'm Draco and Lucy's third cousin. I was wondering if maybe when I get the form for emancipation then maybe you could become my legal guardians until of course I become of age, though I understand that you may not want to because of my blood status but, it would really help me in the end." Lucius was already smiling as was Narcissa.

"We would be happy to accept you into our home and technically speaking you are our family." Lucius said. The six of them all chatted away the afternoon until Draco came out onto the terrace complaining about dinner not been ready.

"Draco I haven't even told the house elves to prepare food. Now stop complaining your sounding like a muggle." Lucius said after giving the boy a warning look. They all gathered in the dinning hall and had a fun filled dinner. The girls were chatting away amicably with each other. Octavia and Narcissa were conversing silently, while Draco and Lucius spoke about going to the Alley tomorrow to get his school stuff. They finished dinner and moved into the parlor for a long time, finally at ten thirty that night, they went to bed with full stomachs.

* * *

The morning after, Draco and Lucius left for the alley leaving the girls with most of the morning to themselves. Lucy and Hermione were talking quietly while eating breakfast, Dorea was sitting silently eating her own breakfast occasionally answering a question that either Lucy or Hermione asked. Octavia on the other hand was still upstairs but she was neither asleep or in her room, in fact she was in Narcissa drawing room talking privately with her.

"I don't know what to do, Cissa. My father thinks I'm becoming a problem with me refusing all the proposal letters but, he'd never understand that I'm just not ready yet maybe next year or when I'm in fifth year but not right now." Narcissa laid her hand on Octavia's back.

"Just tell him that you don't think your ready yet, you never know he might accept that you aren't ready yet." Octavia nodded and hugged Narcissa before getting up and leaving the drawing room. Narcissa left soon after and headed toward the dinning hall for breakfast. After breakfast the girl's went outside for some sunshine and they landed up chasing each other around the backyard for nearly hour.

Octavia and Hermione were chasing each other through the forest and stopped near the gates and waited for Lucy and Dorea to catch up. When the other two caught up to them they started racing each other back up to the house playing dirty tricks on each other along the way. The four girl's collapsed onto the soft green grass after having been running around all morning, they found a rabbit and had been trying to catch the poor creature for two hours.

"Girls come inside please, it's time for dinner." Narcissa called from the second floor balcony that stood outside the dinning hall. They all walked into the manor and trudged up the stairs and into the dinning hall where they found Lucius, Narcissa and Draco waiting for them.

* * *

September 1st came round the corner faster than, the girls would have liked but nevertheless they strode down the stairs their trunks already at the door along with their owls and all were waiting for Draco. He came jogging down the stairs not a moment later looking a little flustered.

"Sorry 'bout that. The idiot elf forgot to pack my school books." He said righting his robes and hair. Lucius made sure everyone was ready and he and Narcissa took turns to apparate the children to the platform. The house elves had sent the trunks and owls to the platform shortly after Lucius had taken Draco.

They Malfoy's said good bye to all the children telling them to behave and get good grades. They all boarded the express and found their compartments. Draco went to sit with his group of friends leaving the four girls alone.

The train ride was long and tiring, there were only some many things one could do along the way and playing games was getting irritating to the four friends. They had bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and had nearly finished them when Lucy spluttered and coughed choking on a bean. She managed to swallow it and after her little episode she pulled a disgusted face.

"That was disgusting, vomit flavored." The others scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"I heard that someone got a bean that tasted like grass, though I haven't a clue how they knew what grass tasted like." Octavia said in a thoughtful tone.

"I swear, some of the people try and out do each other, it's ridiculous. Grass flavored, yeah right and my shoe tastes like mint." Lucy said. Hermione picked up a green one thinking it was mint but was sorely mistaken. She screwed up her face and gagged spitting the bean out onto the floor.

"Yuck, rotten egg." She felt ill after that and refused to eat anymore she instead ate two pumpkin pasties in order to get rid of the taste. After another hour or so the train slowed to a stop and everyone climbed out and onto the platform. The four girls walked to the carriages and found one and climbed into it. Along the way saw, Dorea and Hermione in a heavy discussion about the rotten egg flavored bean that Hermione had eaten and Octavia and Lucy were going off about one bean in particular that they swear was a bogey flavored one. Once they arrived at the castle they walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall where they waited for the first years to be sorted.

"Look at all of them, I can't believe we were like that two years ago." Lucy said with a giggle. Draco was looking at all the new first years when his eyes landed on a girl with fiery red hair standing near the back.

"Would you look at that, another Weasley." He sneered. Lucy looked through the crowd and she to spotted the girl near the back.

"It's a girl? I thought the Weasels had boys only, poor girl must be so un-lady like." Octavia said nudging Dorea and pointing out the girl. They were all talking about the new students and they all missed most of the sorting.

"I wonder where Potter and Weasel are." Hermione said looking at the Gryffindor table.

"Who cares, hopefully they were expelled and we'll never have to see them again." Draco said with a smirk.

"Weasley Ginerva" The five of them looked up and watched as the girl walked up to the stool and thus the sorting hat.

"_**Gryffindor**_" the hat shouted and the Gryffindor table shouted and cheered. Draco and Hermione sneered at them all, Octavia and Dorea rolled their eyes and Lucy sniffed indignantly. The Hall went silent as Albus once again reminded them not to go into the Forbidden Forest or to do magic in the hallways between and after classes. After his announcements he clapped his hands and the tables were filled with food of all sorts.

Everyone ate their food and deserts and talked all along and in the dungeons below two Gryffindor boys were been punished for arriving at the school in a flying muggle car.


	2. Howlers and Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

_

Chapter 2 – _Howlers and Gilderoy Lockhart_

The Great Hall was full with all the students eating their breakfast, an owl flew through the top of the Hall's ceiling and went soaring straight into a bowl that was filled with toast. It was carrying a rather large red letter and by the look on most of the student populations faces it was rather bad.

"Why is everyone looking ready to run away?" Dorea asked. Lucy was sniggering as was Draco.

"That owl has brought a howler for one of the Gryffindors, though I can't see who." Octavia said craning her neck to see.

"What's a howler?" Dorea asked.

"A howler is usually sent to a person from someone who is very, very angry. When the person who has received the howler in question opens the letter, they hear the other's voice shouting or in some cases screaming and yelling about whatever it is they've done wrong." Hermione answered after having read about the howlers in first year. Some people jumped in fright when the howler was eventually opened and a women's voice was heard screaming at none other than Ronald Weasley.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DEAR YOU STEAL THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW THAT IT HAD GONE. WE RECEVIED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS INTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT HOME." Draco and Lucy were laughing so hard they literally fell off their seats. Octavia and Hermione were snickering and trying to keep a hold of themselves. The entire Slytherin table was in hysterics, laughing at the shame of the two boys sitting red faced at the Gryffindor table.

"Ha, look at the idiots, their faces are as red as the red in the Gryffindor colors." Dorea said with a chuckle.

"Paint them with some gold paint and they'll be the perfect Gryffindors." Someone farther up the table said with a chuckle.

After the little episode at breakfast the students filed out of the Hall and to their classes. Lucy, Octavia and Hermione went out the large oak doors and down to the Lake for Care of Magical Creatures. Dorea and Draco had bonded over the holiday and walked along with his group of friends Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once the third years arrived at the Black Lake their Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was waiting for them.

"Now class, I have gotten the permission from the leader of the herd and would like to introduce Bane. Bane is a centaur and he will tell you more about himself and his herd." Bane came out from the forest and bowed to them. He walked forward slowly and stood next to Silvanus. He explained everything about himself and part of the herds history, told them about the reading of stars and what they can interpret from them.

"Bane it was pleasure and it was very interesting to learn more about centaurs as a whole, thank you for taking the time to explain it to us." The rest of the class thanked him and he bowed once again before trotting back into the forest. The third years walked back up to the castle and made their way to Charms. The class was pretty interesting to say the least, Professor Flitwick ask them to practice banishing their feathers to his desk. One or two of the students in the class cast the charm successfully and the rest weren't doing to well. At one stage instead of the feather a Ravenclaw banished his school book but, instead of it landing on the professor's desk it hit him in the head and knocked him off of his chair. This made the Slytherins laugh and the Ravenclaws cringe, he was their head of house after all.

Class finished a little early and the third year Slytherins made their way down to History of Magic. Where most of the class slept or talked as Professor Binn's droned on and on. At the bell the class made its way down to the Great Hall for lunch. In the Hall they sat and waited for Dorea to appear and when she did she looked a right mess, her jaw was set and her eyes were cold.

"What's the matter with you?" Lucy said taking a bite of her sandwich. Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice and Dorea explained.

"I was sitting in my usual place in potions and Longbottom just had to sit in front of me and Daphne of course the idiot set his robes on fire and started running around screaming and I got blamed for it. Potter and his pet Weasel pointed their fingers in my direction when Snape asked who'd done it. I got five points taken from Slytherin and then Draco started shouting at Potter and that lost us another five points after Draco smacked Weasley. Though I suppose we didn't lose forty five points for our house like Weasley, Potter and Finnigan did, they lost fifteen points each." Lucy laughed along with Octavia and Hermione and finally Dorea lightened up considerably when they each patted her back.

The Hall emptied after a while as the students went to their different classes. The third years had double Defense and then Potions were their last class. They walked and chatted along the way toward the class.

"Welcome to your first Defense class, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that." He said with a massive grin that showed all of his pearly whites. The class was long and boring and the boys were sick of his constant gloating and his flirtatious smiles. The girls baring Hermione and Lucy were enthralled by him and they kept leaning forward the more he moved along the aisles and the more he smiled the more they sighed. Finally the bell sounded signaling the time for them to leave and move to Potions.

The third year Slytherins walked down a familiar path towards the dungeons and the potions class. They arrived before the Gryffindors but, they soon joined them. Professor Snape opened his classroom door and motioned for them to enter. Hermione and Octavia sat down next to each other and Lucy sat in front of them next to some other Slytherin they didn't know the persons name.

"We will be making an Ageing Potion. Follow the instructions carefully, you all know where the supplies are." The class all got to work on the potion and without a doubt something always went wrong. Some idiot Gryffindor added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time and Professor Snape just happened to pass by at the exact moment the cauldron exploded, it sent Severus flying forward along with a few students that were in front of the boy and a few that were behind him were all blown backwards. This of course caused the other cauldrons to knock over and mix and this made an even bigger disaster waiting to happen. Unfortunately for the whole class Severus Snape lay unconscious on the ground blood oozing from an open wound on his head. Hermione, Octavia and Lucy all dived under their desks and a few other students did the same and then an almighty BANG resounded through the classroom as not two or three but seven cauldrons exploded.

The class was in chaos and there was nothing any of them could do until Severus woke up. Hermione was getting irritated and she yelled in frustration when most of the girls started screaming along with the boys.

"Shut up!" She screamed and everyone did so.

"Now, who is injured?" half the class put their hands in the air.

"Alright those who aren't injured please help me by taking them to the hospital wing, we don't know if they could die or suffer from permanent damage so move quickly." Slowly the students took their classmates up to the infirmary and the only ones left were Hermione, Octavia, Lucy and Severus.

"Now what?" Lucy said looking at the utter mess.

"Now we take Professor Snape to the hospital." Octavia said pulling her wand from her robe pocket. The three girls cast the levitation charm on Severus and they took him up to the wing and when they got there they saw Madam Pomfrey flustered bustling around all the injured third years. She had noticed the girls carrying their head of house and she immediately made them put him in a bed so that she could fix whatever injuries he had.

"No one is to leave, I will get the headmaster and you will all tell him what you know one by one." They all nodded and waited. The headmaster arrived soon after Madam Pomfrey had floo called him.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" No one wanted to say anything but, Octavia put her hand up and Dumbledore nodded.

"Sir, Professor Snape asked us to make the Ageing potion and while we were busy he was walking up and down the aisles and as he past one a cauldron just exploded. It exploded with such force that the professor was thrown forward along with all of the students in front of the boy whose cauldron went off and the others that were behind him were thrown backwards." Dumbledore nodded and she continued.

"When all the students knocked into their tables, their cauldrons were knocked over and they mixed, I think and anyway then there was an almighty explosion and here we are, sir." Most of the third years that were not injured nodded their heads in agreement with Octavia. Albus ran his hands down his beard in thought and he nodded.

"Poppy would you like some extra help?" She shook her head and started examining the injuries on Severus and Albus dismissed the rest who weren't injured.

* * *

The Hall filled with students there were a few missing from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Some of the other students hadn't heard about what had happened but, then Albus stood at the podium and raised his arms for silence.

"Some of you may have noticed that most of the third years from both Slytherin and Gryffindor are missing from their respective tables, you may have noticed that Professor Snape is also missing from tonight's feast. This is because there was an awful accident in the Potions classroom. We are wishing all those that were injured a speedy recovery. I have a few points to award though, forgive and old mans babbling but, I award Lacerta Lestrange twenty points for her quick thinking in the panic and chaos. I would like to award Octavia Meliflua and Lucy Malfoy twenty points for their supporting help in levitating their head of house to the hospital wing. I award the entire third year class of both Gryffindor and Slytherin thirty points each for helping each of their friends and for helping the other house without complaint." All four houses were cheering and clapping.

After the feast the students returned to their houses to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.


	3. Problems Arise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns. I only own Lacerta and Dorea Potter and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

_

I noticed that in the first chapter, I wrote _Year Two, Year Three and Chambers_, that was a mistake it was not meant to have chambers written in it.

Hermione is Lacerta, I have stopped writing Hermione and have now started writing Lacerta

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Problems Arise_

It had been a month and half since the students had all arrived back to the castle and the Slytherins were making their way across the second floor hallway after departing from the Great Hall and were about to reach the stairs when they suddenly stopped, people starting whispering and pointing fingers at the one stone wall.

"What's it say on the wall?" Lucy whispered to Octavia. They pushed their way through to the front and were closely followed by Dorea and Lacerta. The four of them stopped behind Draco and looked at the wall.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

Draco looked up and opened his mouth and spoke.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Lucy and the others all snickered.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" The unmistakable voice of the caretaker Argus Filch echoed along the stone walls. He then saw his cat, Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from a torch bracket.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he went into a panic, his fell on Harry.

"_You!_" he shrieked.

"_You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll.."

"_Argus_" Albus had arrived on the scene, he was followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron and Seamus and had detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan." Gilderoy stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearer, Headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free." Albus nodded.

"Thank you, Gilderoy." After the Headmaster, Professor's Snape and McGonagall had left along with Argus, Harry, Ron and Seamus the hallway was cleared of all students as they continued onto their house dormitories.

"Wonder why they opened the chamber again?" Octavia said while muttering to herself. Lucy had received a reply from her father and was busy reading it. Dorea was asking Lacerta about the chamber but she herself was trying to remember where she had read about it. The three girls told Dorea all that they knew and had read about and she nodded in understanding.

"So it was opened before and the person was expelled for it but, then why has it been opened again?" they sat in the common room deep in thought for quite a while before finally heading to bed.

* * *

The following Saturday morning saw Lucy and Dorea waiting in the common room talking about last night's events. Octavia and Lacerta were yet to rise from their slumbers.

"I need to get to the library, I want to start on my charms homework. Do you want to come with me?" Lucy asked. Dorea smiled at her and pulled out her own homework which was for potions. The two of them walked up the corridor and out of the dungeons. They strolled along the hallways until they reached the library, where they found a table near the back and sat down to get started.

Octavia and Lacerta had awoken half an hour after Lucy and Dorea had left and they slowly stumbled into the showers. Lacerta stood in an open stall and turned the cold water on to wake herself up properly. When the icy water hit her she jolted and quickly turned on the hot water. After washing her body and hair, she toweled off most of the water but, eventually cast the drying charm. Octavia had forgone the towel drying and had simply cast the charm.

The two of them returned to their beds, they brushed out their hair and once again Octavia braided hers letting it fall down her back. Lacerta on the other hand left hers loose and finally after finishing the two girls walked out and into the long passage. They took a walk down to the Hall for some toast and tea and then they ventured out into the courtyard.

"I wanted to ask you something Lacerta?" Lacerta nodded.

"Have you made any plans to go and visit your mum in Azkaban or do you just not want to see her?" Lacerta looked down at the floor before she sat down on bench under a small tree.

"I do want to see her, I want to ask her so many questions. I was going to speak with Aunt Cissa but, I chickened out. I'm scared of the unknown, I suppose I just don't want to disappoint her or my father in any way because I don't want to be an embarrassment to them or our family." Octavia nodded and put a comforting hand on Lacerta's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You shouldn't be scared, they will love you. If you feel that you aren't ready yet then don't push yourself into a decision that you might regret. Rather speak with Cissa and Lucius and see what they say, you never know they might have some advice for you or they might encourage you to do what you feel is right, they won't force you into anything." Lacerta smiled through her tears and gave Octavia a huge hug to which Octavia returned.

"Thank you, so much Via that means so much to me." Octavia smiled into Lacerta's hair.

"You're welcome Cassi. Oh look at me, I'm picking up on Draco's habit." Lacerta giggled and rested her head on Octavia's shoulder. The two girls sat resting together under the shaded bench in the courtyard for most of the morning. Inside Lucy and Dorea were hard at work trying to finish their homework so that they had the rest of the weekend free. The lunch bell tolled and most of the students that were hungry went inside for some food those that weren't stayed wherever they were.

Lucy and Dorea meet Octavia and Lacerta their usual spot for some lunch and they soon had a smirking Draco opposite them.

"Who four will never guess what happened." Lucy looked at her brother expectantly and he rolled his eyes.

"Potter and his two idiot friends got quite a shock today. I was selected as Slytherins new seeker and father sent the entire team a present." Draco was absolutely thrilled about his new position as the new seeker.

"What did father get the team Draco?" Lucy questioned with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Brand new, top of the range, Nimbus 2001's, Potter and the Gryffindork team looked stunned they had to wipe the drool from the corner of their mouths." Draco said with a distant look in his eye. Lucy rolled her eyes but congratulated him on making the team as did the other three.

"When is the first match?" Draco looked at Lacerta.

"Next Saturday and it's against Gryffindor, you are going to watch me aren't you Cassi." He said with his best puppy dog eyes. He knew that his cousin absolutely hated flying and she never watched quidditch because she always feared that some one would die.

"Of course, Draco, I have to be supportive for our family, even if it is quidditch." He smiled victoriously and continued eating. For the rest of the afternoon the four girls were outside soaking up the sun. Octavia and Lacerta said that they needed to do their charms homework and had gone inside to the library. Dorea needed a headache draught and had gone to Madam Pomfrey. Lucy stayed outdoors sitting on the grass watching the clouds roll over. The night sky shone beautifully inside the Great Hall the ceiling was reflecting what the real sky looked like and it was stunning. After the students had finished with their dinner they departed from the Hall, the first years followed the prefects and the older students drifted off in their own time.

* * *

The next few days were all but a distant memory to the four girls, they were sitting in the quidditch stands on the Slytherin side while the team changed into their uniforms. Lucy, Octavia, Dorea and Lacerta were standing in the front looking out onto the field. The Slytherin team flew out of the changing rooms and onto the field and was soon followed by the Gryffindor team.

The Slytherins scored point after point and the score was sitting at 70 to 30 Slytherin leading. Harry was still looking for the snitch and Draco wasn't concentrating on the game and didn't notice the snitch hovering next to his left arm. He was to busy shouting insults at Harry but, when Harry shot towards the snitch Draco got a fright and barrel rolled out of the way. Only after Harry had continued on did he realize that Harry was after the snitch.

Draco shot off after Harry and caught up in seconds having a faster broom had its advantages. Draco stuck his arm out and was about to grab it when one of the Weasley twins smacked a bludger toward him. Harry was so busy trying to catch the snitch that he didn't see the rogue bludger try and hit him until he had his arm out stretched for the catch and the rogue ball flew straight into his arm breaking it. He continued after the snitch anyway and eventually caught it after taking a steep dive towards the ground, Draco right next to him trying to out do Harry, though Harry lifted the nose of the broom faster than Draco and had avoided colliding with the earth, Draco on the other hand was not so fortunate, he landed face first into the earth with a crunch. Gryffindor won after Harry caught the snitch and Lucy followed by the other three girls ran out onto the pitch to Draco who hadn't moved since he collided with the ground.

"Draco, Draco come on wake up." Lucy was patting his cheek trying to wake him. Octavia having had enough used the _Rennervate._ He woke up with a gasp and quickly grabbed his face when he felt pain all around his nose, of course after landing face first Draco had broken his nose. The girls helped take him to Madam Pomfrey and they noticed that Harry had also been taken to the hospital wing with his broken arm. Madam Pomfrey fixed Draco's nose and dismissed him.

"Wonder why Potter is staying in the infirmary when all he has is a broken arm?" Lucy said after leaving Draco alone with his friends. Lucy and Dorea were walking behind Octavia and Lacerta and noticed that there was water running down the stairs from the second floor. They shrugged it off and continued on down to the dungeons.


	4. An Attack a Day Keeps The Kiddies at Bay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

_

Chapter 4 – _An Attack a Day _

_Keeps the Kiddies at Bay_

The Great Hall was slowly filling and the Gryffindors were looking sad and upset. There had been an attack, a boy Colin Creevey, had been on the second floor, he had tried to take a picture of the writing on the wall but had been petrified instead.

"Wonder what's happened now." Lucy mumbled still half a sleep Draco came through the doors and look happier than usual.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Lacerta asked.

"Cassi, really have you not heard? Colin Creevey, from Gryffindor was petrified last night on the second floor. Professor Flitwick found him lying in a pool of water, apparently the bathroom was flooded and he had gone to see what caused it when he found Creevey lying there as still as a statue." This bit of news traveled very fast throughout the Slytherins and eventually the whole school knew of it.

Gilderoy Lockhart had decided to form a dueling club and had Professor Snape help him with the little get together.

"Welcome to your first dueling session, you all know who I am." This was said while showing all of his teeth.

"Gather round, gather round, can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Good now, I have asked Professor Snape to help me and he has sportingly agreed." At this Severus curled his lip in disgust.

"I am going to show you how it's done. Now don't fret you'll still have your potions teacher when I'm through with him." The two men stepped forward and faced each other, they raised their wands and bowed. They turned and walked five paces before taking their stances.

"Now on the count of three, we will begin, Three… two… one." Gilderoy hadn't even blinked and Severus was already firing a spell.

"_Expelliarmus_" a few students in the crowd – mostly boys – laughed at Gilderoy as he flew into the wall. The girls all gasped and watched as he slowly stood and smiled.

"Professor Snape, it was pretty obvious as to what you were going to do and if I had wanted to counter I would've." His voice was dripping with arrogance as he marched back up onto the dueling table.

"Now let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley come up here." The two boys in question were nearly to the table when Professor Snape stopped them.

"Longbottom will cause devastation, we'll be sending Finch-Fletchley to the hospital wing in a match-box, a different pair would be better Draco and Potter." Draco grinned at Lucy and his cousins and stepped onto the table. Harry was already climbing up onto the table when Gilderoy grabbed his robes and yanked him up.

"Now I want you to disarm your opponent, only to disarm." He made a point at looking directly at Draco when he said this.

"Face your opponent, bow and walk five paces, on my count, Three… two… one." Draco had already cast his spell at 'two' and Harry flew backwards. He righted himself and returned fire.

"_Rictusempra_" Draco doubled over and began to laugh uncontrollably. He managed to cast a spell between his laughter though.

"_Tarantallegra_" Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" Gilderoy shouted but, Severus took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem_" Draco immediately stopped laughing and Harry's legs stopped jerking around. Draco pointed his wand at Harry and shouted out.

"_Serpensortia_" a large brown house snake flew from Draco's wand and landed with a light thud at Harry's feet. Harry looked at it and he slowly crept backwards, Draco's eyes were glinting and his smile kept growing the further Harry stepped away from the snake. The snake then stopped in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley and began to hiss. Harry then felt compelled to stop it and so he to began to hiss at it, though he did not know that he was speaking this way. The snake looked at Justin and then at Harry and it hissed again at Justin but, Harry continued to speak to it.

Severus stepped forward and flicked his wand, the snake disappeared and Justin spoke.

"What are you playing at?" Harry looked startled but, he soon noticed that everyone was looking at him in shock and fear. Lucy was huddled with her three friends and they were inching their way toward the door. Once they were out of the room they calmed down, Draco soon followed with his friends and they continued on toward the common room.

The news about Harry's ability to speak with snakes soon traveled and everyone knew of it.

"I can't believe he's a parselmouth." Lucy said reading through her charms essay. Octavia was looking at Dorea with a curious eye. Lacerta was reading a passage from a book to Dorea about parseltongue, the language of the snakes.

"So it's our house patron was Salazar Slytherin and he was a parselmouth?" Dorea asked. The three girls nodded.

"Yes, he was the only one that was able to, he's descendants of course were also able to, so this means that you and Potter are possibly descendants of the great Salazar himself." Octavia said with pride.

"That's impossible, Slytherins line died out a few hundred years back when the daughter, Merope Gaunt of the heir, Marvolo Gaunt, at the time married a muggle man named Tom Riddle, Merope and Tom had a son together, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. It is believed that the heir's daughter was a squib, the heir was only able to have one child because his wife had died when their daughter was a few years old. The heir died after his daughter married the muggle and so the line was lost." Lacerta said reading from the book again.

"So then, how is it possible for there to be an heir of Slytherin if the line died?" Lucy asked.

"The squibs son might have been born magical but, then of course it would have been born a half blood, so maybe the line wasn't completely dead after all." Lacerta said watching her friends. They of course never knew that it was in deed the right conclusion that Lacerta had come to, the heir's daughter did in deed have a son born with magic.

"That's true. Maybe we can do some more research on that Riddle guy." Lucy said. Lacerta nodded and the two of them looked at Dorea and Octavia.

"Okay we'll come but, if we don't find anything then can we please just drop it?" Octavia asked. Lucy nodded and they left. They all walked up to the library and searched for anything and everything that they could on Tom Marvolo Riddle but, they found nothing at all.

"Shoot. I wonder if he was born with no magic." Lacerta said. Dorea shrugged as did Lucy.

"Well I can honestly say that this, this is stupid." Octavia said pointing at all the books.

"Let's just leave whoever and whatever it is that attacked the cat and the Creevey boy alone. I want nothing to do with it." They all agreed and left the library.

* * *

It had been nearly a week before they heard of another attack but, this time there were two, a boy from Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sir, Nicholas a ghost.

"I'm telling you, it's Malfoy, Harry." Ron Weasley said while walking past the four girls.

"Which Malfoy would that be Weasel, me or my brother?" Lucy spat pulling her wand out from her robes and pointing it at the second year.

"Both of you for all we know. Who's your next target, hmm?" He said pretending to scratch his chin. Professor Snape made his presence known and deducted twelve points from Gryffindor for a seriously miss judged accusation.

"That's not fair!" he shouted.

"Do you want me to take more off, Mr. Weasley?" Ron gulped and shook his head no before running off with Harry and Seamus. Severus nodded his head to the four girls and walked off down the corridor. Octavia nodded at the three others and they walked off down the snow covered grounds, toward the frozen Lake.

Harry and Ron met up with Dean and Seamus in the second floor girls bathroom according to Ginny it was never used. They set up the rest of the ingredients and soon they had made a perfect Polyjuice Potion all they needed was a bit of the person that they were changing into.

"I think two of you should as Lucy and Dorea and the other two as Goyle and Crabbe." Dean said. Harry nodded and so did the others though Ron a little more apprehensive than before.

"Who's going as Malfoy and Potter?" Ron said.

"I'll go as Dorea and Ron you can go as Crabbe and Seamus as Goyle and Dean you can go as Malfoy. Is that okay with you?" They all nodded and left, Seamus and Ron go after Vincent and Gregory, while Harry and Dean went after Lucy and Dorea.

* * *

"Lucy I need some help with an essay on Charms and I know that you are far stronger in that area than all of us, would you mind helping me?" Dorea asked shyly. Lucy nodded and the two girls said they'd see the others later.

"I swear McGonagall is going to kill us with all of the essay's she keeps giving us, I only just finished writing my Potions essay and History of Magic and now I have to finish a three foot essay on transfiguring an animal into a teapot. Who does that anyway?" Octavia said not noticing that Lacerta was watching her with mild amusement.

"Via, really you are always complaining about the essay's that we get given, just relax for goodness sakes." Lacerta said playfully shoving Octavia.

"Easy for you to say, I know for a fact that you needn't have to worry because you've already done it." Octavia just stuck her tongue out at Lacerta. The sun shone through the clouds and lit up where the two were sitting and they both turned to look at each other and both Octavia and Lacerta noticed that they each seemed to glow in the light.

Meanwhile…

Harry and Dean had just knocked Dorea and Lucy unconscious and placed both girls in a broom closet along side Vincent and Gregory.

"That should do come on we only have an hour to do this." Dean urged and the two of them ran of to join Ron and Seamus.

* * *

Harry and Dean walked along side Ron and Seamus and quietly whispered to them.

"We don't know how they act with Malfoy and the thugs." Ron said looking at Harry. Harry shrugged and they moved down to the dungeons hoping someone would let them in.

"Lucy, Dorea we have some news to share." A voice called and when they looked up it was Draco.

"What do you want?" Ron shouted but Seamus hit him hard in order for him to shut up.

"Excuse me! You don't speak to a Malfoy that way Crabbe, what's the matter with you?" Draco shouted glaring at him.

"Anyway Lucy, do you know where Cassi is? Father and Mother sent us a letter and they sent one for her to." Dean who had no idea what to do shook his head.

"You are always together unless you've had another fight with Via and aren't talking again." Dean shook is head.

"No, uh.. Via and I are still talking uh.. they're just in the library doing some homework." The other three nodded. Draco looked at Vince and Greg and raised an eyebrow.

"You two know where Cassi and Via are? I have never seen either of you associate yourself with anyone besides myself and Blaise oh and Pansy to."

"Well we saw them walking that way on the way down here from the Great Hall." Seamus said.

"Hmm, Dorea why are you wearing glasses? I haven't seen you wearing them before." Draco had a suspicious feeling creeping down his spine but, he ignored it.

"Oh.. uh I was just going to prank Lucy I must have forgotten to take them off." Harry looked down and took his glasses off.

"Oh right well I asked Father about the Chamber of Secrets and he's sent a reply. I read the letter and he said that all he'll tell me is that a mudblood died fifty years ago. It won't be to long now before one of them dies again, this time though I hope its Dean Thomas, stupid Gryffindor know-it-all." This made Seamus crack Goyle's knuckles and moved forward but, Ron held him back.

"Ah.. Ron your hair." Seamus looked at Vince's head and noticed that it was changing color. Seamus kicked Harry and the four of them scurried away. The last thing they heard was Draco shouting at them and asking where they were going.

"Phew that was close" Ron said as he changed back.

* * *

Lucy and Dorea woke up in a broom closet with two huge bodies weighing them down cutting off most of their air supply. Lucy moved a bit and when she freed herself a body came falling down from the other one and landing on top of her legs. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg as she a snap signaling that her ankle was broken. She let out an ear piercing scream, waking the other three people from their unconscious states.

"Get off me." She cried pushing the great lug off her legs.

"Ah, Lucy I am so sorry." The boy babbled. She looked up through her tears to see Gregory Goyle with bright red cheeks.

"Help me up you great oaf." She shouted. He pulled her up and she leaned against the wall. Dorea came to her side and grabbed her waist supporting most of her weight and they asked Vince to open the door.

"Sorry about shouting at you, Gregory." He nodded and left along with Vince after making sure that Lucy was alright.

"Dorea, you don't have to help me. I can make it on my own." Dorea shook her head and helped Lucy all the way up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey healed her.

Dorea and Lucy walked through the door to the common room and were immediately assaulted by Draco.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he spat.

"Draco what are you shouting at me for. I have just come back from the Hospital Wing after waking up in a blood broom closet." She looked at his face and noticed that he was about ready to explode.

"You're lying to me. You ran out of here with Crabbe and Goyle. What have you been doing?" Lucy stared at him open mouthed. He was seething and he stormed out of the common room and up the stairs where he literally bumped into Seamus, Harry, Dean and Ron. The four boys looked at Draco anxiously but, they heard a girl screaming at him.

"Draconic Abraxas Malfoy, get back here now!" They saw Lucy running after him where she then surprised half of the students who were walking through the entrance hall as she tackled Draco to the stone hard floor.

"Get off of me Luciana or I swear I'll hex you." It was the first time that anyone had ever heard the Malfoy sibling's full names instead of the usual Draco and Lucy.

"Why don't you believe me Draco, I was not lying to you. I am your family and I would never lie to you." Draco looked up at his sister who was currently sitting on his stomach holding him to the floor and she had glistening eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I saw you run off, Lucy and I just assumed the wrong thing. Were you really locked in a broom closet?" she nodded and he pulled her down to give him a hug. Dorea was standing with Greg and Vince along with Blaise and she saw that Ron and Seamus were supporting grins while they high fived each other. They also winked at Dean and Harry who nodded their heads.

"Greg, can you and Vince do me a favor?" Greg nodded and leaned down to Dorea.

"I want you to please go over to Potter, Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan and I want you both to teach them all a lesson in respect. They both nodded and lumbered over to Harry and his friends and what none of the four boys were expecting was to each be punched full force in the jaws by Greg and Vince. Dorea just smirked and walked off toward the Hall.

Lucy leaned on Draco's shoulder for they were both the same height and she sub-consciously called out through her connection to Octavia and Lacerta.

'_Via, Cass where are you two?'_ She was a little worried about them.

'_We are in the Great Hall, its lunch time already. Are you and Dorea going to join us soon?'_ Lacerta asked.

'_Yes, we are both coming. Dorea is about to walk through the doors and I'll be there soon along with Draco. We had a bit of a problem earlier but, it's sorted.' _She showed them her memory of the incident and they replied with a small gasp each and a promise to teach whoever it was that did it a lesson.

* * *

It had been three weeks and all of the students who had gone home for Christmas had arrived back. They were looking forward to the rest of the year for there hadn't been any more attacks, which was until Seamus Finnigan landed up in the Hospital Wing along with Penelope Clearwater.

Lucy, Octavia and Lacerta were reading some books in order to complete a Care of Magical Creatures essay when their head of house suddenly appeared behind them.

"You three need to follow me and quickly." He snapped. They looked at each other and quickly followed him out of the library and down the corridor toward the hospital wing.

"Now I must warn you that you may get a bit of a shock." He said gently. They walked over toward a bed and saw Dorea with a look of absolute terror etched onto her face.

"She was found halfway down the stairs lying in a pool of water. I'm sorry to say but, she has been petrified." Madam Pomfrey said laying a hand on Lacerta's shaking shoulders. Octavia was very shocked and proved it when she collapsed in a dead faint. Lucy was shaking with tears and slowly left through the open Hospital doors. Lacerta sank to the floor and sobbed not sure what else to do.

"When - did - you - find - her?" she asked in between her tears. Madam Pomfrey looked at Severus and he nodded.

"She was found this morning but, we think that she may have been petrified yesterday afternoon or last night. This made Lacerta sob even more and by the time Octavia woke up Lacerta had run out of the infirmary and down the stairs.

"Madam Pomfrey do you know when she'll be un-petrified?" Poppy shook her head and Octavia sighed laying a hand on top of Dorea's. She nodded and walked out of the room. The three best friends weren't seen until late that evening and even then they didn't eat much. They began to lose sleep and they started to fail their classes and there was nothing anyone could do.

"Lucy you need to eat, Mum would kill me if I told her that you weren't been fed." Draco said looking at his sister.

"You're right, I'm sorry Draco." She pushed a bit of egg around her plate but, did not eat it. Lacerta was not doing to good and neither was Octavia. None of the girls had eaten since the night of Dorea's attack and that had been nearly two weeks ago. They were weak and they were starting to look gaunt. Lacerta was the first to leave and the first to collapse. Octavia never made it to the common room, she collapse on the stairs that lead to their house and Lucy all but fell down the moving staircase while it was moving landing with one arm and her head dangling off the edge that was getting closer to the connecting step. Luckily a seventh year Ravenclaw saw her and levitated her to hospital wing.

The three girls were placed in a row next to each other and further down from all those that had been petrified. This is where they stayed until the second week of February. They were much better than they had been the nights of their collapse's. Dorea was behind a curtain so they couldn't see her, which helped them to recover from malnutrition.

It was at the beginning of April when Dean Thomas was found petrified and this made everyone nervous once again because there was more writing on the second floor wall underneath the first one.

Lucy and Lacerta had found the new bit of writing and had immediately gone to professor Snape. One the wall was written,

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE

CHAMBER FOREVER

All the students were worried and it had been found out that it was Ron Weasley's little sister Ginny who had been taken.

"You don't think they'll close Hogwarts do you?" Lucy inquired at Lunch one morning.

"Don't know but, they might have to if the culprit isn't caught." Octavia replied. There was new rules placed and the students hated them. They couldn't go anywhere until the person was caught and the attacks had stopped.

Of course two days before the end of the school year the famous Harry Potter yet again saved the day. He saved Ginny Weasley and the monster which was later revealed to be a Basilisk and now the four best friends – Lucy, Octavia, Lacerta and Dorea – sat at the end of year feast watching as once again the Gryffindors won the house cup.

* * *

Lucy and Draco waited while Dorea said good bye to Lacerta and Octavia and headed back to her family. Octavia said her good byes to Draco, Lucy and Lacerta and promised to write and with that she grabbed her stuff and used the floo network to go home to her father.

Narcissa and Lucius waited for all three of their children and they used a portkey to get home and to their great surprise they had landed inside the Manor that was located in Romania, where they spent the rest of their holiday until September 1st.

* * *

This is the end of Part II. Stay reading for Part III, which will follow soon.


	5. Part III  New Year and New Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents._

_'Thought Speech'_

"Normal Speech"

_Thank you to my reviewers! Some credit goes to Death Eaters rule for an idea on how to get Lacerta and Narcissa away from the Manor in order to visit Azkaban Prison so Thanks again!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 – _New Year and New Surprises_

Lucy, Octavia and Lacerta were all 14 and they had each grown in height. Octavia and Lacerta were two inches taller than Lucy at the moment and Draco was and inch taller than Lacerta and Octavia.

"I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley, I need to buy some new robes." Lacerta was talking with Lucy early one morning and Narcissa had over heard her, causing a smile to form on her lips.

"Lacerta come and join me in my study please." Lucy looked and Lacerta and raised her eyebrows in question, Lacerta shrugged but followed Narcissa anyway. Once inside Narcissa's study Lacerta took a seat on a comfy chair and waited for Narcissa to speak.

"Lacerta, I know that you want to see your mother at some point, am I correct." Lacerta nodded and waited.

"I have asked Lucius if he could organize for us to be taken to Azkaban to visit her and we shall be leaving on Friday to visit with her and your father." Lacerta was smiling with tears in her eyes and she jumped up and ran to Narcissa, giving her a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much aunt Cissa." She hugged Narcissa for a long time and eventually let her go. She now had a week to wait until she'd meet her parents and she was excited.

* * *

Dorea was sitting at the dinning room table with her aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon discussing a surprise birthday party for Dudley.

"What do you think about having a boxing ring in the backyard where Duds can practice along with his friends and then we can have some games for them too?" Vernon was nodding and Petunia was happily writing the suggestions down.

"Do you think Dudders would like a birthday cake with two boxing gloves on it in icing?" Petunia asked receiving to nods in reply.

"I could take him with me and ask him to choose his gift, while you set it up aunt Petunia, is that alright?" Petunia smiled and nodded.

"Alright then it's done. Dorea you will take Dudley to get his gift and Petunia will set up the guests and we'll get the boy to set up the backyard." Vernon was just standing up when he remembered something.

"Oh Marge is coming up for a visit this week, she'll be here for Dudley's birthday celebration tonight. This is excellent okay off you go Dorea, Dudley will out of school soon." Dorea nodded and quickly got a sundress with a coat and took off down Privet Drive to fetch Dudley to buy his gift. She had gotten her Galleons converted into Pounds at the beginning of her holiday and she was quite thankful that she did so.

* * *

Octavia was sitting in her father's study while he read through a proposal that had arrived just yesterday.

"Ah, it's from a lovely family up in St. Petersburg, Russia. They have requested a meeting between their son and you. Would you like to meet him?" Octavia nodded her head and her father sent a reply. They would be meeting with the family tomorrow morning at the family's Manor.

"You may go, Octavia. I have some business to attend to." Octavia bowed her head and left her father's study. She went outside the Manor and walked along the garden and she eventually reached the roses where she found Marcia pruning them.

"Mistress Meliflua, what can I do for you?" Octavia barely glanced in her direction and she just plopped onto a bench.

"Nothing much Marcia, I'm just tired and I thought a little walk would do me some good." Marcia nodded her head and continued with the pruning. Octavia watched her as she kneeled down and then leaned forward a bit to cut a few stray branches from the back of the rose bush. Octavia continued to watch as Marcia pruned the roses from top to bottom on every one of them in the thirty something rows and all the while she thought about how it must be difficult to keep leaning around the thorns and how it must hurt whenever she caught her hand on one of them.

Suddenly hit with a sudden idea she walked up to Marcia and grabbed the pruning clippers from the girl's hands. She leaned down next to Marcia and cut one of the stray branches and then she found a lovely looking rose and cut the stem off from the bush. She cut off all of the thorns and looked at the now clean stem and the beautiful rose. She looked past the rose at a slightly flushed Marcia and without a second thought she leaned forward enough to be able to reach her and finally place the rose in the girl's hair behind her ear. Marcia got such a fright when Octavia did this that she fell over bringing Octavia along with her. The two of them were slightly shocked at what had happened and Marcia was trying to get up before her master saw them in this precarious position but, before she could even move Octavia suddenly jumped up in embarrassment.

"Marcia oh bugger, I'm so sorry I was just trying to be nice, I didn't mean to embarrass you please don't tell my father." Octavia ran from the rose gardens and up to the Manor and straight into her room, where she stayed until dinner.

* * *

Lacerta and Lucy were busying themselves in Diagon Alley one morning trying on a huge selection of robes and dresses. Lucy put a pale pink sundress on and came out from behind the privacy blind and Lacerta looked up from a rack of dresses.

"That's beautiful. You should definitely buy that one Lucy." She spotted a dark blue dress robe with a silver trim and immediately bought it to go with her silver dress. The two of them finished up with their shopping of clothes and went over to Flourish and Blotts to buy some more books. After buying their books and buying everything else that they needed the two made their way across the alley and into Knockturn. They walked past a few buildings until they reached a small café.

"Ah lovely young lasses such as ye'selves shouldn' be in 'ere all alone." A creepy voice said trailing along the darkened corner.

"Then pray tell where should we be?" Lacerta said standing up and pointing her wand at him. He chuckled and moved out from the shadows, he was an ugly little man with a balding head and small beady eyes with angry scars running the length of his face. He was leaning over a walking stick and hobbled over to them.

"Wha' ye gonna do ta a mere lil' man like me? Ye gonna kill me wif the curse?" he licked his lips in a menacing manner all the while edging forward. Lucy stood up and pointed her wand at him and the two girls looked exactly like their parents when they took a offensive stance.

"We might just cripple you even more old man." Lucy spat.

"I think we should make you even uglier than you already are. We could certainly enjoy watching you scream as every bit of that ugly face melted from your skull." Lacerta said stepping forward and ready to fire a curse.

"Nah, ye couldn' do i' ye'd fail. Me finks tha' ye'd be ta scare' ta even say the words." He moved closer to them.

"Oh yeah and what do you think about this?" Lucy said as her and Lacerta shot a curse at him.

"_Confringo_" Lacerta shouted.

"_Diffindo_" Lucy spat. The two spells connected with the old man and he shrieked as his legs were torn apart and his face was set on fire. Lacerta whispered a spell that removed the evidence of them casting the spells from their wands leaving them without a trace if the Aurors happened to suspect them. They left the man alone and hurried out of Knockturn Alley and back into Diagon before they ran down the cobbled stones to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Dorea and Dudley had gone into London using the underground and they walked along the path toward all the shops that Dudley wanted to visit all the while hoping to find something that he wanted.

"This one Dorea, I'd love this one." Dudley said pointing toward a gaming system that cost a hundred thirty pounds. He then looked up at a television screen that hung from the ceiling and he asked Dorea in a very child like voice if he could get that as well. She nodded and they walked inside to purchase the products. All together the television and gaming system cost Dorea four hundred and ninety eight pounds and seventy five pence. They asked if it could be delivered the following day and the man agreed, Dorea wrote down the address and they left.

Once they got home, Petunia said hello to Dudley and then to Dorea.

"Did he find something?" Dorea nodded and smiled at her aunt.

"I bought him a tele and a game system, we walked for ages trying to find something that caught his eye and when it did, I bought it. I asked if it could be delivered tomorrow morning and the man agreed." Petunia smiled and hugged Dorea before ushering her inside.

"Aunt Marge is here Dorea." Petunia said while passing her in the entrance hall. Dorea hurriedly made her way into the kitchen where she saw Harry cooking the supper.

"I see you are still here, along with your no good brother." Aunt Marge spat while giving Dorea a glare.

"Aunt Marge please, do not associate me with that boy, he is no brother of mine." This was said glaring daggers into Harry's back. Aunt Marge chocked a bit on her tea and looked questioningly at Vernon who nodded.

"Dorea here has made a turn around Marge, she's just gotten back from shopping with Dudley for his birthday present." Aunt Marge looked flabbergasted.

"Did you really? You bought whatever it was that Dudders wanted?" Dorea smiled shyly and nodded.

"I did and I didn't even make any comments on what it was, I just bought it for him. Dud can I tell them what I got you or do you want to tell?" Dudley wanted to tell them and so he told them the whole story from been picked up from school until walking through the front door.

"I think it's time I welcomed you into the family properly Dorea." Marge Dursley waddled up to Dorea and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family dear." Dorea thanked her and sat down at the table. After Marge told her that she wasn't a slave that's what they had the boy for.

The next morning however was a busy day with it been Dudley's birthday and all. His friends had come over and were busy using Harry as a boxing bag while Dorea helped prepare some food for the guests with Petunia. Marge and Vernon were telling the delivery man where to place Dudley's new tele and game system. All in all it was a fantastic day. That was until later that evening when the family baring Harry sat down to watch the new television. The news was what made Vernon stop flipping through channels looking for something to watch.

"_Tonight it was reported that a convict named, Sirius Black, was reported to have escaped from a high security prison. It unknown as to where this man is but, the people have been urged to be vigilant. This man is mentally ill and is armed and dangerous._

_If you see this man please phone the help line number listed below."_

Dorea looked at the picture of the man that had escaped – Sirius Black – and couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen a small picture of him in a book she had read on pure blood etiquette of course it belonged to Lacerta but that wasn't the point. He was a wizard and he was known as been a mass murderer in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He was also named Black which is what her mother said her name was and this confused her.

"Look at that, letting a man like that escape why if I had it my way I'd have killed him on the spot." Marge said pointing a large finger at the television.

"Yes, I quite agree Marge." Vernon said looking at his sister.

* * *

Octavia had come out of her room a few days later and hadn't said anything to her father. She had just seated herself at the long twenty seated dinning room table when an owl carrying _The Daily Prophet_ and a pouch. She placed the required amount of Knuts into the pouch and the owl flew off. Octavia un-rolled the paper and noticed a very familiar man on the front page.

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES**

**AZKABAN PRISON**

_It was reported late last night that a maximum security prisoner, Sirius Black, escaped early Monday morning. We believe that he may try and finish his master's work and kill the-boy-who-lived. Sirius Black is known for murdering 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew the night of July 31__st__ 1981. _

_For more information on Sirius Black, turn to page 4._

_For more information on his escape, turn to page 2._

_For more information on the 31__st__ of July 1981 fiasco, turn to page 6._

Octavia sighed and flung the paper across the table. She just wanted to go back to school, she was still trying everything possible in order to get away from the maid but, she just kept bumping into her. The thing that Octavia missed most about school was her two best friends, but she missed Lacerta more so than Lucy.

She got up from the table and decided to go for a walk before her and her father would meet the family in St. Petersburg.

'_Lucy, Lacerta can you guys hear me?' _She waited and finally Lacerta answered.

'_Hey Via, how's it going? What are you doing?' _

'_My father and I are going to St. Petersburg to visit a family that has sent a proposal to my father. He wants to meet me before he makes a final decision but, I asked my father to state in the meeting that if I'm not happy then I won't marry him and I will only marry when I turn seventeen which is in three years. What are you and Lucy up to? I read about an incident that happened down in Knockturn some old man was brutally murdered.' _She waited and received a giggle before an answer.

'_Well Lucy and I wish you luck on the proposal. The old man was killed by two people the Aurors have absolutely no leads, the witches and wizards from Knockturn refuse to even say if they saw anything happen. Listen Lucy and I have to go uncle Lucius wants to go out for dinner tonight. Have fun Via, we both wish you luck.' _With that Octavia's thoughts were quiet.

"Octavia come now, we're leaving." Her father called. She strode down the hall and down the stairs to her father and they apparated away. Landing in St. Petersburg Russian they were met by a tall wizard with long jet black hair that reached the middle of his back. He had striking blue eyes that seemed to freeze you on the spot when he looked at you. He had high cheek bones and a long straight nose with a strong jaw and flawless skin.

"You must be Mr. and Miss Meliflua." He had a very strong Russian accent. Her father nodded and shook his out stretched hand. He took Octavia's hand and kissed it.

"It is wonderful to meet such a pretty girl. How many years?" he asked looking at her.

"Fourteen, sir." She replied. He nodded and motioned for them to follow. They walked along a busy street and finally reached a point where they could floo from.

"The name you must call is Alexandrov Manor. You will come out in my study." He disappeared in the swirling green flames. The two Meliflua's followed after him seconds after. They arrived in the man's study where he led them down a few stairs and into a dinning hall that was much bigger than what Octavia was used to.

"I am Lev Alexandrov and welcome to my home." He bowed slightly and took his seat motioning for them to follow.

"My son will join us shortly." Just then a young man with the same striking blue eyes walked in, he was different from his father instead of the jet black hair, his reminded Octavia of Lucius Malfoy's hair color, white blonde.

"This is Leonid Lev Alexandrov, my son." Leonid bowed toward them and took a seat next to his father.

"Let us start. My son is seventeen and is in need of a pure blooded wife, I see young Miss Meliflua is perfect for him. I know you will want to negotiate some terms with the marriage." Octavia's father nodded and proceeded to explain his terms.

"Octavia is to be seventeen before she marries, she does not want to leave school to marry she wants to be finished with school first." Lev nodded in agreement.

"Leonid wishes to have children and only wants two and they must be males in order to carry on with the family name no females. If you produce a female first you will place her with someone else to care for." Octavia looked at Lev with a look of shock. Her father nodded his head agreeing to Lev's terms.

"If Octavia is not happy with your son while they get to know each other this proposal is terminated effect of immediate." Lev agreed. They shook hands and signed the contract.

"Leonid will go back with you to Romania and will get to know your daughter until August 12th." Leonid stood and shook hands with Octavia's father and he to kissed her hand. The three of them arrived back in Romania and sat down for lunch.

* * *

Lacerta and Lucy were sitting in the family library when Narcissa walked in and called for Lacerta.

"Come dear, I want to go shopping and I thought it would be nice to spend some time with my niece." Lacerta grinned and nodded. She hugged Lucy good bye and followed Narcissa down the hall. They had walked to the front doors and Narcissa pushed them open. She waited until Lacerta had a good grip on her aunt's waist as she was apparated away.

They landed inside the atrium of Ministry of Magic and watched as hundreds of wizards and witches went on with their lives and Narcissa took Lacerta to the Magical Law department and she asked to speak with the head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would be taking them to the island just on the shore before they would be taken by boat to the island that Azkaban was situated.

"Please follow me, Mrs. Malfoy, Miss Lestrange." Kingsley took them to secluded location and he showed Narcissa a piece of parchment. Narcissa took Lacerta along with her and disapparated followed closely by Kingsley.

They landed on a small dock on a very cold and horrible island, there was no sunshine and the ground looked as grey as the sky. Lacerta couldn't tell if it was light or dark, she already despised the island.

Kingsley led them to a small rowing boat that had a man already ready to row out to sea. Narcissa and Lacerta stepped into the boat and sat down, Lacerta's first reaction was to grab a hold of her aunt. The man rowed out to sea and never once uttered a word, Kingsley sat behind Narcissa and kept a careful watch on them. Once they had arrived at the small dock they climbed out of the boat and followed Kingsley who led them through an underground passageway that had few lit torches along the walls.

They came to a stop outside a large set of double doors that reminded Lacerta of the Entrance doors at Hogwarts though these weren't oak doors they were metal. The doors were opened and Kingsley once again led them down a long narrow passageway and finally they reached a desk with a old man sitting behind it. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and looked up when Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, head Auror for the British Ministry for Magic, I have with me two visitors who wish to see prisoners Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange." The old man nodded and glanced at the two ladies in question.

"Please state your names and hand in your wands." Narcissa stepped forward with her hand holding Lacerta's.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy, sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and sister-in-law to Rodolphus Lestrange." She placed her wand onto the desk and the man took it and placed into a drawer.

"I am Lacerta Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange." The old man's eyes widened and he looked at Kingsley.

"That's not possible. Those two never bred there would've been a record of it." The old man said.

"There is a record Mr. Carlson. This is in deed the daughter of the Lestrange's." Lacerta handed her wand to the old man and he let them go. Kingsley took them up some stairs and then stopped.

"This will take a while, we have a lot of stairs to go up before we reach the maximum security." He warned them both and they nodded. Up and up they went until they reached the very top of the prison. He took them along the hallway where there were cells on each side that held all sorts of wizards and witches. He finally stopped in front of a cell that was at the very end of the hallway and motioned for them to stand behind him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange you have two visitors." A woman with long curly black hair crawled forward ever so slightly and looked up at Kingsley with a sneer on her gaunt looking face.

"I've never had visitors." She spoke in raspy voice. Bellatrix had high cheek bones and sunken in eyes that were as black as the night, with bow shaped lips that were ruby red. Of course she didn't look like the person Lacerta had seen in the photographs that she had looked at.

"Your sister has brought someone rather special along with her." Kingsley said raising his arm and motioning to the two people that stood behind him.

"Cissy? Cissy you've come to visit me, who is it that you brought with you?" Bellatrix said in a low voice, trying to look over Kingsley shoulders. Narcissa nodded to Lacerta and gently guided her closer to the cell.

"Mum?" Bellatrix's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She had wanted to see her daughter ever since she had left her at the orphanage those many years ago.

"Lacerta, is that you?" Lacerta stepped forward enough for the torch light to reach her face and she nodded. Bellatrix's eyes welled up with tears and she moved forward until she reached the cell bars.

"It's my baby! Oh look at you, all grown up now and so beautiful just like your mum except I'm not beautiful anymore but, that doesn't matter. I've waited for so long just to see you." Lacerta had tears trailing down her cheeks and she kneeled on the floor and put her arms through the bars. Bellatrix was slightly shocked at the bold move but she soon reached out for Lacerta and they shared a small hug even though there were metal bars between them it didn't matter.

"How long has it been?" Bellatrix whispered to her daughter.

"I'm fourteen now and I don't know how long you've been in here, I think it's been fourteen years." Lacerta whispered back.

"Did you go to Cissy like I told you in the letter?" Lacerta nodded.

"Good girl. Have you learned all you can about your heritage?" Once again she nodded. Bellatrix smiled and leaned back, getting a good look at Lacerta.

"You seem to have taken after your father, height wise." Lacerta smiled and nodded sheepishly.

"I've taken after you in my appearances though. I don't know what either of your personalities are like so, I can't compare." Mother and daughter looked at each other and spoke some more. Lacerta told Bellatrix everything, from when she could remember to that very moment. Bellatrix nodded and smiled at all of Lacerta's achievements and was very proud of the fact that she was top of the fourth year class.

"What about friends?" Lacerta had forgotten to mention them.

"I'm best friends with Cousin Lucy, Draco, Octavia and Dorea. Though Octavia is distantly related and Dorea is yours and aunt Cissa's first cousin." Bellatrix was not familiar with that name. She knew of her aunt that married the Potter but, she didn't know of any other Dorea.

"Who is she exactly?" Lacerta smiled.

"She's Harry Potter's sister, though she hates been associated with him. She was put into Slytherin with Draco and her brother was happy about that. The two haven't spoken since their first year." Bellatrix was looking at Lacerta strangely.

"You're friends with the Potter boy's sister? Oh you clever, clever girl." Lacerta was looking at her mother with pride.

"Alright come on times up. I'm sorry Miss Lestrange but, if you still want to meet your father then you'd best come along." Kingsley said. Lacerta looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer Mum, maybe I'll come next year before the O.W.L's for another visit but, I can't promise anything. I can ask uncle Lucius if he can organize for me to be able to send a letter to you and vise versa. Will that be okay with you?" Bellatrix nodded and smiled at her daughter, they hugged again and Bellatrix kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I love you dear, remember that." She whispered.

"I love you too mum." Lacerta got up and waved to her mother before following Kingsley toward the end of the hallway and down a flight of stairs where he lead them and eventually stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Rodolphus Lestrange you have two visitors." Rodolphus made an inhumane growl and leaped at the bars. Kingsley stood in front of Narcissa and Lacerta and pointed his wand at Rodolphus. He lit his with the _lumos_ charm and pointed it so that he could see Rodolphus' eyes. They were wild, unfocused and were just not natural, Kingsley stunned him and Rodolphus just stood there unfazed.

"What's wrong with him?" Narcissa asked.

"A few months back we brought in a prisoner that was believed to be a werewolf and he started attacking a few of the other prisoners, I think he might have bitten quite a few and by the looks of things Rodolphus was one of them. I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy but, I think it's best if we leave, I will notify the Minister and he will deal with it. Miss Lestrange, I'm truly sorry that you could not talk with your father." Lacerta looked at him and gave him a half smile but her eyes were showing her sadness.

After traveling back down the many stairs they reached the front desk and got their wands back. They walked up the passageway and again through the other passageway and finally reached the boat which then took them back to shore where Narcissa said thanks to Kingsley and took Lacerta back to the Manor.

* * *

It was August the 9th and Octavia decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley and Leonid accompanied her, he had insisted on having lunch in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron and Octavia had grudgingly agreed. Now that they were seated it was time to get to know one another.

"Tell me more about yourself Octavia." Octavia told him everything from her childhood up until the day they meet in Russia. He in turn told her of himself.

"I've lived with my father more so than with my mother when I was five or six but this was because she had lost interest in us. I found out last year that she was killed in a terrible accident. Enough of that, tell me what school do you attend?" Octavia told him and he nodded.

"I will be leaving in three days and I want to know if you are happy with our arrangement." Octavia was a little skeptical about the arrangement but she had to be honest with him.

"Look Leonid, I don't want to sound rude or abrupt but, I really have no interest in you and I don't want to say yes and marry you and then land up having a terrible marriage. I'm really sorry." She looked down at her lap and then slowly looked at him. He was a little disappointed but, he nodded his head.

"Yes, I do like you but, I agree with you. I just didn't want to say anything in case I upset you." She smiled at him and happened to look over his right shoulder when she spotted three blonde heads.

"Come with me, I want to introduce you to some of my distant family." She walked quickly toward the Malfoy's and waved at them.

"Lucy, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, it's wonderful to see you again. How are you?" they smiled at her and she hugged her cousins.

"We are well and how are you, Miss Meliflua?" Lucius said looking Leonid up and down.

"I'm well, I want to introduce you to someone this is Leonid Alexandrov. He and I were just getting to know each other because his father sent a marriage proposal to my father but, neither of us are going to be happy so we were on our way home to let them know." Lucius stuck his hand out and Leonid shook it.

"Leonid, this is Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his two children Lucy and Draco, my distant cousins." Leonid shook Draco's hand and kissed Lucy's hand. Lucy went bright red and ducked her head. Lucius noticed this and the wheels in his mind started turning.

"Mr. Alexandrov, would you join me for a drink? I wish to discuss something with you." Leonid nodded his head and followed Lucius.

* * *

It had finally come August 31st had come at last, the girls had met up at Octavia's home and were sleeping over. Lacerta, Lucy and Dorea arrived outside of Meliflua Manor and were waiting to be let in.

"You're here." Octavia shouted running down the stairs and tackling her friends with a huge hug each. They all shared their news with each other and laughed at some of the fun things Dorea did.

"I have some news." Lucy said excitedly. Six pairs of eyes looked at her with a mixture of interest and excitement. Lacerta already knew the news and Octavia had heard that Leonid had found his perfect match.

"I'm getting married in three years at the end of our seventh year; I will be married to a very handsome man named Leonid Alexandrov. Octavia I know he was going to marry you and all but, when we met that day in the Leaky Cauldron I knew deep down that I wanted to marry him. You're okay with that aren't you?" Octavia squealed and jumped onto Lucy.

"I'm so excited for you. I don't care if he married someone else but I am so happy he's marrying you." The other two were giggling and soon all four of them were sitting at the dinning room table eating lunch. After lunch they went upstairs to pack their trunks and change into swim suits so that they could swim in the pool that Octavia had under the Manor in the basement. It was charmed to stay a crystal clear blue and it had lights on each end that changed colors. The lights could be modified so that the color changing was either, very slow, medium or very fast. Octavia set it to be fast. **– This makes it look like a laser light from raves – **Lucy went to change inside the guest bathroom and Dorea went to Octavia's privet bathroom. This left Octavia and Lacerta to change in the bedroom. Once everyone had changed they walked down the stairs to the underground swimming pool where they stayed late into the afternoon. Lucy started getting tired so she climbed out to get changed back into her normal robes and left Dorea, Lacerta and Octavia but Dorea also wanted to change so she to left.

"Ah, this is the life." Lacerta laughed when Octavia said this she had a butter beer in her hand and was smiling. Lacerta raised her glass and they took a sip all the while giggling at Octavia, the two of them finished their drinks and placed bubblehead charms on themselves in order to breath when submerged in the water. Octavia sank beneath the water and so did Lacerta, when she opened her eyes she could see Octavia moving toward her the color lights casting bright lights to flash and light up Octavia's face which was smiling. Lacerta swam forward as well and noticed the light's casting a blue-green color to light up her arms. The two girls reached each other, Octavia took Lacerta's hands in her own and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching. Smiling gently at each other they leaned forward and kissed. Not expecting the other to have shared the feelings that they each held for the other they pulled apart rather quickly in embarrassment.

Not looking at the other after coming back up from under the water, Lacerta climbed out of the swimming pool and climbed the stairs to the bedroom in order to change and completely missed the look of longing on Octavia's face. Dorea came out from the bathroom and saw Lacerta sitting on the bed with her head in her hands shaking.

"Lacerta, you alright?" Lacerta gave a cry and lunged for Dorea, holding her close while she cried on her shoulder.

"What's up? You can tell me." Lacerta shuddered and then told Dorea.

"Dorea, I've been having these feelings for someone since last year but, I thought it was nothing but now I think she has the same feelings for me to." Dorea looked confused.

"She? You fancy a girl?" Lacerta nodded.

"It's Octavia, I think I like her in that way but, I know it's not the pure blood way and I think my mum would be upset. Well back to the problem Octavia and I kissed in the pool." Dorea smiled at Lacerta and then giggled.

"It's not funny Dorea it's embarrassing. What will Aunty Cissa say?" Lucy decided to come in at that moment and asked what they were on about.

"Octavia and Lacerta shared a special moment in the swimming pool, they kissed." Lucy giggled and hugged Lacerta.

"Finally oh I've been waiting to hear this since last year. Congratulations Lacerta." Lacerta was looking at Lucy with her mouth opened slightly.

"What? How did you know?" Lucy laughed.

"I've since you two stayed outside in the snow by the Black Lake last year, I watched you from the one window as you just stared at each other when the sun came out and lit up the patch where we all sat." Lacerta was still flabbergasted but soon got over it.

"You could see it?" Lucy nodded so did Dorea.

"I wonder how many others did. Do you think I should speak to Aunt Cissa?" again Lucy nodded.

"Speak to her at Christmas but, we'll see where it goes this year first." Lacerta looked at Lucy with a little anger in her eyes.

"You will not watch either of us Lucy Malfoy. If it is meant to be then so be it, so do not interfere." Lucy smiled but nodded anyway. Octavia still hadn't come back up from the swimming pool so Lacerta took the opportunity to speak with her so she descended the stairs once again and found Octavia floating in the pool deep in thought.

"Via, are you coming up for dinner?" Octavia looked at Lacerta and nodded. She swam to the steps of the pool and climbed out.

"Lacerta, I'm sorry if I came on in the wrong way. I am just so tired of pushing the feelings away. I think I like you but more than a friend or family." Octavia came forward and smiled hugging Lacerta.

"I feel the same way Via, but I really think we should wait until next year when we're a little older." Octavia nodded but a look of disappointment flashed in her eyes. Lacerta noticed this and made a bold move, she pulled Octavia's chin toward her so that they were facing each other and she crashed her lips against Octavia's. Pulling away after a few moments she smiled and grabbed her hand giving it a tug so that Octavia followed her up the stairs.

"Now go get changed, I'm starved." Lacerta pushed her towards the bathroom and left to join Lucy and Dorea in the dinning room for dinner.


	6. Trains and Dementors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with my school work :). I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise.

* * *

Chapter 2 – _Trains and Dementors_

September 1st rolled around and the four girls were making sure that they had all of their clothes, books and anything else that they needed. Dorea and Octavia were still running around trying to find a lost sock and book while Lucy and Lacerta waited at the front doors with Octavia's father.

"Octavia, Dorea please hurry up it is already ten thirty." There was a loud thump and then an audible cuss before an answer come down the stairs.

"Coming father, I just found my sock and Dorea's book." Her father sighed and turned to Lucy.

"Please take your trunks to the fireplace and call for Sven he will take your stuff to the station and then please use the floo network and the others will meet you there. Have fun." Lacerta and Lucy walked to the fireplace and left their trunks there and called for Sven. A small house elf popped into the room wearing an elegant black robe with the Meliflua family crest on the back of the robe, he bowed slightly and waited for instruction.

"Please take our trunks to King's Cross train station and we'll meet you there." He nodded and popped away along with their trunks. They followed soon after through the floo and arrived on the platform.

"Thank you Sven, you may go now." Sven bowed again and popped away. Lucy and Lacerta waited for their cousins to come through the fire grate and when they did the four of them loaded their trunks onto the train and found an empty compartment. Lucy left to find Draco so that she could tell him she was safe and aboard. After playing a game of exploding snap, Dorea took out wizards chess set.

"You up for a game, Via?" Octavia nodded and they soon began to play. Lacerta was keeping score of how many games the two won. When the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station the scores were five to Octavia and seven to Dorea. Lucy had come in and watched after she had spoken to Draco. They had the unfortunate incident a little earlier when an Azkaban guard had checked their compartment. They had felt cold and unhappy for a while and then it left taking the unnatural feeling with it.

"Firs' yer's, firs' yer's this way." Hagrid once again boomed to the new first years students. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued up the path to a carriage and waited until the other three joined her. They passed through the gates and once again felt the unnatural cold and unhappy feeling wash over them and then it was gone. They walked up the stairs and through the huge oak doors and into the Entrance Hall. All the older students walked into the Great Hall and waited for the sorting.

After the sorting had finished the choir sang and finally Dumbledore did his usual speech which none of the Slytherins ever listened to but, when he mentioned the Dementors everyone listened.

"They will be stationed around all the entrances to the school grounds, it is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. They will harm you if you go to close to them so I ask you not to go looking for trouble. We also have a new teacher with us this year, please welcome Professor Remus Lupin your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Some students applauded and others just clapped without enthusiasm and finally Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables were filled with delicious food.

"I'm telling you now, if any of you three want to go out looking for these things I am staying right here in the castle." Lucy said.

"Yeah Lucy, like we're going to go and talk to a Dementor. Are you bloody crazy?" Lacerta said. Lucy just smiled.

"No, I was just warning you." They finished their food and left the Hall and strode down the corridor to their common room. They had to wait for a prefect to give the password and until then they leaned against the wall and waited.

"Sorry, I just had to confirm with the other prefects that the new password is _Purus Sanguis_. The wall slide side ways and allowed them entry.

* * *

"Thanks Lester." The four girls sat down in four comfy armchairs and relaxed for the evening.

The following morning the Slytherin first years were all waiting at the entrance to the common room, the prefect who was taking them up to the Great Hall was standing near the fireplace making sure that they were all waiting.

Lucy, Lacerta and Octavia were waiting for Dorea and watched as the prefect took the first years out the entrance and up toward the Hall. Dorea came down the stairs looking worse for wear and seemed to have missed out on some much needed rest.

"Dorea, are you feeling alright?" she shook her head and coughed this just made her cough even more and Lucy said she'd take her to the infirmary.

"I'll meet you in the Hall." She took Dorea out through the entrance. Lacerta and Octavia walked up to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. Professor Snape walked the length of the table handing out timetables and stopped by Octavia and Lacerta, he of course noticed that their hands were linked under the table but, he said nothing.

"Where are Miss Malfoy and Potter?" He waited for either Octavia or Lacerta to say something.

"Lucy took Dorea to the hospital wing, sir. She was feeling very sick today." He nodded and continued on. Lucy walked into the Hall and strode over to her friends.

"Here's your timetable, is Dorea alright?" Lucy nodded.

"Yes, she just caught the flu, Madam Pomfrey said she'd be right as rain by Wednesday." The others nodded and waited for Lucy to finish eating. Their first class was Defense and then it was straight to Charms for a double. They stood and left the Hall for their Defense class and were quite surprised when they found that it was just the Slytherins today.

"Welcome to Defense, today you will only need your wands. I have quite a treat for you, call it what you will but I say that today is sort of a welcoming to my class." Remus was leading them to the staffroom where he had a cabinet set up.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is?" A few hands were raised. Remus pointed to a girl with sandy brown hair.

"Nobody knows what a boggart is. It is said to take on the shape of whatever we most fear." Remus nodded.

"Correct, now the incantation I'm going to teach you is _Riddikulus_. Say it without your wands please." The class copied him and he nodded. He stepped forward with his wand pointing to the cabinet. He kept it pointed to the door handle but he explained to the class about how to get rid off the boggart.

"First, a boggart will become what you fear most, the best way to confuse a boggart is laughter. You must force it to become what you think is funny. Who wants to go first?" Lucy strode forward, straightened her back and raised her head.

"I will." Remus nodded and flicked his wand releasing the boggart. The boggart instantly morphed into the ugliest sort of creature any of the wizards had ever seen.

"What the bloody hell is that?" one of the students cried.

"That is a mixture of a Chimera and Sphinx. It seems that Miss Malfoy is afraid of both of these creatures and the boggart has gotten confused and has merged itself into both of the creatures." Remus said. Lucy stared at the giant creature and with a cry she shouted the spell.

"_Riddikulus_." The Sphinx, Chimera morphed once again turning the creature into a giant cub. She giggled at how cute it suddenly looked.

"Wonderful! Well done Miss Malfoy." Remus said clapping his hands. He called the next student forward and Octavia stood forward. Octavia did not want to do this but she had to so she raised her body to its full height, straightened her back and raised her chin. The next second she was covered in a dark black fog that let off a high pitched scream every now and then. Everyone in the room was a little frightened by the screaming and then they all looked around for Octavia but they couldn't find her.

"_Riddikulus_." She shouted and the fog turned into rain that had a whistling sound to it. Whatever had frightened Octavia a child was lost to everyone. She stood there and if anyone had looked more closely they would've seen two shimmering streaks that marked her cheeks. Lacerta stepped forward and she watched as the boggart started twirling and in the next second a very rabid looking Rodolphus Lestrange was staring at her with those feral eyes that had invaded her sleep the first two nights after seeing him in Azkaban.

"_Riddikulus_." She shouted and with a small unnoticeable smile she watched as he was transformed into a laughing, healthy man that she would have loved to have seen on the day she had gone to meet her real parents. Remus had recognised the feral look that had appeared and he knew that he had to inform Albus that it seemed that Rodolphus is most likely a werewolf. He watched as all of the others finally had there chance and with a final transformation the boggart let out a high pitched screech and then with a small pop it was gone.

"Well done, five points to each of you." The class was happy that each of them had scored Slytherin five house points each. After D.A.D.A they had Charms and then Herbology. The three girls walked all the way to Charms and found their seats and waited for the tiny professor to arrive. Charms was as eventful as Defence, they were paired up and had to make a tea set dance around their table. Lacerta and another girl in their house paired up and Lucy and Octavia paired up. By the end of the class most of them had their tea sets dancing around. Lacerta and her partner had gotten two teacups to tango which was very entertaining and it earned her ten points for Slytherin. Octavia and Lucy had gotten two tea pots to do sword dancing. They used the spoons instead of the real swords and this earned them fifteen points. On the other end of the class two Hufflepuffs were awarded twenty points for getting their tea set to do ballet.

The Slytherin fourth years all made their way to the Herbology green houses where the Ravenclaws were all waiting.

"Good morning class. Today we will be re-planting young Bouncing Bulb's. Now you must be careful don't drop one or it will start bouncing all over the place. Now pair up and get to a work station, quickly now." Everyone paired up and they started working on the bulbs. Octavia was just turning around when she saw Lucy drop the bulb, with a small thumb it flew right back up and conked her right square in the face. With a cry of pain Lucy dropped all the other bulbs that she was carrying and everyone of them started bouncing around hitting random students. Octavia was doubled over with laughter as was Lacerta and Lucy who had been the first student hit was lying on the ground glaring at Octavia and Lacerta with a small amount of blood running from her nose. Professor Sprout got everyone out of the greenhouse and was busy immobilising all the bouncing bulbs. After she had finished with the bulbs she let everyone go back to the castle for their lunch.

After lunch the fourth years walked to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had the class changing animals into teapots. Lacerta had cast the spell perfectly and had transfigured her chameleon into a teapot that would randomly change colours with a tap of a wand.

"Excellent Miss Lestrange, twenty points to Slytherin." Minerva said with a small smile.

Octavia and Lucy were still trying to transfigure their animals. Octavia was slowly getting closer, she had a toucan and her teapot was now sporting a beak for the teapots spout. Lucy had a parrot and when she finally managed to transfigure the teapot, it looked absolutely perfect, though whenever she tried to touch it the parrot's voice could be heard screaming at her from the teapots spout. The class was laughing at her and she giggled when the teapot told them to all shut up. Minerva dismissed them but kept Lacerta back.

"Miss Lestrange, a moment." Lacerta waved her two cousins away and they left. Octavia and Lucy walked to History of Magic where they were going to be for a double period and listened as Professor Binn's droned on and on again, causing Octavia to fall asleep along with the rest of the class. She had just dozed off and Lucy watched as Octavia's head drooped and soon her friends head landed with an audible thump onto the desk. She started laughing for the second Octavia's head hit the desk someone near the front woke with a shout thus causing someone else in the middle of the room to fall backwards in their chair and thump their head on a desk. Lucy was still laughing when Lacerta arrived.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucy told Lacerta about what happened and she smirked while shaking her head.

"She didn't even flinch or wake up." By the time Lucy had finished telling Lacerta what had happened most of the class had fallen asleep again. Lucy nudged Lacerta and mouthed the words, _'Watch this.'_ With a shake of the head Lacerta watched as Lucy pushed Octavia's prone body to the floor where she landed again with an audible thump and without a moments hesitation Octavia woke with a start and as she lifted her head she smacked it onto the table and cried out in pain. The second she made a noise, the same two students from before woke with shouts of fright and a third person flew backwards in their chair and landed up knocking their partner to the floor. Lacerta and Lucy were howling with laughter and Professor Binn's just carried on like he normally did, without even noticing the class that was in chaos.

After History of Magic they walked along the corridors until they reached the Ancient Runes class. They started on their work that Professor Babbling had given them and by the end of class, Lucy had finished and was massaging her sore hand. They had one last class before dinner and it was Arithmancy with Professor Vector. Lacerta and Lucy finished with their work and were waiting patiently for Octavia to finish and she did right before the bell tolled. At dinner Octavia was sitting at the table eating when a bang went off at the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell was that?" Octavia said to Lucy who had just walked in with Dorea and Lacerta.

"No idea, the Weasel twins are at it again most likely." She said.

"Hey Dorea, how you feeling?" Octavia asked lightly.

"Much better, Madam Pomfrey said I could go and if I felt odd again then I must go straight back to her." Octavia nodded and continued eating. After dinner the four of them walked out of the hall but not before Draco stopped them.

"Listen are you four going to come watch our match on Saturday or not?" Lucy nodded and he grinned.

"Thanks Lucy, I asked father if he would buy me the new Firebolt and he said he'd think about it so if you wouldn't mind would you send him a letter after the match telling him that my broom is to slow to win the match. That is only if we lose, but if we win just come up with something else. He always gets you what you want." Lucy nodded and he smiled before he walked off.

"That brother of yours really knows how to work your buttons. He just has to smile and you will do anything for him." Octavia joked. Lucy glared at her but paid no mind to Octavia's words.


	7. First Time for Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  


* * *

_

Chapter 3 – _First Time for Everything_

Saturday morning saw Lacerta, Octavia, Lucy and Dorea gathered around a small table in the Slytherin common room. They had decided to make a banner for Draco's quidditch match.

"Draco's going to love this." Lucy whispered. The other three nodded and all of them grinned when their banner was complete.

Draco was sitting on his broom waiting for the balls to be released when he heard a bang go off in the Slytherin section. He turned his head around as did everyone else who was attending and watched as a massive black banner was levitated into the air with giant green and silver letters saying, _**GO DRACO!**_ When he saw the letters fade he thought that it was finished but a picture appeared. It was him and he was a giant in comparison to Harry Potter and he watched as the picture Draco picked up the picture Harry Potter and he laughed as he crushed the little Harry Potter in his giant fist. Then the picture faded and the Slytherin snake appeared behind the Gryffindor lion, with a slight pause the snake lunged at the lion wrapping its body around the lions. At the end of the scuffle the snake curled into a giant _**S**_. The Slytherins all cheered and they kept cheering louder than the other teams the entire time they played quidditch. At the end of the match Slytherin won, with 310 – 280 for Gryffindor.

Lucy had sent the letter the same day and had received a rather short and curt reply from her father stating that if and when he see's fit, he would get Draco the broom as for this present day Draco had to use his Nimbus two thousand and one. Draco had pouted the rest of the afternoon and refused to tell his friends why. The following morning the paper was sent to most of the students stating that Sirius Black had been sited.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Lucy spat. Dorea was reading the paper along with Draco and Lacerta but Octavia just point blank refused to read about it.

"I still say those Dementors can get 'em. I swear if that fool let them stay at Hogwarts for protection then Black must be really bonkers if he thinks that he'll be able to get in." Lucy looked at Octavia with a raised eyebrow. She grinned wickedly and it sent a shiver down Octavia's spine.

"What, you're starting to freak me out a bit." Lucy just grinned even more.

"How's it going with Cassi over there, hmm? Made any more moves towards her?" Octavia stiffened and Lucy could see a fire blaze in her friend's eyes, she winced visibly when said friend's voice screamed in her head.

'_THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!'_ Octavia gave her the coldest glare ever and stormed out of the Hall. She was ashamed about having feeling for Lacerta, it wasn't pure blood etiquette. She has got to ignore the feelings she felt in her heart. Her heart and mind were warring with each other, but eventually she came to the decision two weeks after the first day of school had started. Her mind had won and she had made a conscious effort to not think about Lacerta as anything more or less than her family and her friend.

* * *

"Did you see this? The first Hogsmeade weekend is upon us." Lucy prattled. It had been nearly a month since September 1st and the four girls' were slowly starting to get into their usual routine. Dorea been a third year was allowed to attend along with her friends, she had gotten her permission form signed but Harry hadn't and she knew she was the lucky one in this. Lucy was still babbling about the sweet supply she stored in a secret drawer somewhere in the dorms was running low and now she'd be able to re-stock.

Lacerta was complaining about her ink pots having mysteriously dried up and all the while she said this she was giving a certain platinum blond haired boy a glare that made a persons spine tingle. Octavia on the other hand was busying herself with her homework, having forgotten to finish an Arithmancy essay. Dorea had chosen the same subjects as her friends.

"Are we going to go this weekend or next weekend?" Lacerta asked.

"I think we should this weekend you know get it over with so that we can continue with our studies." Came the short reply from Octavia, Lucy snorted and then flopped as elegantly as she could onto Octavia's lap.

"Oh my Via, you make my heart flutter with such kind words. You have no idea what you do to me." At this stage Lucy had gotten Octavia to go as red as a tomato, but she kept going.

"Please don't make me beg, I know you love it when I beg but there are some many people here in the common room and they'll laugh at me." Lucy pouted and fluttered her eyelashes before continuing.

"I'll do anything you want me to when we are alone in the dormitory." Here she made a rather crude gesture when she straddled Octavia's legs. Octavia having been embarrassed beyond belief gave Lucy a huge shove but Lucy having gotten some stem under her engine decided to have a little fun, she placed herself exactly on top of Octavia's legs and then puffed out her chest and this was met by the boy's gawking, she then went even further and decided to attach her lips to those of Octavia's and this made all the boys in the common room stop what they were doing to watch.

With a cry of humiliation Octavia pushed Lucy with all her might. Lucy was thrown awkwardly off of Octavia's legs and she landed up the floor in a heap. Lucy was still lying on the floor but she was shaking with laughter. Lacerta was staring at her with a look of shock but Dorea was trying desperately to keep from laughing. Octavia had run from the common room and was stilling running down the corridors not noticing where she was going until she ran straight into a solid body. She flew backwards from the force and landed up in a crumpled mess sobbing her heart out.

Minerva McGonagall was walking the hallways keeping a careful eye out for students that were out after curfew and she was also deep in thought that is until another body slammed straight into her knocking her to the floor. She quickly righted herself and looked down at the sobbing heap laying sprawled out on the floor. Her first thought was that she had caused whoever the girl was to cry but when she saw that girl did not move but instead continued to cry she quickly squashed her initial thought.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a gentle murmur. The girl, she later recognised as Octavia Meliflua, looked up at her and choked out a quiet no.

"What has caused you to become so stressed, Miss Meliflua?" Minerva watched as the young girl sat up and crossed her legs, with a hoarse voice Octavia answered her.

"My friends, Lacerta, Dorea and Lucy were all talking amongst ourselves about the Hogsmeade weekend and we were trying to decide which weekend would be best to go on." Octavia told her everything and Minerva listened. Minerva was slightly concerned about Lucy Malfoy's behaviour and how she had just humiliated Octavia without any remorse.

"Miss Meliflua, I will speak with your head of house about this. He will have to deal with the punishment that is if he deems this incident worthy enough to warrant a punishment." Octavia looked at Minerva with an ashamed look on her face which still held embarrassment from what had occurred.

"I will let you been out after curfew slide, Miss Meliflua but it will not happen again." Octavia nodded her head and stood up.

"Professor, please don't tell Professor Snape, I really don't want to be ridiculed in the common room for tattling on another student. I just find it easier to deal with it in my own way. I also don't feel comfortable telling a male teacher of this either, so would you please not let him know?" Minerva gazed at the young girl standing before her and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Alright I won't speak a word of this, but I must ask you not to use violence when you speak with Miss Malfoy." Octavia nodded and Minerva bid her good night telling her one last time to hurry and get back to her common room.

* * *

It had been a few months since the incident with Lucy and Octavia was still a little embarrassed by what had happened. A few of the older boys had asked her if she and Lucy would do a private show for them and she had gone red in the face but not after hexing the living shit out of them, needless to say they hadn't gone back to ask her. Christmas was fast approaching and she was reluctant to go home her father of course didn't have a problem with her staying at the school so she had signed the roll of parchment for the students who would be staying over the holidays the parchment had been stuck on the notice board the previous day.

Octavia noticed that Lucy was going home along with most of the Slytherins, Lacerta had signed the roll as had Dorea. She felt a flutter in her stomach when she noticed Lacerta was staying but she squished it and continued on to the dormitory. She owl ordered some sweets for her friends and Draco, she also ordered some more parchment and ink. She had already gotten a gift for her father and had made sure it would arrive the day of Christmas. Octavia stayed in the common room the rest of the day reading her charms assignment again to make sure that she hadn't left anything out.

"Dorea, do you want to go for a walk?" Dorea looked up at Lacerta and smiled.

"Sure, where're we going to go?" Lacerta looked around the common room and then with a mischievous smile shook her head.

"Can't tell it's a secret." She laughed and disappeared out through the wall. Dorea followed after the ringing giggles and finally found Lacerta standing at the top of the stairs.

"Come on you, I just want to walk outside for a while." Dorea smiled and the two friends strolled along the grounds. They walked for a long time before they heard some voices shouting at them. They turned around and found Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson running towards them.

"What's the matter? What's happened?" Lacerta asked worriedly.

"The entire school has been called inside. We have to gather in the Great Hall apparently a portrait covering the Gryffindor common rooms was practically destroyed by none other than Black. Now the old coot wants us to sleep in the Hall until they have secured the little Gryffindorks." Pansy said in a rush. Dorea and Lacerta followed the two other girls back to the Entrance Hall where they found Professors Flitwick and McGonagall along with the squib Mr. Filch waiting for all the students to enter the castle.

"Go straight to the Great Hall; do not take any short cuts along the way." Minerva McGonagall stated. They did as they were told and walked to the Hall where they met their two other friends. Lacerta and Dorea were hugged by Lucy and then Octavia walked slowly toward Lacerta she very carefully slipped her hand into Lacerta's their fingers linked and Lacerta gave the other hand a gentle squeeze which caused a small smile to grace Octavia's lips.

"Come with me." Octavia whispered into Lacerta's ear. She nodded and they walked to a corner which no one was standing near.

"What's the matter Via?" Octavia looked down to the floor with reddening cheeks.

"Lacerta, we both have these feelings toward each other." Lacerta nodded.

"I want to explore these feelings and see where they lead us. Will you agree to try and see what happens?" Lacerta once again nodded but she had a smile on her face and Octavia could see happiness swirling in Lacerta's eyes.

"Yes, I will try and I hope that you will try as well so I want to ask you a question." Octavia smiled and nodded.

"Octavia, we have both agreed to try and see where these feelings will lead us. My question is, will you agree to go out with me?" Octavia's expression lightened and her smile turned to a full out grin and then her eyes light up with happiness. She was nodding her head and Lacerta smiled.

"Yes, I will." They hugged and then walked back to their two other friends only to find them both grinning.

"You two want to tell us something?" Lucy said suggestively.

"You have probably guessed correctly. We are officially dating." Lucy was on the verge of squealing but managed to keep quiet she hugged both of them tightly whispering congratulations in each other their ears, Dorea following suit right behind her.

"Thanks Lucy, Dorea, it means a lot to us." Octavia said smiling. The Hall was where all the students from all the houses slept that night. They had the head boy and girl standing watch along with two professors, the rest of the faculty and ghosts were searching the castle for Sirius Black.

The following weeks were spent keeping a look out for any signs of Black and a few of the younger years were keeping together in larger groups. Lacerta and Octavia weren't making it obvious to the others that they were dating. Lucy and Lacerta were busy researching for their information for an Ancient Runes assignment while Dorea and Octavia were looking for information on Arithmancy. After completing their assignments the four girls met up in the common room.

"Octavia do you want to Hogsmeade today or would you prefer to some other time?" Lucy asked. She and Dorea were going along with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here today. I don't really feel like going out, thanks though." Lucy nodded and left with the others. Octavia walked down to the dorm rooms where she found Lacerta sitting on her bed reading. Octavia slowly sneaked up to her and as luck would have it she grabbed Lacerta and pulled the book out of her hands. Lacerta had gotten such a fright that she had loosened her grip on the book.

"Via, what are you doing? Give it back please." Octavia shook her head and smiled.

"You're going to have to catch me first." With a chuckle she raced to the connecting bathrooms and hid in one of the cubicles under a disillusionment charm. Lacerta came into the bathroom and searched all of the cubicles completely passing the one in which Octavia was hiding. After a while she left and decided to search the dorm rooms instead. Octavia feeling safe enough lifted the charm and walked out of the bathroom only to be tackled to the floor by Lacerta.

"I've got you now." She laughed scrambling to get the book. When she finally stopped moving she noticed that she was now lying on top of her friend in an odd position. She looked down at Octavia and found that they weren't too far apart from each other. They could feel each other's hot breaths fanning across their faces. Their noses were practically touching and if they both leaned a little further together they'd be able to kiss. Lacerta tried to lift herself off of Octavia but found that an arm had snaked its way across her lower back and was not letting her loose.

"Let me up Via." Octavia shook her head and before Lacerta could say anymore she found another pair of lips connecting with her own. She kissed back but wasn't expecting a tongue to trace her lower lip and gasped in shock. Octavia would have grinned if she could at her luck when Lacerta gasped allowing her complete access to her companion's mouth. She slipped her tongue straight into Lacerta's mouth electing a moan. The two of them deepened their kiss and it became one of passion. After a couple of minutes had passed they broke apart from each other for air. Both of them were flushed and panting heavily from their earlier ministrations.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of gobstones with Seamus when Ron returned from Hogsmeade along with Dean and Neville.

"Harry you'll never guess who we spotted at Madam Puddifoot's." Harry looked up confused.

"Who was it Ron?" Seamus asked.

"We saw Potter, Malfoy, Parkinson and Greengrass all gossiping about something. We over heard them talking about Black." Harry perked up at hearing of his parent's ex-best friend.

"What did they say?" Ron, Dean and Neville all sat down and began their story.

"Apparently Malfoy was told by her family about Black. He was so close to You-Know-Who that none of the other Death Eater scum knew that he had even betrayed the light side. What's more interesting is the fact that he had supposedly told the Potter's that Peter Pettigrew was the traitor and that they should let him become the Secret-Keeper and after much more persuasion the Potter's changed the Secret-Keeper from Pettigrew to Black just a few days before the attack." Ron said. Harry was a little confused about what a secret keeper was but other than that he was angry about the betrayal.

"Ron, what's a Secret-Keeper?" Harry asked.

"A Secret-Keeper is someone who has been trusted with a location of a property under the Fidelius Charm. They and they alone know where the property is. For example let's say that we live together in Hogsmeade and we are living under the charm, we can entrust a Secret-Keeper to the location, we'll say the headmaster is our Secret-Keeper and only he can see our house, my brothers don't know of the charm but they know of the house, they wouldn't be able to see it even if their noses were pressed against the kitchen window. Do you understand?" Ron explained and Harry nodded.

"So you're saying that no one else besides us and Dumbledore would be able to see the house." Ron nodded.

"Oh okay. Well thanks for telling us Ron." Harry replied with a smile. Harry and his friends played a few games of exploding snap but eventually they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

At dinner Harry noticed that his sister looked happy and contempt unlike himself he was nervous as hell about the Dementors and Black. He wasn't sure whether he should really be worried or not. He thought back to the day he'd had the fight with his sister and found himself thinking about how he'd treated her before that. He'd been hot headed about the whole Slytherin thing he knew that but he still couldn't bring himself to think that maybe she was going dark and would soon join the Death Eater ranks. He admitted that he did miss her and he really did want to make it up to her but he'd never do it, she was to far gone. Ron had told him all about the Malfoy's, Blacks, Lestrange's and Meliflua's and how they'd all been part of the first war. He couldn't help but think that maybe she'd be different and come back to the light side.

* * *

Lacerta was thinking about one of the Defence classes they'd had a few months ago with the boggart and how everything around Octavia had become a black fog and that constant blood curdling scream had echoed around the class. She wondered why Octavia was scared of that and she found the perfect chance to ask, for Octavia had just passed by her.

"Via, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Octavia replied with a chuckle. Lacerta pouted at her but asked her question anyway.

"Do you remember a few months back in Defence we were facing that boggart? I was wondering if you could tell me why you were so scared of the black fog and that screaming." Octavia's breathing hitched and she shuddered. Octavia motioned for Lacerta to follow her and she did. They walked down to the Black Lake where they sat down under an oak tree and Octavia began her story.

_Flashback: Octavia's Memory_

_Octavia was sitting in her room looking out of the window that overlooked the front gardens and noticed her mother walking into the forest. With a jolt she jumped up and ran out her room and down the many stairs until she reached the front door which she wrenched open and bolted for the forest after her mother. She reached a section where the moon light had lit part of the forest floor and she saw her mother standing there with a few people dressed in black robes where scary skull masks. She hid behind a shrub and watched as they each started attacking her with muggle fighting methods and spells._

_She watched as a black fog surrounded her mother and the area in which the people stood and what frightened her the most was when she could hear clothes been torn, skin been beaten with weapons and then she heard the most frightening sound in the world. The howl of a werewolf and the blood curdling scream that followed after. She could hear as her mother's body was torn to shreds and the constant screaming that followed each tear of skin or breaking bone. _

_When the sounds stop and the people disappeared, the fog starting fading, she could still hear the scream echoing around the forest. She walked to where she could see a bit of flesh. Upon reaching her mother's remains she stopped and stared in shock as she looked at what was left of her dear mother. Her arms had been shredded to the bones, her one leg had been torn from the body the other was shredded much like the arms. Her stomach was ripped open the blood still pooling around the mangled body. Octavia could see that her mother's chest cavity had been shattered; a few rib bones were protruding from the skin. Her mother's face was covered in blood and her eyes were closed, her lips pulled into a grimace of pain. Octavia could still see the tear tracks that ran from her mother's eyes down across her cheeks and over her chin. With a cry for help she started running home to her father so that he could see her mother and explain to him about what she had witnessed._

_End of Flashback: Octavia's Memory_

Octavia finished her story and found Lacerta's arm snaked around her waist squeezing her in a hug.

"I told Dorea about my life once but I lied to her about growing up with my mum and then living with my father while they settled a divorce. I could never have told her about my mum." Lacerta placed two fingers over Octavia's lips to silence her.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm happy you trusted me enough to share that painful memory with me." Lacerta kissed Octavia's forehead, her cheeks and her nose and finally she planted her lips against those of her girlfriend and they kissed.

* * *

Sirius Black stood at the edge of the forest near the Black Lake and watched as two girls' all but made out with each other. They had been talking for a long time after the first kiss but now were already passionately kissing each other. He waited to see what would happen but found himself retreating back into the forest feeling as though he had been intruding on a private moment. He walked back to the shrieking shack to wait on his best friend and current D.A.D.A professor Remus Lupin.


	8. Quidditch Match and Christmas Holiday's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary: Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

_A Note: I don't know if the Romanian is correct; if it isn't blame it on Google ._

_ I'm sorry it has taken so long to upload but I've been busy with school work and such._

Chapter 4_ – Quidditch Match and_

_Christmas Holiday's_

A Slytherin and Ravenclaw quidditch match was fast approaching and Draco and the rest of the team were out practising every evening and weekend.

"We will win this match and none of you will disappoint me." Marcus Flint yelled at the team. Lucy was sitting reading an Ancient Runes book and tried to concentrate but was finding it very difficult to do so with Marcus screaming at the team. She took her wand from her robe pocket and cast the silencing charm on Marcus and watched in satisfaction as his rant was suddenly cut short when his voice was silenced.

Lucy sat and watched as Marcus's face turned red with anger and he shot a glare at his team daring them make a move. He removed the charm and looked at all of them.

"Who did that?" he was eerily calm.

"I did. You were giving me a headache and I thought it would nice if you were silenced." Marcus was about ready to explode at Lucy's comment but seemed to think better of it. He left the common room with his team trailing behind him.

"Thanks for that Lucy." Draco said patting her shoulder. She nodded and he left without another word.

At dinner that very night Dorea and Lacerta were talking in hushed whispers and were looking at the Hufflepuff table constantly. Octavia was to busy attacking her food to care what went on around her and Lucy was conversing with Daphne and Pansy. None of the Slytherins noticed that the Gryffindor table was unusually silent but that all changed when everyone who had taken a sip from their goblets in last half an hour after having taken their seats at the table all sprouted feathers and beaks. Any protests made by the Slytherins sounded an awful lot like a squawking pigeon but amplified.

The entire Hall barring the professors and the Slytherins that hadn't been affected were laughing. The Slytherins that hadn't been affected were looking murderous and the professors were shocked except for Professor Snape who looked about ready to kill and Headmaster Dumbledore who was just amused by it all. The Slytherins who were affected by the potion that was placed into their goblets had to be taken to the hospital wing. The squawking was still heard from the Hall while the students were lead up the stairs.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were all congratulating George and Fred Weasley on a job well done. They bowed low in the Gryffindor common room in front of everyone as they all cheered and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. You are all to kind" the twin's spoke in unison.

"Next week"

"We'll have"

"Cooked up"

"A better"

"Concoction" they finished simultaneously. Everyone sat and listened as the twin's listed all of the ideas that had been forming in their heads.

"What about squid tentacles?" Dean blurted out. George and Fred looked at him with thoughtful expressions.

"An excellent idea, Dean." Fred said with a grin.

"How about dragon scales?" Seamus said thoughtfully. George nodded as did Fred.

"You four"

"Got any"

"More ideas?" Fred and George asked. Dean nodded as did Ron but Seamus and Harry shook their heads.

"What about a full body transformation, but with a mix of animals?" Harry suddenly asked. Fred and George grinned like Christmas had just come earlier than expected.

"Brilliant idea." They said together and both of them ran off into their dormitory.

* * *

The week before the Christmas holidays began a potion was slipped into every goblet that adorned the Slytherin table. George and Fred Weasley sat in the usual places at the Gryffindor table in clear view of their rival's house table.

Harry and Ron sat down next to the twin's and were watching the Slytherins as they walked in at different times and all of them sat down.

"When does the potion kick in?" Harry asked George who was on his right side.

"By the time the potion activates the whole of Slytherin should hopefully be sitting down thus activating it." George answered. Ron was grinning like an idiot but a nudge from Harry had him tone it down a bit.

"Watch and be amazed boys." Fred whispered as the last Slytherin sat down. There was a loud bang signalling the start of the potion and slowly in pairs of four each student that sat in Slytherin was transfigured, their legs were squid tentacles and their arms turned into butterfly wings and lastly any area that was not covered in pink fur was covered with dragon scales. Each time one of them shouted out a ball of fire would be blown from their mouths and the butterfly wings would start fluttering much to the amusement of the rest of the student body.

When the potion finally wore off the Slytherin house was beyond fury and rage. There was no word that could describe the way the Slytherins as a whole were feeling. The Hufflepuff house was shaking from the magical energy that was radiating from the house opposite theirs. The Ravenclaws were watching with panic evident in their eyes and the Gryffindors were shell shocked, the Slytherins weren't showing any emotion they had blank faces but the magical energy that was coming from the house was enough to make them see that they had done a very stupid and dangerous stunt.

A few days passed with relative silence at the Slytherin house table, with a few glares at any other student besides their own they were not showing any other emotion whatsoever.

Jessie Fryer one of the sixth year Slytherin girls was talking to Lester and the other sixth and seventh years about getting back at the Gryffindors and when they had finally formulated a plan they explained it to the rest of the house.

"Right, we will attack in the morning. Do not for Morgana's sack say anything or show any emotion alright, this must be absolutely perfect." Jessie said to everyone. They all nodded their heads collectively before heading out of the common room to get some sleep.

The following morning saw the entire Slytherin house sitting as it had been for the last couple of days. Octavia was still trying to cope with her feelings for Lacerta and Dorea was trying to control her anger at the Weasley twins for doing what they had done.

The Hall was suddenly filled with an earth shattering bang and then the sound of scraping metal could be heard. It wasn't long after the scraping metal sound echoed through the hall before the entire Gryffindor house was glued to their seats and with lightning speed the Gryffindor house table and all it's occupants were flung up into the air and half way up toward the ceiling they were flipped over. They hit the ceiling with a thud and then the sound of scraping metal could be heard again and suddenly the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house tables were flung and flipped and landing with thuds against the walls.

The Slytherins watched in amusement as the students tried in vain to un-do the sticking charms that had suddenly stuck them to their chairs, but to no success. So this is how they sat, the Gryffindors were glued to the ceiling, the Ravenclaws were glued to the left wall in the Hall and lastly the Hufflepuffs were glued to the right wall some of the girls were screaming because they were scared and nearly all of the first year girls were crying in fright and the Slytherins were seated perfectly where they had been from the beginning enjoying their breakfast and the screaming they was been issued by the three other houses.

* * *

It was the morning of the Christmas holidays and most of the students were walking down the path toward the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station and the train. A lot of the students were going home, Lacerta, Lucy and Draco were going home and Octavia was going to home as well, but Dorea was staying behind because her muggle relatives had decided to go to her uncle's sister's home on a farm some place. The Weasley's were staying at the castle as well which meant that Harry was too.

Dorea was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch, having just saying good bye to her best friends when someone tapped on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Harry standing there alone.

"Yes, what do you want Potter?" she said in barely constrained tone.

"Ah, Dorea could I have a word? I want to speak with you away from prying ears." He said softly. She gave him a curt nod and rose from her chair gracefully, just as all pure bloods did. She knew she was a half blood, but been around so many for three years had started to rub off on her.

She followed him out of the Great Hall and eventually he led her to a large oak tree where he suddenly stopped and turned to face her. He was ringing his hands in a nervous manner before taking in a breath of fresh air.

"I wanted to apologise to you, I haven't been a very nice person to you since you were sorted into Slytherin. I was told all about how all the witches and wizards who are sorted into Slytherin house go Dark. I want to try and mend our broken bond that we had between us before Hogwarts and I will try and be nicer to you and I'll also stop my friends from insulting you and your friends. I'm truly sorry Dorea." He was looking at his shoes as he spoke and she couldn't help but think that it was a trick of some kind. She opened her mouth and started to talk to him.

"You know Harry, what you did hurt me, but I got over it or rather I pushed it aside. I never said anything to hurt you, well anything that I know of, but you and your friends are so blind. I am no Dark witch and neither are our cousins Harry, Slytherin may have had people who have passed through and have turned Dark, but that does not mean that every single witch and wizard to pass through my house are going to be or are already Dark. That is what I like to call prejudice. Your friend Weas.. ah Ronald is prejudice Harry and nothing will ever change that, but you are not. I don't like you now because you are not the Harry that I knew." With that she spun on her heel and strode away, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Harry watched his sister disappear through the Entrance doors. He had felt those words as though they were a slap to his face, a kind of wake up call. His sister was right, he had changed, he'd become mean and horrible to all those that wore Silver and Green and his sister was one of them. She had said _'Our Cousins'_ she was talking about the three girls that she hung around with, he didn't know they were cousins. '_Well then again'_ thought Harry _'I never gave her a chance to tell me'_.

Dorea opened her eyes to see some packages sitting on her trunk at the foot of her bed. Slowly sitting up she reached across her bed and pulled them toward herself, she looked at a small card that indicated that the package was from Octavia. With a steadier hand she tore open her gift which was a box chocolates from Romania. Lucy sent her a charmed bracelet that would change colours, Lucy told her all the colours were, white gold, sterling silver, gold, red gold and pure diamond. Lacerta sent her a beautiful sapphire necklace and a matching bracelet. Draco sent her a pair of white gold earrings that were charmed so that the gem that rested in the middle of the tear drop would change so that it would suit anything that she wore. She noticed that there was a smaller package wrapped in brown paper and upon opening it she saw a small card and a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Bean. The card was from Harry of course.

* * *

Lucy, Lacerta and Draco were spending Christmas with Lucius and Narcissa in Spain where the Patriarch of the family Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father was currently staying.

"Grandfather, you have to open your gift Lucy and Lacerta helped me pick it out." Draco said clearly excited about the gift, Lucy was nodding eagerly as well.

"Yes, yes all right Draconic, you Luciana must relax, look at your cousin she is completely calm and waiting patiently." He gave them both a piercing look and they calmed down. He eventually opened the gift and found a beautiful black silk robe with a silver trim and two cloak clasps that the Malfoy family crest engraved onto them. The robe had a hood as well that when placed upon the person's head turned them invisible. Lucy, Lacerta and Draco had used their money to have the robe made and they were all very happy with it. Lacerta thought of Abraxas Malfoy as her grandfather as well even though he really wasn't.

"This is a wonderful and very thoughtful gift, thank you all so much." Abraxas was very pleased with the gift and even shoved his no touching rule aside and gave his three grandchildren a hug each. He even thought of Lacerta as his grandchild even though she wasn't.

* * *

Octavia was sitting in the dinning room munching on a pumpkin pasty and looked up when their new muggle maid Maria, she was only seventeen, walked into the room with a sour look upon her face.

"Your father is looking for you, he said it had something to do with your fifteenth birthday ball." Octavia felt a flash of anger at the woman who had not announced herself or shown respect toward Octavia.

"You will show some respect you filthy muggle. I am your Mistress and will address me as such and you _will_ address my father as Master!" Octavia by now had backed the seventeen year old muggle into the wall. She was shorter than Octavia by three inches and was looking a little scared. Octavia leaned closer to Maria her body was an inch away from Maria's and leaned down until their noses nearly touched.

"I will let this display of disrespect slide but if you do it again, I'll show you the meaning of pain." With a slap to the face she left Maria alone in the dinning room.

She walked into her father's study and waited for him to address her. She looked down at the floor in a submissive manner because she did not want to be shouted at for disrespect.

"Octavia, stai jos." Octavia sat down in the chair opposite her father's desk. *Romanian - Stai jos – sit down.*

"Da, tată?" He looked up at her and smiled. *Yes, father?*

"We must discuss your birthday ball. I want to know if you wish for a small ball or a large one." Octavia looked down for a moment then looked at her father.

"Could I just have some friends over or do I have to have a ball?" Her father shook his head.

"You may have some friends over but their families must attend as well." She nodded her consent. Her father smiled at her and then asked her to list her friend's names and he would have Sven send the invitations.

"Puteţi merge acum." Her father stated. *You can go now.*

"Mulţumesc, tată." She thanked him and left his study. *Thank you, father.*

It was a few days later when her father asked her to join him in the main parlour.

"Aş dori să vorbesc cu tine" He said looking at her. *I would like to talk to you*

"Da, tată?" she said quietly. *Yes, father?*

"Octavia, I would like to send you to Durmstrang, it is closer to our home than Hogwarts. I will let you finish your fourth year at Hogwarts, but after that I want you to start at Durmstrang. I have already received a reply from Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Octavia looked absolutely shocked.

"Father, I have friends at Hogwarts, I'll be doing my O.W.L's in fifth year and how can I catch up in Durmstrang?" Alexander looked at his daughter with a glare.

"Crezi că eu sunt prost!" He shouted. She shrank back from him scared that he might lash out at her. *You think I'm stupid!*

"Nu cred că eşti prost, vă rog tata crede-mă." She said back to him looking ashamed. *I don't think you're stupid, please believe me Father.*

"Durmstrang does not do O.W.L's we are not from Britain Octavia." He sat back down having gotten up when he shouted at her.

"Oh" she said looking a little defeated.

"You will attend in your fifth year and you'll be learning to speak Russian and Bulgarian, I know that a lot of the students speak Romanian as well and it would help you a lot if you can speak both Russian and Bulgarian to your friends." He pulled out a book and handed it to her. She looked at it and saw the title read, _Re-learning a selected language_. She looked at him questioningly.

"You only need to say I wish to re-learn Russian or Bulgarian and it will give you all the information that you will need. Now that is all for tonight, go to bed you have to be up early tomorrow morning." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the parlour.

It was December 27th and Octavia was sitting on a comfortable looking chair in her room waiting for her father to call her down to dinner. She would be meeting a family friend that her father wanted to invite to her birthday ball. Her birthday of course was tomorrow and her friends would be arriving in the morning, their family's would accompany them as well. She had invited Dorea and had received a reply stating that she would ask their head of house if she could use his fireplace to floo to Octavia's home.

"Octavia, cina este gata." Her father called. She walked to her door and opened it. She walked down the hallway toward the stair case and slowly descended. She walked through the open doors and looked at her father smiling slightly. He nodded his head in greeting and sat down beckoning to her to follow suit. *Cina este gata - Dinner is ready*

"Octavia our friend will be back in a few minutes, she has just gone to the bathroom. Now has Miss Potter replied to you yet?" Alexander looked at his empty bowl and waited for her reply.

"Yes, she did father. She will ask for permission to access Professor Snapes fireplace, I'm sure that he won't mind." She gave him a small smile.

"Excellent, you may then tell all your friends that in your fifth year you will be attending Durmstrang." She nodded and looked down once again.

"Ah, Stela." Octavia looked up at the woman who had just walked in. She was beautiful, Mahogany coloured hair it reached the middle of her back and was slightly curly. She had gorgeous silver blue eyes and full bow shaped lips. She had high cheek bones, a small cute nose and a pointed chin. She stood around five foot six inches and wore a black knee length skirt and white flannel shirt. She wore black high heels and black stockings. Octavia was still staring at Stela when her father cleared his throat.

"Octavia, stop cu ochii, e nepoliticos." Her father scolded. *Octavia, stop staring, it's rude.*

"Imi pare rau tata." She replied quietly. *Sorry father.*

"Stela, this is my daughter Octavia. Octavia this is Stela Arcos." Alexander introduced the two with a swish of his hand and a smile.

"I have some things to do after dinner, so let's eat and then Octavia will show you to your room Stela." Stela smiled and nodded. After dinner had been eaten, Octavia took Stela up to her room which was going to be opposite her own.

"So Stela, how old are you? That is if you don't mind my asking." Octavia said smiling.

"I'm 19 and how old are you?" Octavia walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her room.

"I'm 14, I'll be 15 tomorrow though." Stela smiled."This is my room and yours is the room right over here is yours." Octavia said walking to the door opposite to her own.

"Come sit out on the balcony and we can get to know each other." Octavia said walking through Stela's room and out onto the balcony. They sat and spoke for a long time, Alexander had informed his daughter that he'd only be home in the morning and his boss had wanted him to sort some things out at work. Octavia was looking out onto the grounds when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you for sharing some of your life with me Octavia." Stela smiled.

"It's no problem Stela, thanks for sharing some of yours with me to." Octavia smiled kindly at Stela.

"You know tomorrow is going to be rather busy and if you wouldn't mind me being rude, but I have to go to bed or I'll never wake in the morning." Stela smiled and then chuckled.

"Go, go and don't fret. Thanks for showing me around, I'll see you in the morning." Octavia nodded and bid Stela a good night before walking across the landing and into her own room.

* * *

Octavia woke up early the next morning to the birds singing their lovely morning songs. She smiled when realised that it was her birthday and her friends would arrive soon, she climbed out of bed and went through to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Octavia made her way down to the dinning room where she found her father and Stela waiting patiently for her.

"Morning, birthday girl." Stela said smiling. Octavia smiled back and sat down at the table.

"Bună dimineaţa. La mulţi ani draga mea." Octavia smiled and kissed her father's cheek. *Good Morning. Happy Birthday dear.*

"Thank you." Their plates were filled with breakfast. After they had all eaten, Octavia stood and made her way to the fireplace to wait for her guests.

"Sven." She called. The house elf popped into the room with a smile.

"Mistress numit." He squeaked. *Mistress called.*

"Sven, please ask the other elves to help you set up the dinning hall and the outside parlour." The little elf nodded his head and popped away once again. Octavia sighed and sank into a fluffy armchair that was situated near the fireplace. She waited for the first person to arrive and it wouldn't be long before they eventually first person through the fireplace was her grandmother and then her grandfather came through the grate.

"Bunica, Bunicul!" she rushed forward to give them both a hug. She kissed both their cheeks. *Grandma, Grandpa!*

"La mulţi ani dragă. Ce mai faci?" Her Grandfather smiled at her. *Happy Birthday dear. What are you doing?*

"Mulţumesc. Sunt de aşteptare pentru oricine altcineva pentru a ajunge." She smiled and led them to her father's study. *Thank you. I'm waiting for everyone else to arrive.* After a few hours her friends and their families arrived and she led them to the dinning hall for lunch and refreshments.

"Bunica, Bunicul, Acestea sunt prietenii mei şi familiile lor." Octavia stood and introduced them. *These are my friends and their families.*

"This is Mr and Mrs Malfoy and their children, Draconic, Luciana." She waited for them to shake hands with the Malfoy family.

"My friend Dorea Potter, she is a year younger than I and this is Lacerta Black Lestrange, she is the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange and she is also living with the Malfoy's because her parents are in Azkaban the British prison." They shook hands with her two friends.

"Acest lucru este Stela Arcos, un prieten de familie. Vă amintiţi Arcos de familie?" They both nodded. *This is Stela Arcos, a family friend. You remember the Arcos family?*

"Da, ne amintim atât Marina şi Vladimir, au fost tatăl tău prietenii lui." Octavia smiled. *Yes, we both remember Marina and Vladimir, they were your father's friends.* Everyone was seated at the long table eating lunch and chatting. After they had all eaten they moved to the outside parlour to enjoy the afternoon sun and watch as Octavia opened her gifts from her family, friends and their families and she loved each and everyone that she the end of the day, she said her goodbyes and watched as all her friends left.

Her father, Stela and her grandparents were still in the outside parlour enjoying a glass of Elvin wine when she walked in to say goodnight.

"Noapte bună, Vă mulţumim pentru o zi minunata. Trebuie să mă duc la culcare acum sau voi fi târziu pentru mâine tren." She kissed each of their cheeks before disappearing upstairs. *Good night, thank you for a wonderful day. I must go to bed now or I'll be late for the train tomorrow.*


	9. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary: Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

Chapter 5 – _Back to School_

*I know Lycoris is a female, but before I found that out I thought it was a male name so I'm sorry for the mishap, but it really does sound like a male name to me so that's how it stays :)*  
*The Daffodil cake was made up, there is no such thing.*

* * *

Lacerta, Lucy and Draco were returning to school after spending their Christmas holiday with their grandfather. The three of them were sitting in their compartment waiting for Dorea and Octavia to arrive.

'Where are you, Via?'

Lacerta thought connecting to Lucy as well. Lucy looked out the compartment door and shook her head.

_'I'm nearly on the train, the stupid elf landed in Amsterdam instead of Britain.' _Octavia replied with a loud sigh.

'Okay, we're waiting for you.'

Lucy giggled. She looked out the door a minute later and spotted Octavia and Dorea walking along the corridor.

"Via, Rea, quickly come, come." Lucy practically shouted while Draco hid his chuckles at his sister's antics.

"We're coming, hold on to your underwear." Dorea giggled while Lucy almost bowled Octavia over with her excitement. They hugged and kissed each others cheeks once they were in the safety of the compartment.

"So how was your holiday?" Dorea asked. Draco chuckled, but was smacked by Lucy when he tried to reply.

"We had a fun time with my Grandfather. Then of course we came to you, how was your holiday?" Lucy asked. Dorea smiled and replied.

"It was the best ever, I didn't even have to lift a finger and Potter did everything." Here she chuckled and so did everyone else.

"You're turning out to be a very good half blood, people might mistake you to be a pure blood." Draco said squeezing Dorea's shoulder in a comforting manner. Dorea smiled in reply.

"Potter should learn to appreciate his superiors." Lucy muttered.

"Lucy, my dearest sister, shall we go and cause a little trouble?" Lucy's eyes gleamed with mischief, she nodded and stood up.

"May I join your little group?" Dorea asked. Draco nodded and slung his left arm over her shoulders and his other over Lucy's. The three of them walked down the corridor in search of Harry's compartment. Octavia shook her head and followed them out the door leaving Lacerta to herself.

* * *

She took her Ancient Runes book out her pocket and enlarged it so that she could read it. Having been reading for a few minutes she decided to get up and find the others. She was walking down the corridor when she suddenly found herself falling to the floor.

"What the…" She saw a hand reach out for her and she grabbed it.

"I am so sorry." A voice sounded. She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of none other than Lycoris Yaxley.

* * *

Lucy, Draco, Dorea and Octavia were finally coming up to Harry's compartment.

"Potter should learn to respect his superiors, Dorea." Lucy said loud enough for Harry to hear.

"You're quite right cousin. Never even listens to uncle at all, I'm quite glad that he get's a beating every day when he doesn't do his duties." Dorea sneered at Harry when she saw him looking at her.

"Well father said that he was the worst thing that could have happened." Draco sneered as best he could. Lucy sniffed and brought herself up to her full height before continuing.

"I think it will be for the best when the Dark Lord finishes off Potter." Dorea smirked and strode off along with Lucy and Octavia. Draco stayed behind to taunt them even more.

"What Potter, no fainting?" Ron stood up and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He yelled."Oh look Potter your pet is attempting to defend you by trying to deafen me." Harry pulled out his wand to hex him, but Dean Thomas was faster.

"_Expelliarmus_" he shouted. Draco was hit and flung backwards into another compartment door. He got up and stalked off in the same direction as his sister and cousins.

* * *

"Nice one Dean." Ron said smiling.

"Thanks Ron. Now did you hear what Dorea said?" Ron looked at him questioningly.

"She called Malfoy cousin." Ron looked at him open mouthed.

"Did she really? That's weird, Harry." Harry was remembering when she had said our cousins to him once before.

"Before the holiday's she referred to all her friends as cousins." Ron was looking at him with a funny look.

"That is interesting, I'll send mum a letter when we arrive. Don't worry Harry."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about the fact that Malfoy mentioned Voldemort in front of her and all she did was smirk." Ron went red in the face with anger.

"She's becoming one of them." Was all he said.

* * *

Lacerta was still talking with Lycoris when Lucy, Dorea and Octavia appeared behind her. Octavia looked furiously at Lycoris, but Lacerta paid no mind.

"So how about next weekend? It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I, err… thought we could go together." He asked with a little nervousness. Lacerta went bright red and nodded her head.

"I'd like that." He smiled and bowed his head and kissed her hand. She giggled and waved at him.

"See you next weekend." He grinned and waved before disappearing into a compartment.

"Wow. Lacerta you little minx you're in love with a sixth year." Dorea said smiling broadly.

"He's so sweet." Lucy said grinning.

"Yeah." Lacerta nodded still on a high.

"Yeah, real charming." Octavia spat viciously. Lacerta looked at Octavia in shock as did Lucy and Dorea.

"What? You're jealous! Octavia, it was just a crush and a stupid first love relationship between us. You know that, I have found a very sweet boy who I have fallen head over heels in love with. Just get over it!" Lacerta spat. She hadn't even taken in a breath of air before she felt her head snapped back and a sting on her cheek. Octavia had slapped her so hard that it had left a red hand print on her face.

"Maybe it's for the best that my father is sending me to Durmstrang next year." Octavia shouted. She ran off towards the toilets and didn't return at was shocked, Octavia was leaving them.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Dorea asked. Lacerta nodded her head still trying to figure out a way to apologise to Octavia. The three girls' were sitting in their compartment, none of them talking at all. They were way too shocked to even try and talk to each other, their best friend was leaving them this year and she hadn't even told them.

* * *

There was nothing Octavia could do to stop the falling tears, she'd been crying since the incident and she was holding her head in her hands when she ran her fingers over her right eye and she felt the raised piece on her skin. Without thinking about it she stuck her thumb nail underneath and then stuck her index finger underneath the teardrop and with a screech of pain she tore the object from her face. There was a blinding flash of white light and then she felt the searing pain.

* * *

Dorea watched as her friends looked up at the same time. She could see drops of blood falling from their right eyes and then she saw blood start to streak its way down their cheeks before they screamed in unison. There was a blinding flash of white light and then she watched as they grab at their faces.

* * *

Octavia looked up into the mirror and saw the right side of her face had streaks of blood running along her skin. There was a small red scar just below her bleeding right eye, it was shaped just as the teardrop communicator. She noted that her eye wouldn't stop bleeding and it was starting to make her worry.

"Just calm down, it'll be alright you'll see." She whispered to herself, but it didn't work. She was starting to panic about all the mess it was making and she couldn't help but wonder if her cousins were having the same problem.

* * *

Dorea had been sitting opposite her friends for the past half an hour and still their eyes bleed.

"What has she done?" Lucy asked angrily. She had tried to clean her face but to no avail, it was an absolute mess as was Lacerta's.

"I swear I'm going to kill her when she comes back here." Lucy shouted. Just then the door slid open and there with blood marring the right side of her face stood Octavia. Lucy in a fit of rage tackled Octavia to the floor and smacked her over and over again.

"Get off her Lucy." Dorea said softly, Lucy stopped and stood up not even saying a simple sorry at all.

"What the bloody hell have you done?" Lucy then screamed.

"Look at this, look at it!" She continued pointing to her face. Octavia made a grab for Lucy and caught her hands.

"Lucy… Lucy… Lucy! Stop!" Octavia yelled, shaking her friend. Lucy stopped and kept quiet.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I'm sorry." Octavia said softly, tears mingling with blood.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but it just won't stop." She continued, wiping at her left eye. The three of them weren't losing a lot of blood so they didn't worry about fainting, but they were very worried about the constant bleeding.

* * *

The train finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade. The students left their compartments and made their way to the carriages for their journey to the school. The girl's tried their best to cover up their faces, but it was no use, almost everyone saw them and soon the whispered rumours started. The first was that they'd had yet another fight, the second was they'd practiced Dark Magic and it had back fired – This of course was started by none other than Ronald Weasley – and lastly they had fallen down the stairs of the train.

The three of them had gone straight to Madam Pomfrey to be check over and had, had to explain what had happened, what the objects were and so on, now they were being monitored by Albus Dumbledore. For the next few weeks the girls were closely watched and they knew it too. They never said anything, they never fought with anyone the only thing they did was walk to and from their classes and the Great Hall. Lacerta had gone on her date with Lycoris and they had hit it off wonderfully. Lucius had sent Lucy and Draco a letter stating that their mother had fallen ill with the wizard flu, but that she will be alright.

All in all everything was fine until the night they heard that Ronald Weasley had been taken to the hospital wing. Curiosity got the better of Draco and he had found out through the continuous gossip network that the Weasley boy had been attacked by a dog that looked like the Grim.

* * *

Lucy and Octavia were currently lazing about the common room, having finished their homework an hour ago, they were waiting for Dorea to return from the library. Lacerta was once again out with Lycoris on their fifth official date.

Lacerta had sent a letter to Lucius asking him to send a proposal to the Yaxley family and he had replied with a simple,

_Dear Lacerta,_

_The Yaxley family have already sent a proposal for you and I have taken the liberty to arrange a meeting with them during the summer holidays. Lycoris and you will hopefully be wed by the time you have completed your studies._

_With love,__  
Uncle Lucius._

She had been so happy after the letter had come that she had immediately kissed Lycoris' cheek. He hadn't stopped blushing that evening until he'd disappeared into the boy's dormitory's. Neither had spoken of the proposal and both had refused to speak of it with their friends until after the contract had been had returned from the library and was looking flustered.

"What's the matter with you?" Lucy asked.

"I just can't finish this one equation in my Arithmancy." She nearly shouted.

"Which one is it?" Octavia asked leaning forward in her chair.

"It's this one, where we have to evaluate the connection between this set of numbers for the Protection rune and these numbers here for the Repelling rune, I then have to simplify them in order to make them work together." Dorea was pointing to the one list of numbers and then to the other.

"Oh those were difficult for me." Lucy said, while leaning back into the armchair.

"I didn't have too much of a hard time with them, but Lacerta was able to understand them more so than I." Octavia said.

"She's out with Lycoris again so we'll have to help you." Lucy said pulling the table closer to her seat.

"Okay." Dorea moved her chair closer the table as well and so did Octavia. Together they attempted to work out the problem, but it was hopeless none of the connections worked.

"Oh what a happy day." Came a very happy voice belonging to Lacerta.

"Oh, what are you all up to?" she asked. She found a free armchair, pulled it toward the table and then proceeded to plop into it.

"We were trying to help Rea, over here with her Arithmancy problem, but it isn't working." Lacerta had a look and gasped in shock.

"Morgana! What have you three done? This is completely wrong." She tore the piece of parchment in half and then set it a light.

"What are you doing? We worked hard on those." Lucy shouted, glaring holes into Lacerta's head.

"Oh shush! You three were connecting a very volatile equation. This is how you work them together." She took a quil, dipped it into the ink pot and wrote in perfect script. She connected the numbers perfectly and then made them simpler.

"There we are, all done and it's all correct." She smiled and handed over the parchment to Dorea.

"Wow! That was fast, you really know your stuff." Lucy said with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Oh Lucy, you forget that it was I who nearly blew the class apart in Ancient Runes last year when we were placing the Repelling Rune and the Silencing Rune around our tables. You nearly had a heart attack when you saw what I was doing."

"That is true, I'll admit it, but I may be gifted in the Ancient Rune's department, but it is you who is gifted in the Arithmancy area." They were both smiling. Octavia rolled her eyes and got up from her chair.

"Where're you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to Lunch." She waited for her friends before walking out. They made their way up the stairs and found themselves standing in and amongst a group of students.

"What's going on?" Dorea asked. She was slightly shorter than the others so she was unable to see.

"It seems that a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw have somehow found themselves unable to move. I suspect a sticking charm was placed on their hands and feet." Octavia said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy whispered.

"Well look, their hands are stuck to the doors and their feet are stuck to the floor making it impossible to go through them and into the Great Hall." Lacerta answered. It was true the two students could not un-do the charms and the rest of the students could not get to their lunch. The four girls decided to go out side and just enjoy the last bit of sunshine left. The weather would soon change to that of rain and they were not going to miss out on the sun.

* * *

February rolled in and the four girls were still been closely monitored by the portraits, ghosts and teachers save for one Severus Snape.

"You three are awarded ten points each for brewing a perfect boil cure potion." Their professor said with a hint of a smirk. The Gryffindors groaned when Melanie Argust lost twenty points for a half complete and Octavia were smirking and Lacerta was watching the Gryffindor girl with disgust looking exactly like her favourite aunt.

"You know, mum would be delighted to see that her favourite niece is sneering the exact same way as she does when someone has done wrong." Lucy said with a slight giggle. Lacerta just smirked and turned her head to look at Lucy.

"Mmm and I wonder what Aunty would say if she saw her daughter giggling like a fool?" Lucy stopped giggling and Lacerta cracked a grin.

"Oh you cow." Lucy whisper yelled. Octavia once again rolled her eyes, but she chuckled at her two best ended soon after and they made their way up the stairs to the fifth floor for Ancient Runes. They had a double with Professor Babbling and they were looking forward to it.

"Good afternoon class. Today we'll be practicing the placing of the Muggle Repelling Rune. Alright I want you to please split into three's and start drawing your rune lines…" The class did as they were instructed and by the time they had completed their Runes the professor was handing out points to each student that had placed their Runes correctly.

"Miss Argust, excellent fifteen points to Gryffindor." Lucy scowled.

"Ah and my favourite three, perfectly placed no mistakes at all. Hmm, twenty points for Slytherin." Lucy smirked. After class the three of them walked down to the second floor to wait for Dorea and Draco.

* * *

Dorea had just finished making her Pineapple dance across the desk when the bell tolled.

"Alright class, I want a two foot essay on how to enchant a pineapple while you have already enchanted an apple by next week, spend this time practising." The class emptied and Dorea found her three friends waiting for her outside the class.

"Come along Rea, we're getting hungry." Octavia complained.

"Huh, speak for yourself Via, I'm not hungry." Lacerta said. Lucy nodded her head glaring at her friend.

"Why is it that you're always hungry? What are you some stupid muggle mak-shin?" Lucy's voice rose a little and Dorea started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucy said rather loudly.

"It's a machine Lucy, not a mak-shin." Lucy scowled.

"I don't care what it is. She's like a bloody Weasley, always hungry no wonder they have no money they've eaten it away." Lacerta rose a delicate eyebrow and said with an air of superiority.

"I don't think they had money to begin with and to think I'm related to them through a distant relative thankfully only through blood and nothing else. That pathetic waste of a wizard Septimus Weasley married Cedrella Black. I think that was when all their money disappeared." She strode off unaware of a very angry Ginny Weasley.

"You're related to them through a blood traitor? Oh I feel so sorry for you." Lucy said laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh dear cousin, you and I are distantly related to them." Dorea said wisely.

"Precisely, aunt Cissa is and by blood so are you." Lacerta said smirking. Lucy got a very ugly look on her face at the mere mention of them.

"I can't believe I haven't realised this." She said angrily to herself.

"Don't tell Draco though, he'd go insane." Octavia said. She was busy looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Look at my hair, it's out of place." Octavia took her wand out and conjured a hairbrush in order to redo her hair. She brushed it out and then plaited it once more.

"You know you're hair colour is amazing Via, don't think I'm complaining about mine, but yours is magnificent." It was true Octavia's hair was a deep brown with a hint of a mouse blonde in it.

"Thank you girls." She said with a small smile. They remained in the bathroom fixing their hair for about twenty minutes before departing in order to get dinner. They sat down opposite each other and were soon joined by Draco and his six friends.

"So how are you lot this fine evening?" Lucy asked.

"All is well thank you. I see our glass emeralds are moving higher than the Gryffindorks." Pansy commented.

"Mm, that is true, looks like we'll be going home with the house cup this year." Daphne smiled.

"What will you all be doing during the holidays?" Blaise questioned.

"Not sure yet, father said we might visit with the rest of our family." Pansy said.

"My mother said we'd be staying home this time round." Gregory nodded in agreement with Vincent.

"Father isn't sure if we're going back to Spain to stay with my Grandfather or not so we don't know yet." Draco replied. Lucy nodded her head as well.

"Not sure right now, the filthy muggles I live with won't be doing much besides have Potter clean the house once again from top to bottom. I on the other hand will hopefully be visiting with Octavia." Octavia smiled at Dorea.

"Yes, father is going away for three weeks. He said it was some urgent ministry thing, he'll be leaving me alone with only the muggle servants. Though of course Dorea is coming for two weeks and so is Stela, you remember Stela." Her friends nodded as did Draco but his friends shook their heads.

"Who is Stela? If I may be so bold to ask." Daphne asked. Octavia smiled.

"She's a family friend, only 19, but her parents know my father. I'm sure you've heard of the Arcos family?" They all nodded in understanding.

"Need to know only right?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Anyway she'll be visiting after father returns." The conversation died down so that they could all eat. After they'd eaten they left the Hall and descended into the dungeons once more.

"I still have to practice my Charms and right an essay." Dorea said in an upset tone.

"What do you have to do?" Lucy asked.

"Flitwick said to practice enchanting a pineapple to dance while I already have an apple dancing." Lucy giggled.

"Oh I remember doing that as well. It was quite fun actually. We'll help where we can if you want to start now." Dorea nodded, so the three of them watched Dorea practice and practice and practice till her arm was shaking from the pain and exhaustion.

"Oh for Morgana's sake I'm tired and I want to sleep, I can practice again tomorrow. The essay has to be in next week, please let me go to bed." Dorea whined.

"You sound like a bloody Gryffindor, whining and whining. Just once more and then we can all go to bed and try not to swish the last wand movement a flick will do." Octavia whispered as most of the students had gone to bed and the fifth and seventh years were still up the final instruction from Octavia, Dorea was able to successfully enchant the pineapple while she kept focus on the apple.

"You do it." Lucy exclaimed rather loudly. She received a few angry murmurs from the studying Slytherins, but she paid no mind to them she was to excited with Dorea's progress.

"Oh finally, It must have been easy for you three." Dorea mumbled.

"Not quite dear friend, it took us four days to actually do it." Lacerta whispered. Dorea's face was one of shock and disbelief.

"You mean I actually did it on the very first day and it took you lot four days, wow." Dorea was still shocked. After they talked a little more they finally went to bed at around one thirty in the morning.

* * *

It was the second last week of February and the excitement was bubbling up once again Valentines day was to be arriving shortly and Lacerta was giddy with her own excitement.

"I can't wait to see if we get any Valentine's Day cards." She babbled.

"Oh please, you're so full of it." She heard Lucy mutter to Octavia. Having continued her friendship with her ex-crush as she called it, she hadn't really thought about how upset her friend must really be.

"May I have a moment please?" she whispered into Octavia's ear. The girl nodded and followed Lacerta to a different part of the common room.

"I'm sorry if I have made you upset. I keep forgetting that it must be hurting you after the incident a few months back." Octavia shook her head.

"It's not that. I'm only upset because you know what's happening at the end of the year and I realised a long time back that what we had wasn't really anything but our normal hormones going hay wire. It was a crush only and that's it, I've realised that already." Octavia smiled. Lacerta blew out a puff of air in order to keep her eyes from misting up, but it didn't work too well because she dissolved into tears.

"Oh Via, I completely forgot about _that_. I'm such a horrible friend." She hugged her friend closely and continued to cry silently. Octavia patted her back and beckoned Lucy over.

"What's wrong with her?" She wondered."She's upset because she forgot about you know what at the end of the year." Lucy nodded and pulled Lacerta away from Octavia.

"Cassi, come, come dear we mustn't cry like this, it's unbecoming of a pureblood witch to openly cry in public view." Lacerta nodded and disappeared from the common room.

"She's going to be okay. Just give her time to deal with her emotions." Lucy said softly.

"She's like a certain someone with her emotions, hmm." Octavia said nudging Lucy.

"Me? Never I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." She smirked.

"_Sure _you are Lucy, _whatever_you say." Octavia said slyly. Lucy only winked and then she spotted Draco and Pansy talking or it was more like Pansy talking and Draco trying his best to not hit her.

"Ah oh, looks like a little trouble in paradise huh?" Lucy said. Octavia chuckled.

"Too right you are, let's see what's going on, shall we." Lucy looped her arm with Octavia's and they both sauntered over to Draco.

"Well, well, what's going here ey?" Lucy said.

"It's none of your concern. I am trying to speak with Draco." Pansy said calmly.

"Sure you are, it's more like you're talking his ear off and he's trying to not either hit or walk away from you." Octavia said smirking.

"Oh shut up Octavia." Pansy spat.

"Make me princess, I will say what I like, when I like and there is nothing you can do about it." Octavia continued to smirk.

"I'll talk to you later." Pansy said to Draco before stalking off.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"She's trying to get me to take her out on a date, as if. She's just a friend and a pain in the arse at the same time." Lucy laughed as did Octavia.

"As it is, I happen to like someone else anyway." Lucy arched an eyebrow and Octavia stopped smirking.

"So tell us, who is it?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I am not telling you, you're my sister for goodness sake. It's none of your business anyway." Lucy pouted and tried to look cute in order for him to crack, but he just shook his head and walked away. Lucy scowled and narrowed her eyes, she then turned to Octavia.

"I'm going to find out even if it kill's me." And with that she walked away. Octavia stood there silently before going in search of Dorea.

* * *

Lacerta was so excited, today was Valentine's Day and she and Lycoris were going to Hogsmeade for some alone time."You ready to go?" Lacerta looked up hold back gasp when she saw he had a bought her flowers."Hey Lyc, yip I'm ready to go." He grinned at her and she blushed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He put his arm out for her to take and she hooked her arm with his. They walked down the stone path toward the gates and felt the cold sweep over them as they past the Dementors.

"You know Cass, we've been seeing each other for nearly three months now and I'd like to give you a special gift. Would you accept it?" She looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

"That's great. Close your eyes and no peeking." She giggled and waited. Soon she felt the cool feel of something heavy drape over her neck. He's given her a necklace as a gift, she smiled now and slowly opened her eyes.

"There we are and for you too see." He conjured a small hand mirror and she looked at the beautiful object that hung around her smooth neck. It was an emerald and diamond necklace with a small charm that sat in the hollow of her throat.

"It's beautiful, Lyc, I love it. Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, pulling away slightly she looked up at him with gleaming eyes. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"You're more beautiful than any piece of jewellery or flower on this planet. Accept this gift with an open mind and heart and remember this day as the day I agree to be with you for the rest of our lives." He leaned toward her and kissed her hand.

"I will Lyc, I will." She hugged him once more and they continued on toward Hogsmeade.

* * *

Once the weekend had ended everything went back to normal once again. Lycoris and Lacerta were closer than ever and Dorea was starting to act differently than normal, which worried her two friends.

"You know I swear this is exactly like Lacerta was when she met Lycoris." Octavia said haughtily.

"Rubbish, she's just preoccupied with her charms work." Lucy said while observing the classroom. Professor Flitwick was explaining how to enchant a table to walk like a Hippogriff.

"You'll need to flick you wrist before you flourish your wand…" Octavia was looking at Melanie Argust with a sneer.

"I'm telling you now Lucy, that girl is in love." Octavia snapped. Lucy glowered at Octavia.

"No she is not, _I'm_ telling you that she isn't _in love_, she's fine." Octavia looked at Lucy with a mixture of frustration and anger.

"I will _not_ have this argument with you. I have my own opinion and you have yours and that is _it_!" Octavia then listened to what Flitwick was saying, but heard Lucy mutter.

"I know she isn't in love, she can't be." Octavia rolled her eyes. Their class ended soon after and the two girl's met up with Lacerta who had been paired with a Gryffindor girl.

"I promise you this, I will never again complain about Pansy's continuous blabbering. Never have I had such an annoying partner in class." She complained all the way down the corridor toward Transfiguration.

"Can I have that in writing please?" Lucy asked with a fake sing song voice.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm so done with classes right now. My fingers are so sore and I've only been writing like the entire class." Lacerta was starting to annoy Octavia and she was soon on the verge of saying something had Lucy not beaten her to it.

"Please for the love of all things dark, shut up! You're starting to piss me off." Lacerta soon kept quiet, but continued to glare mighty big holes into Lucy's head. Transfiguration was simple, transfigure and hour glass into a glass cup filled with sand, but not any sand the same sand that was in the hour glass. Lucy and Lacerta were the first to accomplish this and they were soon followed by Octavia and another girl from Ravenclaw.

"Excellent, ten points each for Lucy and Lacerta. Another five points for Octavia and Cho." The three Slytherins were very happy that they'd won their house another fifteen points. After class they had lunch and then it was Potions and last History of Magic. They exited the class and walked down the moving staircase for Potions and slightly surprised to see Dorea.

"Hey Rea, what's wrong?" Dorea stopped and chuckled.

"We got a free period, Professor Sprout took ill this morning after she was bitten by one of her many plants so I'll see you three after your History class yeah?" They nodded and waved good bye. Once inside the Potions class they quickly got set up.

"Today we shall be brewing a burn healing balm…" Professor Snape set them to work in pairs and the class soon did their work. A few minutes later a loud hiss issued from the back of the class and the next second a small bang echoed inside the room.

"Oh my word." A girl exclaimed while trying to stifle her giggles.

"What is going on here?" Severus shouted. He had reached the boy's work station and noticed that said boy had a tiny head on his shoulder's.

"Miss Orcas, please take Mr Hagan to the Hospital Wing immediately." Octavia caught site of the boy and burst out into silent giggles. Most of the students were chuckling at the boy's expense, but they were soon silenced when the Potions master strode by their working area. Class finished without a second incident and had excited without a scene. Lucy, Lacerta and Octavia walked into their History of Magic class and sat down. Lacerta was soon starting to doze off and Octavia wasn't too far behind either. Her head hit the table not ten minutes into the class as did the rest of the class save for three students. Lucy of course was listening intently as were the other two students and finally when the bell tolled she nudged her friends and they left the classroom.

* * *

That evening in the Great Hall, Draco sat next to his sister and cousins and proceeded to tell them about their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Professor Snape took the class and was speaking about werewolves of course we all know who said flee bag is." At this they all glanced toward the head table and saw that Remus Lupin was absent.

"Anyway, Potter was trying to listen, but his stupid mud blood friend Thomas was interrupting the Professor, he lost the Gryffindors twenty five points, just like that." Draco chuckled. Lucy was smirking and Lacerta was out right laughing.

"I'd have loved to have seen his face." Octavia said smiling.

"Yeah, well that was the good news. Bad news is I've been made reserve seeker. Warrington said I'd do best if I sat on the side lines, wait till father hears about this." Draco spat viciously. Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe I should join the team, but they refuse to have girls on the team, so maybe I won't." Lucy said quietly. Draco nodded and then pulled his friends into conversation.

"I wonder where Dorea is." Lacerta mused."Ah there she is." Lucy said waving to her friend. Dorea smiled and came to join them."So sorry, I dozed off in the common room." Dorea chuckled.

"No worries, we just found out that Draco was kicked off the team and placed as reserve. He's not too happy about it though and I can only imagine what father will say when he finds out." Lacerta was making eyes at her boyfriend and he the same so she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. They all filled their plates with their food, they ate and talked some more before finally finishing their meals. They spoke even more before filling their plates with desert, which consisted of chocolate pudding to mint cake.

"I wish they'd prepare the midnight daffodil cake." Octavia grumbled.

"What in the world is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a dish that Sven has the other elves prepare for father and I. It's really delicious, I'm not sure what else goes into the mix but it has a mix of honey, mint and chocolate." Lucy looked sceptical as did Dorea, but Lacerta was eagerly leaning forward, she had heard the last end of the conversation.

"I wouldn't mind trying that out." She said smiling. Octavia smirked and waved it off.

"It sounds interesting, but no offence Via, but I don't think I'd ever try it." Lucy said looking apologetic.

"Oh please, I'm not offended, it's your decision anyway." She chuckled.

"Oh." Lucy was munching on a piece of mint cake, Dorea ate some ice-cream and pumpkin pasties, Octavia finished off her chocolate pudding and Lacerta drank her pumpkin juice and ate her cauldron cake. Once everyone had finished eating they all made their way back to their common rooms.


	10. End of March beginning of April

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents._

I have reached 710 Hits on this story and 3,711 on Part I of The Child of Which No One Knew!   
I just wish it would also include !

* * *

Chapter 6 – _End of March beginning of April_

"You know, I really wonder about Flitwick." Lucy grumbled one early Saturday morning.

"Why do you say that?" Octavia questioned. Lacerta had disappeared once again with Lycoris.

"He's been all weird and stuff, like he's planning something." Octavia nodded and thought back to the day before…

_Flitwick had just walked into the classroom and was already starting to babble on about a new project._

"I have planned a very special surprise for you all. Next week Wednesday, we'll be starting on a new enchantment. Now I won't tell you more about it, but I know you'll enjoy it." He was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Octavia could only wonder what it was that he had planned.

"Octavia, really must you so openly ignore me?" Lucy said, staring at her friend. Octavia blinked and then opened her mouth to say something.

"No, no, don't even say it, I'm not interested." Octavia rolled her eyes and continued walking along the Entrance Hall.

"Via, Lucy, wait up." The two of them turned and waited as Dorea walked up to them.

"Morning, so where have you been?" Dorea asked.

"We went to breakfast early so that we could take a stroll outside. You were still asleep and Lacerta had left to go somewhere with Lycoris." Lucy replied cutting Octavia off. Dorea looked at her strangely.

"Morning Octavia." She said. Octavia was about to reply once more and once again Lucy cut her off.

"No, you are been silenced. I won't have talking for the morning, you can't just ignore someone when they ask you questions so now you will not answer anyone or talk to anyone until I say so." Dorea's eyebrows shot up and Octavia got a very furious look on her face and her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Ah, did I miss something?" Dorea murmured.

"Yes, I asked missy over here a question and she just ignored me." Lucy said sharply. Octavia rolled her eyes, huffed in annoyance and strode off down the corridor and out the giant oak doors, leaving the other two alone in the Entrance Hall.

"Well, I'm off. I have loads to do for class you know." Dorea said. She walked away and Lucy sighed. She'd have to walk the grounds another day, she walked back down to the dungeons and bumped into Draco.

"Oh good, there you are." He said.

"Mm yes, here I am. What do you want?" He gave her a look and then spoke.

"That stupid bird is going to be beheaded today and I wanted to pull a prank on the stupid Gryffindors Golden Trio. You want to join in?" Lucy looked thoughtful. She nodded and followed her brother out of the dungeons once again.

* * *

Draco, Greg and Lucy were standing just behind a few stones talking amongst themselves.

"I think, I'll leave its head outside their portrait." Draco was saying when he saw a flash of blue.

"Ah, come to see the show." He said smartly. Dean Thomas stalked up to him bellowing insults.

"You, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" He pointed his wand at Draco's neck.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother that way you filthy little mudblood." Lucy said growing angry.

"Leave him a lone Dean, he's not worth it." Ron said. Draco thought it was over, but how wrong he was, a fist flew at him and it hit him square in the jaw.

"Come on Draco." Lucy said pulling him away. They ran back inside, Draco sprouting off once again.

"I'm going to get that jumped up little mudblood, you mark my words." He said, rubbing his jaw. The three of them walked back through the tunnel and out into the courtyard.

"No worries Draco, we'll get that stupid filthy mudblood soon." Lucy said haughtily. Draco nodded and smirked and Greg just nodded.

* * *

Down near the small fountain sat a smiling Lacerta and a blushing Lycoris.

"You know Cass, I'd like to kiss you properly, but tradition is against it and besides I might get the proper chance once we have signed our marriage contract." Lacerta was nodding.

"True, I also wish to kiss you, but as you said tradition says no until the signing of a contract." They sat their on the bench, near the fountain in a state of bliss.

"Take a walk with me please." Lycoris asked softly. Lacerta nodded and together they walked along the grounds. They eventually stopped by the Black Lake and sat down enjoying each others company. Lacerta studied Lycoris' features, while he rested his eyes. He had shoulder length, mouse blonde hair and his lips were a perfect bow shape unlike hers yet similar. His jaw was strong and his cheek bones weren't high, but were in perfect proportion with his face. He was broad shouldered and he was tall, taller than she and shorter than her father. He opened an eye and looked at her, his lips curved into a smile when she blushed at been caught staring. He had sterling blue eyes which shimmered with silver and odd combination, but she adored them. They were like her own unique eyes black with gleaming violet that would be more prominent when she was angry.

"What are you staring at?" she smiled.

"Just looking at you my future husband." He grinned and pulled her closer to his body so that they could lay under the tall oak tree at the water's edge.

* * *

Octavia had just arrived in the Owlery to send the man who sold her the necklaces a letter asking why they had been affected when she tore the gem from her eye.

_Hector,_

_I am writing to you because of a recent occurrence. I bought three necklaces from you a while ago and you told me that they would connect my mind to my two friends. I have subsequently removed the gem from my right eye and when I did there was a flash of blinding white light and then our eyes would not stop bleeding._  
_Our medi-witch has fixed that up, but I want to know why that happened?_

_Octavia Meliflua._

She sent a school barn owl out and walked back down the spiral stairs. She walked back through the court yard and in through the oak doors. It was lunch time and she was starved.

* * *

Dorea had finally finished her essay for Transfiguration and was walking to the Great Hall for lunch when she spotted Lucy and Draco walking just a few paces ahead of her.

"Hey. What have you two been up to?" Draco grunted and Lucy sighed.

"Hi Rea, Draco wanted to prank the Gryffindors with placing the hippogriff's head outside their entrance portrait, but the mudblood punched him in the face. Where have you been this morning?" Dorea patted Draco's back.

"Don't worry Draco, we'll get them back. Lucy I told you earlier, I was finishing off my homework. Where are Octavia and Lacerta?"

"Oh Lacerta is still with Lycoris and Octavia is somewhere." Dorea nodded and they rounded the corner and strode into the Great Hall. Octavia was already sitting at the table, but hadn't filled her plate, she was waiting on her friends.

"It's about time you all arrived. I'm starving and I was been a lady by waiting on her friends." Octavia said, waving them over.

"Like hell, we weren't sure where you were." Lucy muttered.

"I sent a letter to someone and I've just about had it with you and your attitude Lucy. I want to let you know something. I never ignored your question, I was lost in thought, you said you suspected Flitwick to have planned something and if you'd have listened in class you'd have heard him say that he did indeed have something planned for next week Wednesday. I was going to tell this to you, but you kept interrupting me so I gave up." Lucy's mouth was open in a silent _'O'_.

"I'm sorry Via, I guess I was been stupid." Octavia smiled slightly.

"It's alright Lucy, just please don't do it again." Lucy nodded and sat down next to her friend. Lacerta finally walked into the Hall with Lycoris following soon after. They looked like the happy blissful couple they were.

"Aw, look at them so cute together." Dorea said smiling.

"Yeah, real charming." Lucy replied.

"What's up with you? Are you jealous of them?" Octavia asked.

"What? No, I'm not jealous of them, I'm jealous of the relationship that they have with each other, I only wish that I could walk around with Leonid with me." Octavia nodded in understanding. She wished that she had someone with her, but she couldn't.

Lunch was uneventful, Hagrid was upset and was constantly wiping his eyes, and Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus were looking glum. Draco was still cheesed off with Dean Thomas. Lacerta was sitting with Lycoris who had eventually joined her and her friends for lunch, Lucy was talking animatedly with Dorea and Octavia.

"Octavia, surely there is someone you fancy in this place." Lacerta said. Dorea was suddenly interested as was Draco and Lucy.

"There is, but they're not here in Hogwarts." Lucy's eyebrow rose.

"Really now, male or female?" Octavia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not telling you. It's for me to know and for you lot to find out way later on." She smirked at Dorea's disappointed look.

"Oh alright, it's a female." Dorea grinned. Lucy just smiled and Draco looked horrified.

"Are you serious? That's not proper for a pure-blooded witch, Via." She turned a very angry glare on him and he instantly shrank back.

"I _know_that! I am well aware of the protocol Draco, I won't act upon these feeling's, my father will have a proposal or more sometime soon and I will have to pick out one of the many male suitors." Draco sighed in relief.

"You scared me cousin, I thought you were really going to act on the feelings you hold and then we'd lose you." Octavia smiled and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you." He got a disgusted look on his face.

"Get off, that's so sappy." He sniffed.

"So what _I_ did was sappy oh, and '_then we'd lose you_.' And you call me sappy." Octavia laughed. The few you'd heard the conversation laughed at Draco and he huffed.

"Oh really Via, you just had to embarrass me." Octavia only fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What a lovely couple you two would make." Lucy mocked earning her two glares and a few echoing laughs.

"That's pushing it Malfoy." Octavia said in an overly calm tone.

"Mm I'm sure. You're full of it." Lucy chuckled. Octavia finally cracked a smile and chuckled along with her friends.

"Well you lot, I'm going to go. I have lots to do." Lycoris said.

"Oh don't go Lyc, we only just finished lunch." Lacerta had turned to face him and wasn't looking at her friends. They made sappy faces at her and Lycoris was having a hard time not laughing out right. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst into chuckles at the four family members. Lacerta turned sharply to see and found them all pulling faces at her.

"Hey! That isn't funny, wait until you're in love then I'll mock you lot as well." They just laughed. Lycoris kissed her cheek and walked out of the Hall.

"You are all so mean." Daphne suddenly said sniggering.

"Oh come of it Daph, you know we love her, she's family you know." Dorea said smiling.

"True, true. Are any of you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lucy shook her head.

"Nah, I'm staying in bed, I want to catch up on my beauty sleep." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm going." Lacerta said with a small smile."Me too." Dorea and Octavia said in unison.

"I'll be joining you as well." Draco said after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"That's great, meet up at nine in the Entrance Hall?" they all nodded their heads.

* * *

Sunday came around and the little bit of sun the dungeons got was what woke up Octavia.

"Come on you get up." She said sending a stinging hex at Lacerta.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lacerta shrieked.

"You needed to be woken up, so I did." Octavia said grinning. Lacerta scowled, but got up anyway. After showering and do their hair and brushing their teeth the two girls strolled down the long hallway and up some stairs until they reached third year floor. They didn't wait to long before, Daphne and Dorea walked out of their dorm. After walking up the stairs the two fourth years and three third years met up in the Entrance Hall at exactly eight-fifty five.

"Excellent, we're all ready, let's go." Daphne said smiling. They all walked down the gravel path toward the gates of Hogwarts and passed through the thick veil of coldness that came from the Dementors."Where to first?" Lucy asked whilst surveying the area.

"How about we go to The Three Broomsticks?" Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Sounds like a plan." Dorea smiled. So the five students walked into The Three Broomsticks and found an empty booth in the back of the pub away from prying ears and eyes.

"Well now. What can I get you five?" a voice said quite suddenly that Lacerta jumped and Daphne squealed.

"Sorry." Daphne whispered.

"We'll have a round of butterbeers, please." Octavia said, her voice having the Romanian lilt to it. She was busy reading through a small slip of paper that held a variety of food choices.

"Will that be all?" It was the bar woman Madam Rosmerta.

"For now." Octavia replied once again, her eyes never leaving the paper slip. Lacerta was smiling.

"You will have to decide what food you want soon Via, the bar keep won't wait for long." Octavia smiled and rolled her eyes. Madam Rosmerta had come back and had taken their orders about ten minutes prior.

"You know, I think that our dear Lucy is quite lonely." Dorea said.

"Why do you think that?" Daphne pondered.

"Isn't it obvious Daph, Lucy is missing her beloved Leonid." Lacerta concluded.

"Hmm, yes, I did forget." Daphne replied. Madam Rosmerta reappeared with their food orders and the five Hogwarts students ate.

"I'm thinking of inviting a few friends of ours to the Manor this summer, it'll be quite wonderful to spend time with you all." Draco said after they'd finished with their food.

"Sounds lovely, I'd have to ask father though." Octavia said quietly.

"I'd like to see you all as well." Daphne said with a smile.

"Yes, but we don't want to see you." Octavia said with a serious face. Daphne looked up in shock, but noticed the amused glint in her friend's eyes.

"That wasn't funny Octavia." She snapped.

"You scared me for a moment." She said softly.

Octavia just chuckled. The five of them sat in the pub for a few minutes more when Draco spotted three students leaving the pub, three very familiar students.

"Look at that, the Irish Filth, the Weasel and the Mudblood have just left the pub. Shall we follow them?" The others nodded and left The Three Broomsticks. The five of them followed Seamus, Ron and Dean all the way down to the Shrieking Shack. They had put silencing charms on their shoes so the two other students never heard their approach.

"You want to move closer?" they heard Seamus say.

"Huh?" Ron answered stupidly."Toward the Shrieking Shack is what I meant." Seamus said with a touch of irritation.

"Oh… ah no, I'm okay thanks." Ron sounded reluctant. Draco snickered softly and moved forward.

"Well, well, well, it's the Weasel and two gay friends shopping for their new home. It's a bit ostentatious for you isn't Weasley, don't your family sleep in ah… one room?" Octavia laughed as did Lacerta. Dorea and Daphne just snickered.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron spat.

"Look at that Draco, the blood traitor is protecting his mudblood sluts. Come, come Weasley you can do better than that _filth_, there are plenty of other blood traitors out there for you, save yourself the embarrassment of sleeping with _that_." Lacerta spat with an evil glint in her eye, one that looked eerily like her deranged mother. Seamus and Dean started spluttering.

None of them knew that Harry was standing with an angry expression on his face, hiding under his invisibility cloak. Dorea and Daphne were hit by silencing charms and the freezing charm. Lacerta had the freezing charm placed on her along with a silencing charm. She went rigid and then fell backwards without a sound her head hitting a small jiggered rock that was hidden underneath a blanket of snow. Octavia had moved forward and had stopped next to Draco intent on making a snide remark that is until… **Thunk!**

She'd been hit in the side of the face with a snowball and Draco received one to the back of the head. The two of them turned around and found their friends frozen stiff lying on the ground. Lacerta had a small pool of blood trailing down the embankment and had a look of horror plastered on her face.

"Who's there?" Draco shouted. No reply came, but he soon found himself been dragged down the path leading to the Shrieking Shack. He was trying to grab onto anything possible, but it was no use. Eventually the person or in this case Harry, stopped pulling on Draco's shoes, he shot up and ran back to where his friends were, only he didn't stop to help them he just continued up the embankment and into the trees. Harry took his cloak off and started chuckling along with Seamus and Dean. Ron was still hyperventilating, but he was slowly starting to calm down.

"What are we going to do about them?" Seamus asked.

"Leave them there, they deserved it anyway." Ron said with a venomous undertone lacing his voice.

"Ron, we can't do that." Dean said.

"Then what should we do?" Ron all but shouted at his friends.

"Leave that to us." Stated a voice that sounded familiar to them all, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came stalking down the embankment.

"Ah… Okay." Harry said softly. After all what does one do with four girls? Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean all ran back up the slope and disappeared, leaving two Gryffindor girls all to themselves.

"Pay back time." They said rubbing their hands together.


	11. Bubble Bubble Draco's In Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents. _

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have been extremely busy with school work. I will be updating every so often as my exams are coming up and I won't have a lot of free time, so with that, I present the next chapter.  
**  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 – _Bubble Bubble Draco's in Trouble_****

****_Octavia, I told you that the necklaces were very dangerous and quite dark. What happened was the gems found their homes inside your skin and when you removed them they rooted themselves deep into your face down to the orbital bone, the mark of the dark magic was the bleeding eye effect, you have had this problem solved with the help of a medi-witch so it is fine now._

_However… This is the only warning, I will give you. If you delve into the Dark Arts, you're eye will become that of the jewel that appeared on your right eye. Heed my warning and stay clear of the Lightest and purest form of 'Light Magic' this will cause you great harm. You may of course use this magic, but you can not purify yourself for it will kill you slowly._

_Hector._

Octavia had just finished reading the letter from Hector, a man she had bought three precious yet dangerous jewels. It was June 28th meaning that they had two days before the end of year and she was sitting at the Slytherin table eating her breakfast. Lucy had decided to skip her breakfast so that she could sleep in a bit more because they had a free period this morning, Lacerta was sitting further down the table talking quietly with Lycoris. Dorea was just walking through the door of the Hall and she spotted Octavia, she made her way over to her cousin.

"Morning dear, you sleep well?" Dorea asked Octavia after sitting down.

"Yes, I did, but I'm not sure how much longer I can put this off for." She said glaring at Draco who had also just walked into the Hall. He stiffened and decided to leave again for going his breakfast.

"Mmm, I must agree with you. I had a chat with Lacerta last night when I walked back with her after Madam Pomfrey let her out, she agrees we must do something about this." Octavia glanced over to the Gryffindor table and spotted two girls with their heads together, they were conversing quietly.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were speaking with each other and they would occasionally glance over to where Octavia and Dorea were sitting, then they'd glance over to where Lacerta sat and finally over to where Daphne was sitting speaking with her sister Astoria and Pansy Parkinson.

Octavia had, had enough and had gotten up from her seat before stalking out of the Hall, Lacerta glanced down to Dorea and looked questioningly to where Octavia had gone. Dorea shrugged and followed her friend out of the Hall.

"Lyc, I'll see you later okay." Lacerta kissed Lycoris on the cheek and rushed out of the Hall in search of her two friends. Lucy was walking briskly down the staircase and she saw all three of her friends.

"What's happening?" she questioned. Octavia stopped and looked to where Lucy was standing and she told her of the events that had happened a few days prior. Lucy's face contorted into a mask of fury and she swiftly followed the others to the Slytherin Common room. They searched every single available space in the Slytherin Common room for Draco but found he was no where to be seen.

Draco was running along the shoreline of the Black Lake in search of a place to hide. His four family members were sure to have planned a bit of revenge for him. If he was completely honest with himself he was absolutely terrified of what awaited him when Lacerta and Octavia got a hold on him, one the daughter of a madwoman and the other having the scariest and most secret personality. Octavia could possibly kill him with out breaking a sweat and she'd do it with one spell to boot. He finally found what he thought would be the perfect hiding place.

Lacerta was getting angrier and angrier the longer it took for her and Octavia to find Draco, she was starting to look identical to her deranged and insane mother as every hour passed.

"What shall I do to him?" Lacerta asked Octavia.

"I don't know, how about we humiliate him in front of everyone?" Lacerta got a maniacal gleam in her eyes and she grinned evilly. Octavia looked slightly startled at her friend's reaction and decided to take her leave.

"I'll see you later Lacerta." She nodded and watched as her friend left her on the moving staircase.

It was late that very night when Draco got back from hiding. He had been out of the castle most of the day and had decided to return for supper as he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

He walked into the Great Hall and made a bee-line for his seat when he was suddenly launched into the air by his ankles. He gave a slight scream when he found himself hovering over all the house tables, every student and professor had their eyes on him, some of the students, namely Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, were laughing at him.

"Now we'll see what makes you such a big tough man, cousin." He heard her voice before he saw her. She was glaring at him and had a look of absolute glee in her eyes.

"Let me down, Lacerta." He said as firmly as possible in his current situation.

"No, I don't think I will." He watched as she flicked her wand in his direction. He had no idea what the spell would be, but he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wasn't a very _light_curse.

He saw a flash of blinding red light before he felt an excruciating pain. He felt as though thousands upon thousands of burning hot knifes were slashing at his person, he screamed and screamed but it was no use, the knifes were agonisingly slow and extremely painful and he felt as though his entire body was been set alight with flames. He screamed himself hoarse and he could taste blood on his tongue, eventually the pain stopped and he felt air rushing past his face. Draco Malfoy had been the first person to feel the most powerful cruciatus curse, which would later make Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange that which her mother was most famed for; she would be the second most feared and most dangerous witch in history.

Lucy stood in a state of shock, her cousin had just performed an unforgivable on her brother. She watched in horror as Draco screamed and pleaded for her to stop. Eventually Dumbledore stepped in and fired a stunner at Lacerta. Draco started to fall but she saw their head of house, Severus Snape, cast a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_.

"Draco! Draco, please oh Merlin, please be alright." Lucy said running to his body. He was shivering from the after effects but he smiled slightly at her to let her know he would be okay.

Octavia watched as her best friend was taken away from the Great Hall and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her. She glanced over at Dorea and noticed that her friend seemed to be in absolute awe. She strode over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Dorea, please come with me, I wish to speak with you." Dorea nodded and they began a short walk over to the one side of the Hall. Once there they began to whisper to each other.

"Dorea, how much do you know of the Unforgivables?" Dorea hesitated.

"I know some stuff, I read some of the books that Lacerta bought a while back." Octavia looked at Dorea with a puzzled expression.

"What books?" Dorea looked paler than usual at having slipped up.

"Lacerta bought some books when she and Lucy went shopping a while back, I asked her if I could read them after her and she happily agreed."

"What type of books are they?" Octavia had a feeling that they were Dark Arts books, but waited to hear what Dorea would say.

"They were books on all sorts of Dark Arts, I've only just finished reading about the Cruciatus Curse, I know that is what Lacerta used and I only wish she had at least taught it to me before she ended up in Azkaban." Octavia drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"She's used it before?" Octavia whispered yelled.

"How should I know? I've wanted to try it for ages now; I might have had a good shot at Draco as well for some little revenge for what he did to us." Dorea never saw it coming until her head snap to the side and she felt wetness trailing down her cheek. Octavia had slapped her so hard, the ring that she wore had cut her cheek and was freely bleeding.

"How Dare You!" Octavia shouted so loudly she had drawn the attention of everyone still left in the Hall.

"How Dare I what?" Dorea shouted back.

"She just tortured your Cousin and you feel nothing about it! You're sick!" Dorea by then had started to become angry at Octavia's accusations that she swung her hand toward her friends face and with an audible smack; she slapped Octavia with just as much force as she had.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing, I along with you have wanted to get Draco back for his little act abandonment a few weeks ago! If he hadn't of left us to the Dementors and bloody Gryffindors we wouldn't be in this situation. We endured whippings from the two most stupid Gryffindors, we even went through some weird thing with those damned Dementors and there you stand accusing me of not feeling anything towards my family, my blood! I hope you're bloody happy at Durmstrang!" With that Dorea turned around and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Lacerta bound to a chair in his office. There were two Aurors standing before her questioning her under the Truth Serum.

"Have you ever performed the Cruciatus Curse before tonight?" Auror Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes." Was her reply.

"Which unforgivable did you use and who was your victim?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I only used the Imperious Curse before and it was on a rat I found in the dungeons on the way back to the Slytherin common room." The Auror nodded. They administered the antidote and watched as Lacerta came back to her normal self again.

"Let me out of here." She spat.

"As this is your first act on using an unforgivable you will be pardoned, if you are caught using another unforgivable again you will be brought in front of the Ministry where your wand will be snapped and you will be placed into Azkaban Prison. Do you understand?" She growled a yes in response.

"Kingsley, will Miss Lestrange…"

"It's Miss Black." Lacerta spat cutting Albus off.

"Ah, yes Miss Black, will she be required to have trace placed upon her person or is she free to move around outside of school without one?" Kingsley Shacklebolt stood for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, she is free to go." Lacerta smirked and looked at Albus expectantly. Kingsley released her and she strode out of the office and down the moving staircase. She reached the entrance to the common room and growled out the password. Once she was inside, she received many curious looks and a few of the other Slytherins glared at her.

"What?" She shouted. They quickly looked away from her and continued on with what they had been doing before she had entered. She walked down the staircase until she came to the fourth year girl's dorm rooms; she shoved the door open and found one of her four friends inside sitting on her bed.

"Hello Lacerta." The voice came. Lacerta looked at her cousin and gave a small smile.

"Hello Lucy." Lucy leaped up from her bed and flung Lacerta's body into the stone wall behind them.

"Are you absolutely out of your blinking mind? Using an unforgivable in public, have you learned nothing?" Lacerta simply smirked at Lucy, not paying mind to the hand that was wrapped around her throat.

"Why? Why should I feel ashamed for what I did? I have giving Draco my worst and in doing so, I have proved to him that should he leave us to our enemies again I won't hesitate in my revenge." Lucy nodded and released Lacerta.

"Father won't be happy about you doing that to Draco, neither will mother for that matter. Draco said he did kind of deserve it so he isn't bothered, though he won't admit it again." Here Lucy smiled. Lacerta beckoned Lucy over to her bed and motioned for her to sit.

"I bought these a while back when we went shopping, the only other person besides myself to read these was Dorea. I want you to read them next seen as though we both have a love of the darker spells." Lucy was getting excited as Lacerta pulled out three books from her trunk.

"Here you go; I want them back when you're done with them please." Lucy took them and read the covers, _Beginner's Guide to the Dark Arts_; _Dark Arts and Their Power_ and finally _The Darkest of Dark Arts_.

Lucy gave a low whistle before a huge grin was etched onto her perfect face.

"Thank you so much. I'll read them all and then we can practice together, what do you say?" Lacerta gave her a nod.

Lucy started to read the first book _Beginner's Guide to the Dark Arts_, out the corner of her eye she saw Lacerta disappear from the dormitory.


	12. End of the Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K owns, I only own Lacerta and those that I bring in. 

Please don't leave flames, they burn like crazy :-). I love your reviews and I love to see what you think of my work so I'll leave that to you.

Enjoy!

_Summary: Bellatrix had a child that no one besides Rabastan and Rodolphus knew about, but because of some desperate move to get away from aurors they had to leave their child in the care of muggles. Now eleven years later we follow the life of Lacerta Black and her journey at discovering friends, enemies and most of all the love of her parents.  
_

* * *

Chapter 8 – _End of the year_

* * *

The end of the school year rolled around quicker than anyone could imagine, to most it felt as though they had just started the school year the previous day, to others it was a long awaited end. To Octavia it was the scariest possibility imaginable, she would not see Hogwarts again after this day and she would only see her friends when she had holidays.

"Another year gone, the house cup needs awarding, in fourth place, Hufflepuff with 357 points. In third place Gryffindor with 398 points, in second place Slytherin with 401 points and our winners this year are Ravenclaw with 412 points. Well done Ravenclaw." The Great Hall erupted into cheers and applauding, Slytherin was happy that they were second but still slightly sad by the fact that they had lost again.

"Let the feast begin." With a small clap of his hands Albus Dumbledore smiled and sat down, glancing along the Hall looking at all the students. He had heard of the incident involving Octavia and Dorea and had been disheartened when he had heard that Dorea had agreed to some point with Lacerta's actions, he was worried about her circle of friends and the estrangement between her and Harry.

He watched as Dorea spoke happily with Lucy and Lacerta, but noticed their estrangement toward Octavia. Harry was chatting away with Ron, Dean and Seamus and he noticed that the youngest Weasley, Ginny, was also part of their discussion. He only hoped that the two Potter children would be friends once more.

Lucy was happily talking about their holiday plans and she couldn't wait to see Leonid again, he had been writing everyday just to say hello and to see if she was enjoying her time at school. She couldn't wait for Dorea to give her emancipation forms to her muggle relative's, she had received them the day before and she had also received forms to be signed by a blood relative from the Ministry the same day.

"I can't wait to get out of that dump, do you think Aunt Cissa will sign them for me?" Dorea looked at Lucy and she grinned.

"Of course she will, your family." Dorea's answering grin was what caused Lacerta to look up from her breakfast.

"Here now, what's got you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Dorea giggled.

"I'm going to be giving my muggle relative's the forms to sign tonight when we get back. I sent Aunt Cissa an owl earlier asking if she'd witness, I'm waiting for her reply." Lacerta smiled at her and they both looked down the table. Lacerta caught Lycoris' eye and she waved him over, Dorea spotted Octavia sitting by herself at the very far end of the table pushing her food around her plate. She was still angry with her, but she wanted her to sit with them one last time before she went off to Durmstrang the following year.

"Listen I'm going to get Octavia, is that alright with you?" they nodded and she briskly walked down to Octavia.

"Via? Uh, would you – er – like to join us?" Octavia looked up at Dorea and for the first time Dorea noticed she had dark shadows beneath her eyes and they were bloodshot and blank.

"You still talking to me then?" Octavia said in a dead and hoarse voice as though she'd been screaming herself sick.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Octavia's expression changed so fast Dorea thought she'd imagined it. Before Dorea could fully comprehend what had happened she found herself in a strangle hold on the floor of the Great Hall.

"Have you forgotten what you said to me already, huh Dorea?" Dorea's eyes were streaming and she was clawing at Octavia's hands as her lungs tried to collect the air they so desperately needed.

"Well? Have you?" She felt her head hit the ground as Octavia lifted her up slightly before shoving her back down in a shaking form. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage and her vision started to blur and turn black at the edges from lack of oxygen.

Harry sat in frozen shock as he saw his sister being strangled and shaken while Octavia shouted at her. He didn't realise what he was doing until he felt himself tackle Octavia to the ground. She shrieked and let go of Dorea but she started beating her fists against his chest. He stood up and looked down at her, she was sobbing on the floor holding her stomach. He turned around and faced his sister who was sucking in lung full's of air with tears streaming down her cheeks as her two best friends held her to their chests in a comforting and protective manner.

When Dorea had calmed down a little she stood up shakily and made her way over to a still sobbing Octavia. She leant down onto her knees and pulled her friend toward her and she held her while she sobbed. She rocked her back and forth for a while, but felt a pair of hands grab her arms and she saw another pair pull Octavia up. Lucy had made to get Octavia, but Lycoris had picked her up into his arms and with every student and professor watching in silent shock he along with the other three girls walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Octavia was sitting out in the courtyard speaking with Dorea in hushed whispers. Lycoris was holding Lacerta in a loving embrace. He lifted her chin up so that he could kiss her forehead when he noticed something glint in her right eye.

He leaned toward her with an expression of confusion on his face. He tilted her head to the left and then to the right and each time there was the same glint.

"Lyc? Lyc, what's the matter?" she asked him. He looked completely puzzled by the glint and called Lucy over to look as well.

"Lucy, what do you make of this?" Lucy did what Lycoris did and watched as her eye glinted.

"Wow. That's weird." Lycoris nodded and called Octavia and Dorea over. By now they had all seen it and Lacerta was started to get extremely upset with her friends ignoring her.

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Lycoris cleared his throat and looked to the others. Octavia was inspecting Lacerta's eye when she remembered the warning Hector had given her.

"Holy Morgana!" She gasped.

"What?" Lucy said.

"You've delved in the Dark Arts haven't you?" Lacerta looked around before nodding.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Octavia pulled out the note from Hector, that she kept in her pocket and let Lucy and Lacerta read it.

"Merlin's beard! You can't be serious?" Lucy shouted.

"Shush will you. Just look at her right eye, its true!" Octavia nearly yelled.

"But, but … It only glints that's a coincidence. Isn't it?" Lucy said quietly. Octavia shook her head.

"No. I think we might have a small problem here. Thankfully she has black eyes so it won't be too noticeable but what of the diamond gem she had in her stone? Will the pupil change or not? That's what I don't get." Octavia said to everyone, by now Dorea and Lycoris had been filled in on what they did.

"So what you're saying is, if Lacerta continues to learn the Arts she'll have a jewel-like eye? Will she still be able to see or not?" Lycoris sounded upset and Octavia hadn't any clue on what would happen.

"Lycoris, you're missing the point, her eye is already the jewel and she hasn't complained about her vision so of course she can still see." Octavia said. Lucy was watching the clouds and was lost in thought as was Dorea, but Lacerta was a little confused.

"What will happen now? If anyone see's the glinting in my eye what in the world are they going to think?" Octavia shrugged but Lycoris turned to her.

"Lacerta, it doesn't matter what others think, your friends and family will still love you, I will still love you, but now I definitely know that you are more precious than any gem stone in the world." He smiled and her cheeks turned a deep pink.

"Awe, that's such a sweet thing to say, Lycoris." Lucy said fanning her face with her hand.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus were working on there Potions essay's when Harry sat up.

"Lets go say hello to Hagrid, a small break won't hurt." They all nodded save for Seamus.

"I'm going to finish, I have detention tonight so, you lot go a head, I'll see you later." They nodded and left the common room. Along the way down they saw a lot of students out in the sunshine, but six students stood out from the others.

"Look at that, they're all smiling about something." Ron mumbled. When they arrived at Hagrid's hut they knocked on Hagrid's door and when the half-giant opened the door, they saw that he looked rather down in the dumps.

"What's up Hagrid?" Hagrid looked at his tea and then to Harry.

"Well, it's the en' of the yer an' you lot will be leavin' tomorrow and I won' be seein' yeh till nex' yer." Ron smiled.

"Oh come on Hagrid, we'll be around next year, before you know it we'll be back and sitting here again soon." Ron said still smiling. Harry and Dean nodded their heads in agreement.

"True, suppose ye'll wan' teh head on back to the castle then?" Harry nodded. They had to do some last minute things before their potions class started after lunch.

* * *

Lacerta was sitting in the Room of Requirement with Dorea watching as the training dummy's wheeled around them.

"_Confringo_" Dorea whispered and with a wave and flick the dummy was engulfed in flames.

"Nicely done Dorea, now try without saying anything." Dorea nodded and waited for another target to move into her sight. With a wave and flick the next dummy was also engulfed in flames.

"Well done. Now let's try our entire range of spells we've been learning over the past few weeks. Just keep going until we're almost collapsing from exhaustion. We'll start with whispering the spells and then we'll do non-verbal." Dorea agreed and with a smile the two girls got to work.

"_Confringo, Diffindo, Duro, Defodio, Expulso, Flagrate, Incendio, Reducto, __Sectumsempra._" Dorea and Lacerta continued to fire spells, hexes, curses and jinxes at all of their targets and when they started to tire, Dorea spotted a rat running across the floor and without hesitation she fired off a curse that Lacerta had been wanting to try for quite some time.

"_Avada Kedavra._" Lacerta chuckled as the rat was blasted by the green jet of the killing curse.

"Well, you beat me to that one Rea, I must admit I'm slightly jealous of that." Dorea merely laughed along with Lacerta.

"Why not wish for small some rats, the Room will provide and we can practice the Cruciatus and Imperious curses for a while and then we can do the killing curse, what do you say?" Lacerta grinned and that's what the two of them did for the next two hours. They had a free period before lunch and they used that time and lunch time to perfect the three Unforgivables.

"Well now we can do them non-verbally, so let's get to our next class before we get a detention." Lacerta said while putting her school robes back on.

* * *

The last day of school was upon all the students, they had packed all their trunks and were sitting in the Great Hall for the end of year feast.

"Now the house cup needs awarding, with 243 points Hufflepuff, with 290 points Ravenclaw. Slytherin with 398 points and our house cup winners with 402 points Gryffindor." The hall except the Slytherins applauded the Gryffindors on their victory.

"I don't know why we actually bother anymore." Allison Avery a sixth year girl who sat a few places away from Lucy and company stated.

"That's not the sort of attitude we need Avery." Spat Lucy. Allison looked down the table and leveled a glare at Lucy.

"Oh yeah and what's it to you Malfoy?" Lacerta rolled her eyes at Allison.

"Well, it's the likes of you who don't try and get us any points, if you had a more positive stance you'd help us win the bloody cup at the end of the year." Allison continued to glare at Lucy, but kept quiet.

"Ha-ha, look at this, a little fourth year has silenced 'ol Avery. Nice one Malfoy." A few others nodded.

"Hmm, we have a new celebrity in our house." Octavia said smiling. Dorea nodded and smiled at Lucy who was preening at the attention she had suddenly gotten. Everyone had started to depart from the Hall and were walking to the carriages. Lucy, Dorea, Octavia and Lacerta strode down the path toward the carriages and were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Well the muggles are going to be signing my emancipation forms and I'll be a free girl. Are we still on for the two week get together, Lucy?" Lucy nodded.

"Oh yes, we have loads to do before Via is shipped off to Durmstrang." They all nodded. Once they got onto the train, the four of them walked along the carriages in search of a free compartment. They found one with a student who was on their own, opening the compartment door they filed into it and sat down. Not long after did they finally notice that it was Allison Avery sitting in the compartment.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, girls?" Lucy said grinning.

"Looks like fresh meat, to me." Lacerta quipped. Allison turned her head and glared at them all.

"Don't push your luck girls." She stated lowly.

"You hear this; she thinks that we are afraid of her, what a joke." Dorea said smiling.

"I'm warning you, don't start what you obviously can not finish." She growled out.

"Such big words for someone of your standing, what do you say we teach Avery here a lesson in respect?" Lacerta menacingly whispered. The shutters on the compartment window closed as did the ones on the door. Allison actually edged back into her chair slightly.

"Did you ward the compartment?" Dorea questioned Lacerta.

"Yip, I did. No one is coming in or out of this compartment; we won't be bothered at all." Lacerta replied.

"Good, now show us what you've learned so far Rea." Lucy smiled.

"Sure thing my dear cousin. _Crucio_." Allison never saw it coming, she screamed and screamed. No one heard anything or saw anything so it was all a waste when she pleaded for help.

"Please, _please_, stop." She begged tears falling down her cheeks. Octavia placed a hand on Dorea's shoulder.

"Enough, you'll land up doing damage if you don't stop now." Dorea released Allison and watched as the girl scooted as far away from them as she could given the small space.

"Now, are you going to disrespect the house of Black, Lestrange or Malfoy again Avery or shall I take out my frustrations on you?" Lucy growled. Allison shook her head.

"N-no I won't disrespect you, I p-promise." Lucy nodded. They left all their protections in place.

* * *

The train came to a stop at King's Cross and all the students met up with their families and friends. Harry and Dorea Potter met up with their relative's and once again Harry was treated ill by their uncle. They arrived at Privet Drive and left Harry to bring in his stuff as Dorea took hers up to the room.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I want to ask you if you'd please sign these forms?" Vernon and Petunia looked at the emancipation forms and then to Dorea.

"Is this really what you want?" She nodded and they looked to each other.

"Alright, we'll sign them. When will it be finalised?" Dorea smiled.

"As soon as you've signed them, I'm legally able to leave." They nodded and sign the documents.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and unexpectedly hugged them both. Harry had just finished taking his trunk up the stairs and had come down, he walked in on Dorea hugging Petunia and he felt a burning hatred start a fire in the pit of his stomach and it slowly weaved its way towards his heart.

* * *

Octavia saw Stela waiting for her and she quickly rushed over to her. They greeted each other with the usual kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Octavia how was the school year?" Stela asked.

"It was okay, my friends and I had our fights but we got over them. How have you been?" Stela was smiling.

"I've been well; I have some news for you though." Octavia looked up at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, what is it?" By this point they had reached the fire grate and had each taken a pinch of floo powder.

"Meliflua Manor"

Stela said. Octavia rolled her eyes and stepped into the grate after Stela.

"Meliflua Manor"

Octavia was swallowed by the green flames and she reappeared in the living room of her home. Stela was smiling widely.

"So you want to hear the news?" Octavia looked at her with a half hearted glare.

"Today would be nice Stela." She grumbled.

"Well, I've become a permanent resident here at the Manor." Octavia's jaw dropped.

* * *

Lucy, Draco and Lacerta were looking for Lucius and Narcissa but they could not see them anywhere so they decided to just floo home instead. Once they had arrived home, Draco ordered a house elf to take his trunk to his room, once he'd done that he left the girls on their own.

"Well we might as well get ourselves unpacked and we should start our preparations for Octavia's farewell from Hogwarts." Lucy said. Not to long after her sentence had died, there was an audible **Smack**and a shout of pain.

"If you ever do what you did to Draco again, I won't hesitate to kill you Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange!" Narcissa screamed. Lacerta turned to face Narcissa and Lucy noticed four long scratches on her cheek where her mother had slapped her cousin.

"Now, now Narcissa calm down. Lacerta won't do it again, she knows better than that and besides Draco sent a letter telling us what had happened and he had admitted to his crime and of course stated that he deserved it. You read it yourself." Narcissa looked ashamed and quickly pulled Lacerta into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry my darling, I did not mean it." Lacerta nodded and wrapped her arms around her aunt's slim waist.

"I have some news Lacerta." Lucius said from his position near the fireplace.

* * *

Dorea had left her trunk packed and had said goodbye to everyone including her brother.

"I'll see you at school yeah?" She said politely. He only nodded in response. She looked like she wanted to hug him but he turned his back on her and walked away not even noticing the few tears that made a trail down her face.

"Where will you stay?" Vernon asked.

"At a wizards inn, it's called the Leaky Cauldron the rooms are above a small bar. I'll be fine with everything, my cousins will pop by to see how I am and I'll join them on vacation soon as well." Vernon nodded and bid her farewell. Harry wouldn't see his sister until they started school or were in Diagon Alley together.

Dorea made her way out to the street and raised her wand; she could hear the blearing horn of the Knight Bus before she even saw it. It arrived with a slight bang and she jolted back a few steps.

She saw a young man standing with his ticket box at the rear of the bus. He peered down at her with a crooked smile and she could easily see that his skin was in bad condition along with all of his teeth, he was also older than her by a few years.

"I'm Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for the evening. Where to?" Dorea sneered at him as she had been taught too by her cousin Lucy.

"The Leaky Cauldron and I could care less as to whom _you_are." She growled. He ignored her and brought her trunk up the stairs. Once she'd been dropped off in front of the Leaky Cauldron she made her way to Tom the inn keeper.

"Hello miss…" Tom looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Miss Potter. I wish to board here until further notice, how much will it cost?" She said with her nose lifted ever so slightly.

"It'll be 6 Galleons a night as I presume you won't be here all day only in the evening's right?" She nodded and he continued.

"Right you'll be in Room 12 upstairs two floors up third floor to the right, it faces Diagon Alley. Is that all?" She handed him 84 Galleons, he looked surprised.

"It'll cover the first two weeks that I am here, we'll continue like this until further notice." He nodded.

"Listen Miss Potter, have you got permission to be here or not?" he didn't mean to come off as been rude, but it did and Dorea took great offence to it.

"It is none of your bloody business at all; you'll do well to remember that." She spat. He looked taken aback and he quickly apologised and let her go.

* * *

Octavia was sitting down next to Stela who was currently sipping at her tea. Octavia was still in a state of shock.

~Flashback~

"_So tell me." Octavia had said._ "_I'm going to be living here permanently." Stela replied with a smile._ "_Really?" Stela nodded._ "_May I ask why?" Stela placed her hands on Octavia's shoulders and guided her to the parlour._ "_Your father has expressed that you have no new proposals and you will be starting at Durmstrang soon you'll need to look like the pureblood that you need to be. His words not mine." Octavia sat down on the leather couch and stared at Stela in shock._ "_You're kidding, but why has he asked you to stay here? Is it so you can teach me things I already know or teach me things my mother was too teach me?" Stela looked down and gave a sad sigh._ "_I'm here to be your guide; I have to show you things your mother would have shown you and teach you the things that she would have taught you." Octavia looked at Stela as though she had grown another head._

~Flashback Ends~

"It will be alright, I promise Via." Stela murmured. Octavia mearly nodded before standing up and turning to Stela. She bowed her head in a submissive manner and spoke to Stela. "May I be excused?" Stela was shocked. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Stela nearly shouted. Octavia lowered to her knees and this made Stela start shouting for Octavia's father. "Alexander! Come here!" They heard his thundering footsteps and he came into view, his hair was undone and he was not at all decent. "Ce? Ce se întâmplă? Ce e Stela greşit?" He spoke in a rush, his arm was directing his wand in all directions, his eyes had an edge to them, but he noticed that Octavia had gone into a completely submissive state. -What? What's happening? What's wrong Stela?-

"Octavia, Ce faci tu? Ridică-te acum!" He shouted. -Octavia, what are you doing? Get up now!-

"Why is she like that, what is she doing?" Stela asked in shock. Octavia had gotten to her feet when her father had shouted at her.

"She was sent to live with her grandparents in Russia when she was small and her grandmother taught her to always bow her head when asking to be excused, she only does this to her parents, grandparents and husband. She is doing this to you because you have become her mother figure." Alexander said to Stela. Octavia was still bowing her head.

"Which grandparents?" Alexander looked at Stela and huffed.

"Her mothers." He walked out of the door and left the two women alone.

"Octavia, please don't do that." Stela asked quietly.

"I can not, I will always do this as it is tradition. May I please be excused?" Stela sighed and returned to her tea.

"Yes, you may." With that Octavia turned and strode out of the parlour.

* * *

Lacerta and Lucy were using the old Malfoy dungeons to practice their Unforgivables in private, Lucius had readily agreed for them to practice.

"I say we use the stupid rats in here to practice the Cruciatus and Killing Curses." Lucy said looking around in disgust. They got to work and soon were to tired to continue, walking up to the main floor they found Draco racing past them in a pair of swimming shorts.

"Hey, where's our invite?" Lucy yelled at him. He stopped turned around and looked at her for a few seconds.

"You don't need to be invited, you do live here, and you do remember this little fact don't you?" Lacerta rolled her eyes at him but Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Oh very mature Lucy, I'm sure mother would whole heartedly agree." He bowed and then continued on his journey out the back door.

"He's such a prat." Lucy mumbled as she walked up the stairs to get to her room where she got into her swimming wear. Lacerta had also gone to change and had decided to plait her hair. She found Lucy waiting out in the hall and they soon followed in Draco's footsteps and found the rest of their family sitting at the waters edge.

Lucius was reading a book beneath an orchid tree and Narcissa was lying out in the sun next to the small lake that they used to swim in. Lacerta grabbed her hat and lay down next to her aunt, Lucy decided to test the water with Draco and soon she was enjoying the wonderful summery day along with everyone else.

After relaxing for the day Lucius gathered his travelling robes and was standing in the entrance hall waiting for Lacerta. She came down minutes later with her hair still in a plait; she was wearing her dark blue travelling cloak and had her hands in their gloves.

"You ready" She nodded her head and they apparated out of Malfoy Manor. They arrived at the boat house and were quite surprised to see that Kingsley Shacklebolt had a young woman with dark blue hair standing next to him with a huge grin plastered to her face.

"Mister Shacklebolt and Miss Tonks, pleasure. This is Lacerta, my niece. Lacerta this is Auror Tonks." Lacerta looked at Tonks with a questioningly look before it dawned on her.

"Oh, you're the blood traitor's offspring. Well it's a real pleasure to meet you cousin." Lacerta said with heavy sarcasm. Tonks' grin fell from her face and was replaced with a glare. Lacerta levelled her glare with her own.

"Now, now, that's enough." Lucius said to them both.

"Shall we?" Kinsley said slightly bored. They nodded and proceeded toward Azkaban. Once they had signed in they began the long and treacherous journey to the top floor.

"Same as last time Miss Lestrange." Lacerta growled.

"It's Miss Black." Kingsley nodded.

"Mrs Lestrange, you have a visitor. Step forward arms extended." They heard chains clinking along the stone floor and they eventually saw clawed fingers come through the bars of the cell door.

"Who's come to visit 'ol Bella?" Kingsley glanced to Lacerta and motioned for her to step forward.

"Mummy, it's me." Bellatrix's face split into a wide grin and she quickly stepped all the way into the light.

"Oh my darling, it's been what two years?" Lacerta shook her head.

"No, mummy, it's been four years. I'm going to be in 5th year soon along with Lucy. Octavia's going to Durmstrang; her father decided that it was a burden for her to go to Hogwarts when Durmstrang was right there." She glanced over her shoulder and found the place was empty.

"They've given us some privacy dear, you're older now." Bellatrix said smiling.

"Well, I got some news for you, I've been practising my Arts, I'm proficient in the Cruciatus and Killing Curses but the Imperious is a little to much for me. Lucy and Dorea have been practising as well and oh have a good look at my right eye." Bellatrix looked confused but looked anyway, when Lacerta tilted her head to the left, that's when she saw the glinting.

"What is that?" Lacerta smiled.

"Octavia got these really cool gems…" After telling her mother the story, she let her have a look at her eye once again.

"Well I dear say that it suits you, my darling." Lacerta beamed at the appraisal.

"You'll never guess my other news." Bellatrix looked at Lacerta and shrugged.

"Uncle Lucius received a few proposal letters for me and none of them were any good, I was at school and noticed a boy who's going to be a sixth year and we started to hang out, anyway he asked to court me and I accepted, next thing I have a letter from Aunty telling me that I have another proposal and I instantly asked her who it was and it was from the boy I'm currently engaged too." She was grinning as was Bellatrix.

"So who is it?" Bellatrix asked leaning her forehead against the bars.

"It's Lycoris Yaxley." Bellatrix smiled and congratulated her daughter.

"He's a good one then? He treating you well? You've not done anything have you?" Lacerta answered all the questions with a _yes, yes and no_, earning her a smile of approval.

"Lacerta dear, I was informed that your father as become rather ill." She didn't know how to put it, but Lacerta beat her to the punch.

"I know mummy, he's a werewolf now, but I have hope that he'll be alright once he's out of this dump." Bellatrix nodded and noticed Kingsley was returning.

"They're back darling, say bye-bye to me and you can go." Lacerta kissed her mother on her cheeks and gave her a hug the same as the first time they met.

"I love you mummy, don't forget that." Bellatrix smiled.

"I love you too, my love. I will see you again yeah?" Lacerta shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I'll be allowed to, but I'm hoping I will be." With one last wave they disappeared from Bellatrix's view.

* * *

Lucy and Narcissa were chatting away and hadn't noticed Draco hurrying passed his arms holding a bundle of blankets.

"It looks as though Leonid will be busy for quite a while before he even starts to think about coming to stay here for your wedding plans. I know you'll only marry him after you complete school, but I wish to have all the plans done and ready for the time." Narcissa was saying.

"We'll start the preparations now and when Leonid can make it. So we'll start with the place you wish to get married." Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment. They were seated at Narcissa's desk in her study and had all sorts of magazines on designs and dresses.

"Well obviously I wish to be married here at home, but if Leonid wishes to marry in Russia at his home, I won't argue." Narcissa was nodding while her quil was hurriedly moving across the piece of parchment before her.

"What about your cousins, will they be by your side or do you wish to stand alone?" Lucy looked at Narcissa with her eyebrow raised. Narcissa smirked at her daughter and continued to write on the parchment.

"Of course they'll be there with you. Now what colour theme do you want?" Lucy looked thoughtful while Narcissa continued to write away.

"Well it must be when it snows and it always snows in December here so I wish for the colours to be Blue, Silver and White. The Blue must have a silver trim to whatever will be used and white will be used on its own." Narcissa was smiling at this point.

"That sounds wonderful, I can not wait to start with those colour themes. How do you want your hair?" There was a thump from upstairs and it was followed by a curse before a continuous thump-thump could be heard as Draco ran across the hall.

"Draco dear, what are you doing up there?" Narcissa asked, her voice magically louder than usual.

"Nothing, I just tripped over my trunk." Draco shouted back.

"To answer your question mum, I want my hair to be in a French twist and I wish for it to be dusted with blue and silver." Narcissa put her quil in the ink pot and then placed the tip onto the parchment once again and started writing. They continued like this for another hour and half still completely unaware of what Draco was really up to.

* * *

Draco, Lucy and Lacerta were all standing in the parlour arguing over where they would go for lunch.

"I still say we should head to Knockturn." Lucy mumbled.

"I don't want to go into that Alley, Lucy. Lacerta please come on, you can't expect me to go into there." Lacerta looked at him and smirked.

"Oh but I do, it's where we're safest and besides Dorea will be meeting us there." Draco sighed and nodded.

"Alright." They all clipped the travelling cloaks onto their robes before they each took a pinch of floo powder. One by one the three cousins went up in green flames. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by Dorea.

"Morning you lot." She hugged Lucy and Lacerta and then kissed Draco's cheek.

"Morning Dorea, you ready?" She nodded and all four young teenagers left the pub and entered Diagon Alley. The sun was glaring down upon the people in the Alley, it was quite hot, but it was manageable. Dorea and Lacerta went to Flourish and Blotts to find some books on etiquette. Lucy and Draco went to Florean Fortescue's they ordered four small bowls of fudge sundaes.

"Are you sure that Knockturn is a good place for lunch Lucy?" Draco asked after a mouthful of ice cream. Lucy nodded and continued to eat her sundae, Lacerta and Dorea arrived at the parlour a few moments later hands empty.

"I take it they shrunk it down for you?" The two girls nodded their heads.

* * *

Knockturn Alley was a creepy and dank place to be, but three young girls found comfort in even the darkest of places, Draco was whimpering at every turn they took. Lucy was talking lightly with Dorea while Lacerta lead the way to the very same café they'd been at when they had killed the old beggar woman. They arrived and were seated outside, Lucy had ordered a grilled salmon, Dorea had ordered veal. Draco and Lacerta had ordered slow grilled steak, they had pumpkin juice and butterbeer along with their meal and they enjoyed just spending time together.

"So when will we collect our school supplies? The day we get our letters or sometime after?" Lucy questioned.

"I say the same day, you know get it over with." Lacerta nodded in agreement with Draco and Dorea. So it was settled they would get their stuff the same day their letters arrived.

"I was just thinking about that day you cursed me, Lacerta and I was wondering, what happened in Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked.

"Oh, there were two Aurors there and they had me under the truth serum. I got off with a warning, but if I ever did it again, I'd have a one way ticket to Azkaban." Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"For how long?" Lucy chuckled.

"Don't know. Why?" Draco just shrugged.

"Just wondering is all." They paid for their meal and strolled through the Alley for some time. About half way out of the Alley a man grabbed Lacerta by her hair and pulled her into a dark alcove.

"Unhand me you filthy scumbag." Lacerta kicked the man in his leg, but he wasn't having that. He smacked her so hard that she fell to the floor. He didn't see her foot coming at him until it connected with his chest sending him reeling backwards.

"I'm warning you, touch me again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He growled and she turned around, the wrong thing she did. He lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, her face connected with the wall with a sickening crunch and she screamed in pain.

"Shu'd up!" he shouted smacking her again. He continued to hit her around the face, he even smashed her head into the wall, though he was about to feel the worst pain in his life and it wasn't going to be a broken bone pain, it was going to be a broken body pain.

"_CRUCIO!_" Lacerta screamed, his face lit up with the red light and he crumpled to the floor with yell. She held the curse on him for five minutes before she was once again tackled to the ground. She lashed out with her hands scratching and clawing at whoever was on top of her. She had blood streaming down her forehead and over her eyes, her broken nose was pouring blood, all together it was like a horror film. She managed to kick whoever it was that tackled her a second time off of her body, she sat up and pointed her wand at the person.

"Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange, you are hereby placed under arrest for the use of the Cruciatus curse." A deep voice said. She glanced in the direction of the man and growled.

"Leave me alone! Where are my cousins?" She saw three people step out from behind the man they had been magically bound.

"They were placed under arrest as well, now come along Miss Black." Two Aurors took Lacerta by her arms and physically dragged her out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley where a lot of people stood looking to see what was going on. There were many whispers and Lacerta only caught a few stray ones.

"_Look at her face._" Came a whisper that was followed by many gasps.

"_Isn't that Lacerta Lestrange from school._" A younger voice whispered. Lacerta turned to the crowd and growled at them all. She was brought into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. There were reporters everywhere snapping pictures and writing on notepads so fast it looked as though smoke was rising from the parchments.

"Miss Lestrange, tell us what you did?"

"Miss Lestrange, what were you thinking when you used the Unforgivable?" Lacerta glared at them all and didn't utter a word.

"Mister Malfoy, why have you been bound, did you use the Unforgivables as well?"

"Miss Potter, tell us what happened in Knockturn Alley."

"Miss Malfoy, care to share?" The Aurors eventually lead the four teens out of the Atrium and into the lower levels of the Ministry where they were kept in holding cells, separated from one another.

* * *

"Mister and Miss Malfoy, step forward." Lucy stood up and stepped forward as instructed as did Draco.

"Follow me." They followed the man into a court room where only a few wizards and witches were seated. They were lead to two chairs and were once again bound by magic.

"You are here for an interrogation…" The Minister started.

"Where is our father? I won't answer anything until my father is here and neither will Draco." Lucy said heatedly.

"I'm here Lucy, answer the questions." Lucius stated from behind them.

"Did you Lucy Malfoy, use underage magic on a woman in Knockturn Alley?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Yes, I did. I was trying to defend my cousin." Lucy answered as politely as possible.

"Alright, I'm not going to do anything for this is your first offence, you are free to go." She was released from the binds; she stood up and went to her father.

"Draco Malfoy, same question." Draco sniffed.

"Yes, but like Lucy said we were defending our cousin." The Minister nodded and let him go. He asked for Dorea and motioned for the Malfoy children to leave. Dorea walked into the room and sat down and she too was bound. Lucius stood where he had during Lucy and Draco's questioning.

"Miss Potter, you have been legally emancipated from your muggle caretakers, but are still underage in the wizarding world. Did you perform magic in Knockturn Alley?" Dorea scowled.

"No, I did not, I must admit I lowered myself in a degrading manner and through a punch at a man in the Alley." The Minister chuckled.

"Feisty one you are my dear, alright you may go." Dorea followed Lucius out into the hall where they saw Narcissa along with Lucy and Draco.

"Where is Lacerta?" Narcissa asked.

"She'll be placed on the stand in ten minutes. The whole Wizengamot will be there, it's her second offence. The old coot will be their as well, Draco will be called in along with Lucy and Dorea." Lucius said while placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're presence is needed along with the three children please." The court scribe said. They followed him back into the room where they were greeted by a full room of people.

"Bring in Miss Lestrange." Cornelius Fudge motioned with his hand. Lacerta was brought in and bound tightly to the chair, she still had blood on her face but it was smeared after having rubbed it away from her eyes, her nose was still dripping as it hadn't been fixed.

"Case number 0753, Lacerta Cassiopeia Elladora Black Lestrange, charges against you, the use of the Cruciatus curse underage. You will answer all questions under the truth serum." The court scribe read.

"Administer the serum" Two Aurors stepped forward and placed a few drops of the serum onto her tongue.

"You are Lacerta Lestrange correct?" Fudge asked in a formal tone.

"Yes"

"You performed an Unforgivable in Knockturn Alley today correct?"

"Yes" "Have you ever performed an Unforgivable before today?" Minister Fudge looked slightly shocked at her answer.

"Yes" She replied.

"When?" Albus Dumbledore shifted.

"At Hogwarts on my cousin Draco Malfoy" The whole Wizengamot gasped.

"Draco Malfoy step forward." Draco hesitantly came forward.

"Is what Miss Lestrange said, true?" Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes, Minister." Cornelius nodded and Draco moved back.

"Are there any other witnesses?" Lucy stepped forward with Dorea.

"We were there along with the rest of the school." Cornelius turned to Albus.

"Is this true?" Albus nodded his head and looked at Lacerta.

"She was let off, as it was her first offence." Cornelius sighed.

"Administer the antidote." The same two Aurors gave her the antidote.

"Lacerta Lestrange, you are hereby sentenced to twenty years imprisonment for the use of an Unforgivable, your wand will be given to your guardians, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Case closed." Cornelius banged the gravel indicating the end of the session. Lacerta was given the chance to say her good byes before she would be hauled off to Azkaban.

"I'll see you guys when I'm out, you won't forget me will you?" Lacerta asked her three cousins.

"No, we won't forget you. We love you Lacerta, we'll try to visit you." Draco murmured. He hugged her tightly and then Dorea and Lucy gave her hugs as well. Lucius allowed her to hug him and she held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I really am." She whispered. He patted her back and let her go. She grabbed Narcissa in a tight hold, Narcissa hugged her back fiercely.

"I love you Aunty Cissy." Lacerta buried her face in Narcissa's neck and let a few tears leak from her eyes. Narcissa kissed Lacerta's cheeks after cleaning her up and fixing her nose.

"I love you my darling. Try not to wallow in the sadness; you know what happens with the Dementors." Lacerta nodded and was taken away. Camera's flashed before her eyes, people's voices reached her ears, but she didn't hear them. She kept her eyes on her family and noticed that Lucy, Dorea and Narcissa kept dabbing at their eyes.

They pulled her close and apparated out of the Atrium and landed on the docking by the boat house. She shivered when they passed the Dementors, they had a woman lead her to a side door where she was stripped of her clothes and given an Azkaban prisoner's uniform. She was tattooed with her number _118_ and then was taken to her cell on the top floor. She was led to a cell that was unbeknown to her Sirius Black's old cell and it was directly opposite to that of her mother.

"Looky here everyone, Black's old cell has been filled. Let's get to know our new cell mate." A man's voice said. Everyone cheered and waited for him to continue.

"So lovely to have you here, what's your name?" There was silence before Lacerta cleared her throat.

"Well? Come on out with it then." Her head snapped up to where her mother was kneeling, her head against her cell door.

"L-Lacerta!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Hey mum." She said hesitantly.

"What are you _doing_ here?" The whole ward listened closely to the conversation.

"I cast an Unforgivable on a man who beat me quite badly." Bellatrix let loose a stream of profanities.

"What did he do to you?" She said in a deadly whisper.

"He tackled me to the floor where I broke my nose and then he smacked me a lot before ramming me headfirst into a stone wall where it broke the skin causing me to bleed all over, I was a mess. I cast a pretty powerful Crucio on him though." She ended with a small smile.

"That's my girl. You shoulda killed him, but its best that you didn't, don't want you in here for life now do we?" Lacerta shook her head.

"So everyone, this is Lacerta Lestrange, my daughter." Bellatrix stated.

"Hey Lacerta" A few people shouted from further up the ward.

"Well, we best let you get comfy; the guards will be here soon." Bellatrix said with a shudder. It was the first of many days and nights that Lacerta would go through the most horrible torture.


End file.
